Zootopia: Wirewolf
by AxeO'War
Summary: When a young wolf is struck by a strange metallic object from outer space. Zootopia is going to have a new hero that it neither deserve nor need. But when it turns out to be a much deeper conspiracy, things get a whole lot more complicated as the unlikely hero must uncover a plot behind a series of strange events occurring in the city.
1. Chapter 1: Just another day or is it?

I went to see Zootopia back on February 19 and it was the best Disney movie I've ever seen in years. Surpassing my high expectations and smash Frozen's success and set the bar really high for this year's animated movie. So without further delay, I've decided to start writing a Zootopia fanfic because I can't wait anymore.

(Major heads up: This story has been updated from its original plot with new characters included. The updated version is co written by Squdge/Heisei Gojira Jr from the Steam GRC group.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Just another day...or is it?

It was just another morning in Bunnyburrow, the sun shines its light on the meadows and the wind blows through the landscapes, making the grass rustling against each other. At the Hopps Family Farm, the crop of this year was as good as ever. Their corns are as shiny as the most precious gold bar in the city. Their carrots are as large as an elephant's foot.

For outsiders there was something unusual if not outright creepy like in a bad Sci-Fi movie where the crops of farmers are mutated. Actually nothing is out of the ordinary, but the Hopps Family Farm merely has a help from an outside source. A white wolf with icy blue eyes was working on the carrot crop of the farm, he pulled a carrot out of the ground and examines it, his name was Charlie Frost, a college graduate from Zootopia.

He finds that the carrot was larger than the usual carrots and its color was brighter as well. "Charlie, how's the carrot crop dear?" He heard the voice of Bonnie Hopps from behind him. He turns around and found the female bunny was holding a plate full of orange juice, "It looks great misses Hopps, this crop could make quite a fortune for the farm. You can take spray some pesticide on them tomorrow and it will be fine." Said Charlie as he wipes the sweat off of his fur and took a sip of his orange juice.

"So tell me Charlie. Why in all the Zootopia's grace do you want to go all the way here anyway?" Stu asked the wolf, waving his fan to keep him and his wife cool of the summer weather. "Well, let's just say, I need an exercise to get some workplace experience. And also to help change the Bunnyburrow farming face." Charlie calmly replied as he took a sip of his glass of juice. He had been here for about a year now, helping the Hopps family farm was quite the experience he need to get some early jobs that helps him.

"So then you'll be going home tonight, right?" Bonnie asked with her ears drooped, seeing how a kind young wolf leaves so soon makes the Hopps family want him to stay a little longer. "Unfortunately, yes. I'll be going home, but I think I'll come back sometime. What about your daughter? Judy Hopps?" The mere mentioning of Judy Hopps send joy to Bonnie and Stu as they began to dwell into the recent events in Judy's life.

"Oh she's been doing very well. She managed to hire a brand new apartment and not only that, but she's also dating somebody in the city. I hope he's a bunny as well, right Stu?" Bonnie giggles then turn to her husband. "Yeah, we hope that she married some nice bunny in the city and settle down. But she's quite a busy girl with being the city police officer. I just can't help but have this funny feeling that she's hiding something about her boyfriend from me." Stu was elbowed by Bonnie when he mention Judy's love life as if he wants to control her love life even beyond the farm! Stu would then decided to go out to check on the crops while Bonnie was talking to Charlie.

Out on the crop of the Family Farm, there was a pair of coyotes tending to the field of carrots. One of them looks smaller than other mammals, but somewhat muscular. He has a red toned fur pattern and slightly poofy fur. His tail is fox like almost, but the main difference is the wider separated eyes, and narrower snout. His ears are also red, but his snout is slightly more narrow. Often times however he is seen in denim jeans and a button down denim jacket often times though he wears button down shirts, and jeans. "Hey Canyon how's that there carrot crop doing?" Stu asked holding his left hand over his mouth to act as an amplifier.

"Doin' good so far Mr. Hopps. Just need one more set of them pesticide spray and y'all be in business." The coyote replied at the bunny as his younger co-worker trimmed the carrots for pests like worms. "Hey Hunter how is that there crop doin' for ya?" Canyon asked while his partner was picking off one worm after another, it was a tedious job to say the least.

"I ain't finish yet but I'm smelling some fat paycheck comin' my way real soon." Hunter replies to Canyon as he tossed in some more captured worms into his sack of pests for extermination. He has a tan and somewhat light brown tone of fur on him. Seen often wearing a white cowboy hat. Boots are normal for him to wear. Of course the essential blue denim jeans, and often wear a worker's coat, and a button down shirt of various colors, and design.

"Well I'm sure there'll be more than enough for all parties involved. Just hope the crop is as safe as they crack it up to be." Stu said worryingly. Being in the agriculture line of work he knows from experience what would happen if the reputation of the farm is put in doubt then they will lose revenue and the only income they can make to support themselves with. He went back to his wife and Charlie as he was relaxing after his day work of toiling on the farm. "So Charlie you got your luggage check out yet?" Stu asked as he got on his recliner and relax himself.

The white wolf however was yawning and stretching himself out. He was very lanky in appearance, an omega almost, his abdomen shows now prominent abs or six packs and his chest once heave shows very little pectoral muscles. The same goes for his arms and legs as the wolf has fewer manual labor time for himself on the farm, his role was administrative duty with tending to the stock of produce, equipment and supplies of fertilizer and pesticides. "Yeah well not quite done yet. I still need to do one more thing in the fertilizer stock. I'll be right back." He said, getting up from where he was reclining and went over to the warehouse where the Hopps family kept their supplies of fertilizer and pesticides.

The warehouse itself was a red tan building made of wood with an oval roof over it, the roof was made from metal tiles slapped together by nails and supported by wooden I-beams inside. Charlie opened the warehouse's side door and went inside, he flipped the switch of the fusebox and light up the place for him to see. However, the lighting was so intense to his nocturnal eyes that he has to tune it down somewhat. He switched off two rows of light bulbs before continuing into the warehouse, there was a tractor in the middle of the place with another room to the right dedicated to the supplies of pesticides. Inside there were cans of pesticides from a single company called "Hamish Pharmaceutical Inc." with labels that declare them "Safe for use" and "Ever lasting quality." Golden words that are more than enough to excite the ears of farmers. However Charlie could also smell an odor that is disgustingly grotesque, almost like liquid metal mixed into the fumes of chemical.

"Yeessh, better check back on that ever lasting quality deal." He held his sensitive canine nose and head out of the warehouse, completely grossed out. He went back to the Hopps family resident and began to pack his luggage, he tossed in his set of spare clothes, and his personal effects into a large luggage made of canvas and leather.

But while the arctic wolf was packing his bags, out in space, something was coming. Something that can change his life forever. A spherical object was racing to Earth at blindingly fast speed. But it was no asteroid, this object has clear course, its vector was obvious, to top it off, the surface of this object has a glint of metallic shine.

As it approaches the Earth, it accelerated its speed and crashes down on the planet and turn into a huge ball of fire. Back on Earth, Charlie was done with his packing and has begun his trip towards the train station of Bunnyburrow as his train will arrive and leave at night, his walking might take him there in time while passing by a diner.

However, even at that, it wasn't fast enough for his liking, there could be delays and other events along the way that can slow him down. The first stop he made was at a local diner where funny enough he saw a pickup truck parking outside with a flat open truck bed. He walks inside and found the two coyotes Canyon and Hunter munching on their orders of artificial beefsteak. He casually strode in by the counter and made an order of fried tuna with mayonnaise and some fries. The waitress, a jaguar nodded at his order and yelled into the kitchen, "Hey Joey, we got an order No.5 with some french fries. Double time it ya slacker!" She shouted before turning back to Charlie's naive looking face. "Wait for 5 minutes hun, your order is on the way."

She said sarcastically with a dull face. He nodded to her and took his order and went over to the table with Canyon and Hunter. "Hey guys, how is your meal?" He asked and sitting down with them at the table. "Too bad I only work with you guys for a year. I'll be back in the big city, looking for a job that suits me there." He sighed out in disappointment as his eyes trail off to the sunset on the horizon, it felt like a part of his life has come to an end.

Canyon looked over at Charlie and smiled. "Hey there Charlie boy. Well the food is good. THe work though-" Canyon stopped and pointed at Hunter who was rubbing his aching back while groaning. "Well you can see that for yourself." Canyon said while munching his food. THe two weren't much for manners. They had their elbows on the table, eat with open mouths, and kept their head close to their plates. "Man I think we about to get broken back working' like that…" Hunter said groaning.

Charlie chuckled at the two but his chuckled quickly diminished to a slight disgust at their manner, his order was now served and he was trying to enjoy while he can. The wolf himself was more cautious with his manner with keeping his elbows down and eat with a closed mouth. "Well honest to say it's nice to work here on Bunnyburrow, the open air, the quiet countryside and all. It's a nice change of pace from the big city life always rushing and running around." He said munching on his tuna with mayonnaise sauce while adding some salt and pepper into his fries. "At least you guys look more fit and in shape than I do." He added.

The two coyotes looked down at themselves confused. They continued eating however while the grumbled after Charlie had mentioned the big city. Canyon himself shook his head. "Nah. The big city aint for me. No clean air. Everything is loud. People talk non stop. It's confusing." Hunter nodded to Canyon bring more of the steak to his mouth while he talked. "Nah. City just too confusing. Traffic is crazy. Too many dang people in the place and not enough land." Hunter said, but he gulped his food down, and looked at Canyon frowning. "Now look at us. We can barely afford this. We stuck in that dang job as service canines…" Hunter said sighing.

Canyon though shrugged. "Well what else do ya suppose we do then? There ain't many other jobs out there for us, and we kinda stuck with the ones we do. You know as hired men-" Canyon though was interrupted by Hunter for saying this phrase however. "Not hired hands Canyon. We are handy men. Working the blue collared low pay stuff." Canyon though rolled his eye while he picked up his coffee mug to get a sip of the hot beverage. He put it down and looked at Hutner again. "Not much of a difference if yah ask me. Don't got much of an idea of what else to do since we stuck here." Canyon said disappointed.

Charlie hummed to himself pondering in thought about the two's reasoning before replying. "Well I guess this is why the Hopps Family put me in admin duty. Counting the stock and all. Sorry for that anyway. I'll be going home soon, too bad I don't have my own car and cabs around the Burrows are pretty limited in number and size. Mind if I hitch a ride with you?" He asked them politely, trying to sound like a country boy so they have an understand but he felt himself still somewhat awkward to be real.

Hunter and Canyon though looked at each other. Hunter shrugged. "Well the truck only got to seats in the cab." Hunter said honest. Canyon nodded. He brought more of the food to his mouth and chewed quickly. "Well he can sit in the bed of the truck. Not much, but it's better than walking." Canyon said while he held a hand up. "Check please!" Hunter himself pushed his plate into the middle of the table and belched feeling his appetite satisfied. Hunter raised his own finger looking happy. "Meep Meep right?" He said while he rested his hands on his stomach.

Charlie chuckled at this though as he was done with his own meal, and his appetite has been satisfied enough. The wolf paid his bill and walked out of the diner with the coyotes. Charlie then hopped onto the bed of the truck and sat on it while the two coyotes went into the driver and passenger seats up front. "Drop me off at the train station guys, I'll continue from there." He said into the window between the bed and the truck's interior. The wolf then proceeds to check the train ticket he has booked a week before to see if the time was still right. Much to his dismay however, he was running low on time. The train will arrive in 30 minutes with a margin of course. "Make it fast guys, I'll be late." He reminded them before settling his luggage into place having known the rednecks driving isn't the most safety ensured of practices.

Canyon of course nodded and shifted gear to reverse. He pulled out of the parking lot, and then made his way down the road. He continued down a much smoother paved road for a while before he then turned a sharp right that led onto an unpaved dirt country road. One filled with uneven dirt and potholes. "Don't worry charlie. This is just a short cut I know! Ole Bets can take anything!" Hunter chuckling while he went up and down over the bumpy terrain. He stopped though and looked at Canyon recalling something about the truck "Hey weren't you supposed to get the truck's suspension checked?" Hunter said with not much concern.

Charlie gasped out as he held on to his luggage and the cling to the bed of the vehicle. "Please tell me that you guys have it checked out." He begged to them as he was literally at the mercy of their driving. The uneven terrain causes him to bounce up and down on the bed, and he can only concentrates his body mass to keep himself on the truck's bed with his luggage in paws.

The truck's reaction to the even terrain sent it bouncing up and down while it drove along. The chassis and frame of the rusted out truck squeaked and creaked while Canyon at the wheel continued along. He kept his focus however on the road however, but replied sounding like he was having fun with this. "Don't worry charlie boy! I've been down this way tons of time before! We take this way to get back to our shack!" Canyon said while Hunter gripped onto his seat. The both of them hooted and hollered all along the ride as the passed the countryside.

As they continues their bumpy ride, they were now at the train station's entrance and the wolf was unloading his luggage when suddenly, Charlie saw in the sky a strange shooting star streaking across the night sky. It was heading from East to West and this enticed Charlie to do make a wish to it. "I wish...What should I wish? To hell with it, I'll..." Before he can finish his sentence, he found the star turns out to be a huge metal ball falling down towards the ground at an accelerated pace. "What in the name of God?" It crashed down onto the nearby river with a loud bang. It shook the ground hard like an earthquake. "I gotta see this. No way am I going to miss a once in a lifetime opportunity." Charlie thought to himself. "You guys see that?" He shouted at the rednecks.

Canyon who had been ducking in the cab raised his head up and looked out to Charlie. He nodded suddenly shaking. Hunter though got right by Canyon and pointed where it landed. "I'm tellin yah man! Dang darn aliens man!" Hunter shouted. Canyon huffed and pushed Hunter back into his seat to sit him down. He however looked back at Charlie. He leaned out of the open window and cleared his throat. "Look. Be careful. All right? This place is gonna swarm with spooks, and feds in about 10 minutes or so…." Canyon said. Canyon then thought of something that might lead to some trouble if Charlie did so. Taking the space matter back with him. "Charlie. Erhm… what ever you find… Just leave it there. No good comes outta taking strange thing you don't know." Canyon suggested to Charlie.

Hunter chuckled remembering an event from his childhood. "Oh yeah. I remembered I picked out this football that was stuck in a tree once! I was going to take it home when this yellow and black bugs came swarmin' outta it, and began stingin' me like crazy! Turns out that there football was a beehive…." Hunter said. He smiled nonchalant about the memory like it was just a good memory to him.

"I know. Just wait here guys." Said Charlie as he began to make his way through the grass field towards the crash site. There was a column of smoke rising up on the horizon at where the "Shooting star" crashed into. Charlie would soon arrive at the site, finding a canal has been dug by the impact, it ran through the river stream, diverting some of the water flow towards it, this washed away the mud and dirt. The silhouette of the device soon emerges but it was a strange spherical object, chrome in color and was extremely shiny. The sphere looks to be artificial and in no way can it be natural to the wolf's eyes. He then knelt down to pick it up.

"It's hot. No surprise, I guess." But as Charlie was touching the surface of the orb suddenly a pair of tentacles grabbed him by his arms and then pinned the wolf down on the ground. "Hey! Help! Someone...Augh! Oof!" His scream was soon muffled as the orb retracts the door of one of its compartments and another extension crawls out with what appears to be a tube, it coils around with the wolf's neck before crawling into his mouth. It was a confusing moment and downright terrifying for him as he struggles to get the tentacles off of him. But he felt something stinging struck his neck and then followed by the extension in his mouth was spraying his innards with something slick and hot like liquid metal. He fell unconscious almost instantly at the overwhelming force.

After around a few minutes of silence, his consciousness returns to him as his eyes open and he grunted out painfully, feeling something stinging on the back of his neck. He rubbed it as he got up to his feet to sooth the pain. "What happened? Where am I? What just happened to me? Damn it! The train station!" Charlie soon realized that he was going to be late for the train home. He quickly got up to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward the train station, somehow he has become as fast as a cheetah but is still as resilient as a wolf. But he paid no attention to this dramatic change in his body, passing it off as a mere adrenaline boost for a moment, it would leave him completely tired.

He got back to the train station where Hunter and Canyon were waiting for him to pick up his luggage as the monorail was seen coming to the platform. "I got to the site but whatever was there seems to be gone now." He said hastily as he grabbed his bags and went to the platform. "See ya guys." He said briefly to them and quickly hasten himself to the platform and present his ticket to the train. It was all a blur to him as he moves, the world around him began to disappear into blurry streaks.

But soon he was able to get back on the train just moments before it leaves the station. After he got his seat, he finds that he wasn't tired, he was breathing but not too frantically. "What just happened anyway?" He asked, but was still unable to process what happened to him the pass minutes, he also fails to notice the sudden increase in weight to his backpack. It was at that moment that he felt something changing in his stomach, something warm and otherworldly but no explanation can be provided to him.

After the train got to Savannah Central Station, Charlie disembarked and catch a giraffe taxi by Zuber back to his apartment on Herd Avenue, Tundratown. His apartment was a medium size middle class apartment with just enough to live by with a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom and in the center was a living room. "Home again. Home again. Someday I'll roll out of Tundratown. Someday." The wolf sighed as he threw his backpack on the couch, he then proceeds to brush his teeth and then slump down on his bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile while Charlie slept, Hunter was with Canyon while they prepared to head to him riding in a rusted pick up. The pick up itself was similar to a 1956 F-100 with a matte paint job of ligth blue, but the rust around the truck had eaten away at the paint such as on the roof, cab, hood, and the outside of the bed. The blue upper coat had partly given away to the brown-orange splotches of the corroded metal.

Canyon as he started the truck found that it would only whine and make continuous starter noises while the engine did not combust the fuel. Hunter groaned hearing the truck do this again. "Dangit Canyon. I told yah you shoulda sold the truck sooner…" Hunter said annoyed. Canyon however let him flip the hood open to check the problem. "No. No way i'm selling Ole Betsy. Shut the pipe and see what went wrong. She just need a bit of motivating is all."

Hunter pulled out a work knife while viewing the dusty engine bay. Not one part of the engine bay was clean as dust, dried mud, black grime, and rust had eaten their way to the engine. Hunter leaned in closer to the engine block itself and pressed the knife against the starter. All the while Canyon kept turning the key in the ignition, and pressing his right paw on the gas pedal. "Cmon. Cmon. Cmon…" Canyon huffed while trying to get the vehicle to start up.

The starter sparked though and sounded again, but this time with the engine itself starting up with a loud rev before it started to idle just as the truck normally would. Hearing the engine finally start Canyon laughed sounding smug. "See I told yah Hunter. All she needed was some love." Canyon said while waiting for Hunter to get back in the truck.

Hunter though grumbled while he opened the door to the passenger's side of the truck and sat on a peeling leather chair which bounced when he sat on it showing its age. "Well i still say we get a new one." Hunter said while the truck pulled back to the country. He drove the truck back onto paved road. Canyon though grumbled. "You think that kid has a chance in the city? With all the noise, and confusion?" Canyon asked.

Hunter shrugged his elbows up not wondering this. On his mind right now was a decent bed, some racing shows, a beer, and some relaxing. He watched the countryside go by tying not to stick his head out of the window. "I don't know man. I ain't got a clue on how all that works. How about he go to school?" Hunter asked.

Canyon though shook his head. "Nah. He ain't got the money to afford school. Look at us. We gotta go back to work tomorrow and fix the dang fence post again… How about that?" Canyon said expecting an answer, "Hunter?" Canyon asked again. He looked over and saw Hunter was sticking his head out and panting in the wind. If he wasn't driving Canyon would have face palmed, but instead he reached out and grabbed Hunter's pants, and force him to sit back down dragging him. Afterwards, Canyon frowned at him. "You keep doing that people are going to think you have a disease or somethin'..." Canyon grumbled.

As he drove however Canyon kept having his thoughts drift constantly back to when they last saw Charlie. The last he saw of him at the train station he seemed out of breath, and shaken. Canyon hummed to himself in thought, and turned the truck to the right going down a two land on a dark road before turning right again to get back to the place he saw the meteor fall.

Hunter though looked around confused. "Hey man. This ain't the way home where are we goin'?" Canyon however kept driving back to the crash site. He glanced to Hunter with a suspicious look in eyes. Hunter saw this and figured Canyon found something he didn't like. "Hey Canyon you have that look in your eyes again… What's goin' on man?..." Canyon hummed to himself thinking. "I'm thinkin' Charlie didn't look too good at the train station did he?" Canyon asked Hunter while he spoke suspiciously.

Canyon squinted looking down the road. Hunter though thought back to the train station. He wasn't paying as close of attention as Canyon had so he shook his head indicating he couldn't recall. All he could remember was Charlie taking a while to get back to the station. "Well he did take a hell of a long time to get back to us didn't he?" Hunter asked now suspicious himself. Although he looked again at the road while Canyon took a third right back to the station. He squinted at Canyon though now worried about what he was planning. "Hell naw. You ain't thinkin' of goin' back to the alien crash site right?..."

Canyon looked over at Hunter frowning his eyes. "Well he obviously something that took him a while to get back to us." Hunter only looked both ways trying to find an explanation of what took charlie so long to get back to them. Only nothing was coming so e had to shrug again. He dug his rump into his seat now getting nervous. "Uhhhh he just went and looked for the dang thing…" Hunter said while Canyon stopped the truck at the station again. Canyon of course got his flash light from the tan glove box. He then unbuckled his grey seat belt and made his way out to the country to find the wreckage. All the while hunter was forced to travel with him.

Much to their disappointment however, and to a certain extend, Charlie's own words being authentic, there was nothing left of the place except for a ditch filled with water from the stream, there was nothing left but a crash pattern. However, the ditch still have something for them to collect. A single pond of silvery liquid metal like substance was seen on the ground, it has a metal like glow to it that attracts the coyote's curiosity as to what was it. But judging by its property, it can't be from this planet. The way its micro-waves move however is similar to water itself, but the way it dug into the ground seems to indicate that it has a certain kind of sentience to itself to move on its own and position itself like that. It would seem almost like was building a small ditch for itself to hunker down in.

Canyon knelt down and brought out a jar. He was astonished by the liquid metal. He knew he needed a piece all the while Hunter looked at the liquid in the ditch disgusted. "Please tell me that stuff ain't like alien jizz or somethin…" Canyon scooped up some of the liquid, but he frowned at Hunter. "Get real. Unless dem aliens were robots." Hunter shuddered at a thought that slipped into his head he wished would go away, but instead entered his mouth. "Ah man you don't think he was probed do you?" Canyon stood up and looked at the gleaming material while he huffed. "Would you stop please? I never seen this stuff before, and I want to see if we should be worried."

He then went through the country back to the truck. He placed the jar in the truck bed, and then went with Hunter to get in the cab. Hunter however had this worried look on his face the entire time. "The feds is gon' be after us for sure if they find us with this stuff man…" Canyon started the truck ignoring Hunter, but admitted in his head that they might be taken into custody for possessing the material. He then drove back into the country going on the dirt roads again. The bumpy uneven roads. However he didn't put the jar into something to hold it.

As such, while the two coyotes are driving away from the site, the bumpy road began to exert its effect on the jar with the glass container began to bounce up and down on the truck, at first the bump generated a small bounce, but soon the bounces became more violent with the momentum. Eventually, the bounce got the jar flying up in the air and crash into the bed of the truck, the glass shattered spilling the substance all over the floor. This causes the liquid metal to began drifting away almost by itself, it crawls into the crevices of Betsy and make its way into the engine block, Canyon and Hunter would then find that their truck sputtering and the engine was wheezing out exhausted sound as the vehicle came to a halt.

"SHOOT!" Canyon yelled. Hunter suddenly burst into laughter seeing this. "Now we can get a new Betsy!" Canyon however didn't find this funny as he punched Hunter in the shoulder growling. He looked furious while he exited the truck to go the truck bed where he kept a tool box. "No stupid. That means we're screwed if she broke!" Canyon however saw the jar had broke and the liquid was all over the bed. He reach his hand for the red rusted out tool box.

The liquid however covered the box which caused Canyon to flinch backwards yelping. "WAHT IN THE NAME OF-" Hunter went to see what was happening going to the truck bed. He looked in while he shook his head thinking he was onto something. "That's how they get yah. They latch onto yah and don't let go." Hunter said ominnously. Canyon back to the bed to watch the liquid metal move. "Well what the hell is it?" Canyon asked confused.

However the liquid metal lowered itself, and the toolbox was no longer a simple tool box. It had a touch screen on one of the lid's sides while the red color now showed to be shinier than before. The rust had gone away, and had shiny red paint covering it.

This got Canyon and Hunter worried. They both looked at each other with the same expression that read as a sudden realization. They shook their head simultaneously and went to the hood of the truck. Hunter popped the hood open to see what was going on. When the hood lifted the engine bay was no longer the same. In fact the engine was no longer a rust bucket. Instead it looked like the engine, now red with chrome rocker covers, a silver colored aluminum transmission, a new starter, chrome carburetor, and a circle shaped new air cleaner that was flat black. The top of the cleaner was a chrome circle shape in the middle of the dark matte outside. The alternator was chrome and shiny, the black engine belts had been dusted and cleaned off looking more fresh, and less worn with a more uniform appearance while they wrapped around the circular fan belts of the engine. Finally all the dust and grime in the engine bay had been cleared of anything as well as the exhaust headers.

Hunter and Canyon both shocked and somewhat impressed stepped back slowly while they watched more of the transformation occur. "Oh my god our truck is gettin pimped out Canyon…" Hunter said in disbelief. Canyon nodded and shook his head awe stuck by what he was seeing.

Suddenly they heard loud creaking sounds coming from Betsy. This was followed by popping noises. Even stranger they looked closely seeing the truck straighten up. Its chassis bending back into proper positioning. The creaking continued tough on the body where they saw various dents disappear while the truck's body bent back into place. The rust began to fade away disappearing as the metal underwent a chemical reaction to return the rust back into fresh steel. After this the paint returned, but in a jet black glossy coloration.

The grille of the truck then got it's own fix. It faded into a shiny very reflective chrome while the headlight became brighter and less foggy as the lenses were fixed like a magic spell had been casted onto it. The dusty windows turned into a crystal clear version of their former selves.

Canyon turned hi head to look at Hunter, but his confused squint never looked away while his eyes looked at Betsy. "B-Betsy?" Canyon asked. Hunter shook his head. "Nah-ah… That ain't Betsy no more… That's a Jessica now." Canyon turned his full attention towards Hunter frowning at the joke. Hunter gave a half shrug. "Well. She's a new truck basically. Now instead of a rusted out junker we got us a sexy mother trucker!" Hunter exclaimed.

The truck though then revved the engine by itself somehow. This caused the two coyotes to walk backwards confused, and startled. The tuck then opened the doors by itself while saying "Ford F-100 "Betsy" completed scan. Access granted." In a feminine voice. Canyon hearing the truck speak and open the doors on its own. Hunter panted confused looking at Betsy and back at Canyon now having serious conflicting thoughts in his head. "Should we run, or do we go in her?" Canyon however walked to the driver's side on the left.

He saw however the interior was changed entirely. The leather seats were now black, and were fresh. The threading was red in between the crevices of the seats while the whole seat was similar to a gaming desk seat. "Aw man… I liked the old seats. They sunk in cause they was old." Hunter said disappointed.

Canyon though saw the modified interior included a clean semi gloss black dashboard. The instrument panel was now glowing brightly with each line and number of the indicators glew an intense blue while the dials glew neon red. There was also an under lit that made the cab glow red partly on the driver's seat. The steering wheel was gloss black and smooth on the outside while each spoke for the wheel were chromed out, and had three holes in each one. They all led to a gloss black centerpiece circular in shape. Canyon also saw the stick shift was chrome in the shaft and the knob was a shiny black 8 ball. Finally the truck's center console had eight cup holders.

Hunter began laughing like a spoiled child seeing the changes. "Itsa bout dang time we got a good truck! I bet this runs a ton better than the old one!" Canyon however backed away. "Yeah? Do you really trust alien tech? How do you think this thing won't kill us?" Canyon questioned. Hunter to this backed up while raising his hands suddenly concerned for his own well being. "Well I hope Charlie-" Hunter stopped speaking though and looked at Canyon from the cap to the side of the truck Canyon was standing on, THey both then spoke at the the same time with the exact same name. "CHARLIE!" Canyon grabbed his face with both paws. "Oh god if this our truck then he must be in deep…" Canyon said. He then sat on the driver's seat and then snapping the fingers on his right hand gesturing for Hunter to get in immediately. Hunter did, but didn't buckled himself in unlike Canyon. "Oh boy. We are really gettin' into somethin' here man…" Hunter said as Canyon floored the truck on his way to Tundra town,


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend, a new life

Chapter 2: A new friend, a new life

The morning sun shines its light through the window of Charlie's apartment and onto him, the alarm clock sounds up continuously, trying to wake up the young arctic wolf. Charlie grunted and wave his paw at the alarm clock trying to shut it off, while being blindfolded by his own sheet. "Goddamn alarm clock! Just...shut...off!" He finally knocks the clock over the drawers next to him and let it crash down on the floor, the alarm clock was finally shut off for good.

Charlie was still sleepy, he rolls back and forth on his bed for a moment before he finally woke up. But there was something peculiarly odd with him today. From his point of view, there were blue hexagons forming and disappearing, there were also strange lines of number and random codes that filled his view. There was also a blinking green rectangle like one on a computer screen. It blinks there for a few seconds before it disappears, then came along some start up lines.

REACTOR CORE BOOT UP: COM

COMMAND INTERFACE BOOT UP: COM

SUBJECT PERSONALITY: UNCHANGED

PROGRAMMING Lvl: 0

BOT CLASS: ASSAULT BOT

"What in the world? What's going on with me?" The arctic wolf was frantic, last night he did go home completely normal and now suddenly something tells him that he is...a robot?! "Why am I so heavy?" Charlie got off of his bed and when he looks at himself in the mirror, he was speechless. "W...wh...what the hell!?" he can't believe what he was seeing. He was there, standing right in front of the mirror, but now he's a robot wolf in white shimmering armor plate with some blue palette along his now muscular like chests and arms.

Even his eyes are now covered in blue tinted lenses, when he looks at his own body, it seems like he was given the Captain Zootopia treatment, yesterday he was thin and small. Some would say that he's a weasel instead of a wolf. But now he's in a very athletic form, not only that, his clothing has been stripped off, on his pelvic area, he seems to be wearing what appears to be a blue Speedo like armor plate with a wolf symbol on the center of his black belt. "How did this happen to me? Since when did I..." He tries to remember to what has happened to him last night, until it struck him. "That orb, that thing back in Bunnyburrow. I bet that it's still there."

Suddenly British voice sounds up behind him, telling that he's not alone. "It's not there anymore, oh boy." Charlie turns around and saw what he want to see, the metallic orb, floating in front of him, speaking to him and not only that it has a blue eye in the center of its body. "What!? What in the world are you? What are you doing here in my house? Wait, you did this to me. You have done this to me now, didn't you?"

Charlie sends the orb a grim expression, pinning it to the wall with an expression that spells fear and anger at the same time. "Calm down now, dear boy. Let me introduce myself. I am AIC 8179. You can call me Alfred. I am an Artificial Intelligence Core." Charlie growls and bare his teeth out ready to maul the thing out of anger. "I don't care who or what you are, you talking tin can from outer space. Is turning people into robots without their consent your hobby?" Alfred let out a yelp in fear he begs for mercy from the wolf.

"Please, I didn't mean it. There's a lot of things you have yet to know. So please let me lay it out for you." Charlie hesitated, his claw loosens up a bit, "Make it quick. Don't mess around with me." Alfred took a deep cybernetic breath before proceeds to explain to Charlie what he knows.

"You see, I came from a planet called Melwood. My master sent me here because his planet was dying." Charlie seems to rather confuse by this statement, "Then why didn't your master come with you?" He asked the obvious question. "My master was gone, he was too old for space travel. He could only upload the last bit of history of his race before he jettisoned me. That was all I could remember before I went into hibernation mode." "But still that doesn't explain why did you robotized me!" Charlie growls Alfred, his claws tighten around the AI's body.

"Eeek! When you were touching the capsule of my body, you activated the Robotic Nanites that I carried, as a result, it robotized the nearest organic being, and that happens to be you." Charlie scratches Alfred's body slowly, giving the AI a clear message that he doesn't trust the AI. "Ouch! Please that's the only reason I got! Just don't hurt me. Beside If you hurt me, who will help you out in this new body?"

Charlie suddenly realized that the AI was right. He doesn't know how to use his now robotic body, to top it off, he doesn't even know how to provide proper maintenance to his body. "Find, you can stay with me. On one condition, you tell me how to use my body." Alfred gladly took up the deal and agree with Charlie. The white wolf soon lets go of the AI orb as the two began to slowly settle in to live with each other.

Meanwhile, just outside of the Tundra town entrance a black really glossy truck came speeding into the sub division of Zootopia. This one being more cold and built around the needs of the mammals that prefer the colder environments. Already on the truck's windshield some frost and haze were forming from the cold environment.

Inside of the truck of course was Canyon driving still with a sense of urgency as he and Hunter were both pressed into their seats while they moved through the city. However, the two of them had an unnatural feeling going through them. They felt like outcasts here almost. Living in the country they knew nothing of the city, and just tundra town alone was a sight for them to be confused by.

They found eventually where Charlie lived. A decent sized apartment complex. It was tan brown building with a condo like design about 5 stories high. On the door they could see the address registration and intercom system of the building to call its residence with Charlie being listed on 302. Meaning he's on the second 3rd floor in the second apartment.

With that information the two of them headed to a flight of stairs on the outside of the building that made a square shaped spiral. Each stair exit was a flat balcony shape, and led to a cold concrete walkway leading to the rows of apartments.

The two coyotes were not taking the cold well though. Both of them felt their teeth chattering together making an audible clicking sound as their snout raised and lowered in a rapid motion. Canyon though was taking it worse since he need to wrap his arms around himself. "Man this place is cold! W-why do people live where it's always damn winter? Who really?" Canyon questioned.

They both reached the door of the apartment while Canyon pressed the intercom button making a buzzing noise that Charlie could hear. Canyon as he pressed talked on the intercom "Ch-charlie. You there man?..." Canyon asked afraid for Charlie's sake. As well as a thought that hypothermia may happen. Although, this was more of an exaggeration. It was enough to get Hunter to shout. "C'MON MAN. MY TAiL IS FREEZIN'!"

Charlie shudders almost right away upon hearing the voice of Canyon as he quickly went to the intercom of the apartment and press down on the call button to reply. "Give me a second I'm coming to open the door!" He said but his voice sounded rather awkward even on the intercoms since it sounds rather synthetic and almost mechanical like. Hunter and Canyon would then hear some thudding sound of him running around inside the apartment it would seem like he fumbling around or something. Then they heard the clicking sounds of the door knob as he opens the door funny enough he was dressed in a heavy snow outfit that seem to obscure most of his appearance. "Uh hey guys...how are you doing?" He asked shiveringly.

The two of them were clearly shivering. Hunter let out a groan seeing Charlie covered completely in snow clothes. "AWWWW DAMNIT! It's probably cold in there as well. Look at that coat man!" He yelled disappointed. Canyon grumbled and looked Charlie up and down to try and figure out why he was wearing winter clothes. "I thought you'd be used to this place man. It's cold, you're a wolf! Why are yah wearin' that stuff?!" Canyon questioned, but all for the wrong reasons.

"Well uh...you see Tundratown is a bit colder than usual today. So I...uh have to wear this stuff…" He replied though sounding rather nervous by the sound of his voice. It was as if he wants to avoid talking to them or something as he welcomes them in. He also seems to avoid making eye contact for too long with them. He often turned his head away from talking to them and keep his attention focus on closing the doors instead.

They both of course dash right in going for the warmest place they can find. Which happened to be a white couch on the left side of the room with three seats for three mammals. Hunter however looks over to Charlie in an odd, but seemingly funny desperate state. "You gotta heater by any chance?..." Hunter's teeth kept striking each other rapidly like a press machine. He groaned thinking how much better the warm country would be. "Man do you gotta live in places where it's ice cold though? Good God…" Hunter exclaimed.

Canyon however seemed to be really not enjoying the setting they were in. He frowned at Charlie and huffed. "You mind sparing some of that clothes for us please? You're s'posed to be used to this cold. I think you could loose a bit." Canyon stated.

"Uh...well s...sure thing let me get some for ya." He nervously replies to them as he walks towards the closet to open it up and get some clothes for the two coyotes. But as he walks, the coyotes would notice that Charlie's tail seems to sparkling like metal, chromatic metal that is. It wasn't wagging around naturally either instead it stuck motionless like a stubby piece of metal arbitrarily attached to his body as Charlie looks around in his wardrobe. "Uh-oh...I...it seems like I ran out of spare winter clothes for you guys. Guess you'll have to take this one." He hesitantly unzipped the the cloth he was wearing and took off the outfit, in doing so he reveals his robotic frame to the coyotes.

The two of them both reeled back on the sofa, and kicked their legs out in a rapid kicking motion while the barked and yelped terrified, and shocked. Both of their hearts felt like they jumped out of their chests in an attempt to get out. "WHAT THE HELL- WHAT THE HELL?" Canyon shouted. "GOOD LORD MAN!" Hunter shouted equally as terrified, but for them their fear kept them glued to the sofa.

Charlie held up his hands defensively and waves them around to make them calm down to no avail. "Listen guys! Just please listen to me. I don't know what happened to me I swear! I just woke up and found myself like this!" He pointed down at his appearance looking confuse just as much as the Coyotes are. Then a British accent sounded up much to Charlie's dismay, the computer voice was followed by a humming of levitation device as Alfred the AI core flew out to meet them.

"Allow me to be of assistance. I am Alfred the AI construct who augmented Charlie P. Frost here." He introduces himself in a friendly manner to the coyotes while Charlie facepalmed himself and sighed out disappointingly. "I can provide you two with any and all sorts of information regarding what happened to Charlie." He finished his introduction with a laser scan over Charlie's frame.

The two only give Alfred the most confused look they could possibly give. One out of realizing this was an actual extraterrestrial, another showing confusion to everything that was happening especially that of the last 30 seconds, and finally one out of distrust after Canyon realized Alfred did this to both Charlie and Betsy.

All Hunter did was scrambled and roll on the ground after he jumped from the couch. He then scrambled failing his limbs around rapidly, and randomly as he tried to get get to his feet. Once he did he bolted to the door, and jumped to it. His feet landed on the door frame and his hands grabbed hold of the doorknob while he used his right to try and pull the door open by force by arching his inwards in thrusts to pry the door open in a near cartoonish manner." lemme out. Lemme out! LEMME OUT!" He repeated.

Alfred quickly levitates towards Hunter and extend his tendril to tap on the coyote's back to gain his attention. "Uh you know my friend, I haven't even threaten you yet. So could you just sit down and stay calm please?" The orb speaks with a calm tone void of menace or death threat. His gesture and body language also suggests that he was genuine in his words and intention.

Hunter only did a girly scream being poked. He looked back at the tendrils and screamed louder. "IT WANTS TO PROBE MY ASS! HEEEELLLLP!" Canyon seeing Hunter scream like this facepalmed smacking his face with his hand. He stretched the bottom of his eyes out and stood to go talk to Charlie. "So this is you? This is actually Charlie i'm talking to and not some dang robot with Charlie's personality, and all that?" Canyon asked trying to keep calm.

"If I'm not Charlie then who am I?" He asked sounding like he was offended by Canyon's question. "Heck I don't even know why am I like this but some weird things just happen to me okay?" He retorted heaving his chest in a breathing motion and Canyon could feel it, Charlie was still breathing as if he was really alive in front of them. "Look just listen to me, I don't know why am I being turned into a robot, but I need that floating ball of metal over there to know how to take care of myself now. Whether I like it or not." He huffed out at Alfred before sitting down on the chair to calm himself down. Alfred then floats back to Canyon and nodded concurrently.

"I have my reason and purpose to assimilate Charlie into a robot wolf but during my travel, my memory unit was damaged so I can't seem to remember what am I supposed to do beside the aforementioned tasks." Alfred added as he set himself down on a pillow as if he was sitting on it or simply laying his head on it. It's hard to tell as his body is nothing but a spherical body.

Cayon then went to a window and pointed outside at a very old, but nice looking truck. It had the styles that were popular in the 50s including the various arcs and rounding around the vehicle. Charlie could barely recognize it, but once he did he realized that the truck had been Betsy at one point, but now was looking much like a show truck than a worn and rusted truck.

Canyon however cleared his throat. "Well whaddya have to to say about ole Bets' out right there huh? I kinda like that rust on her." Canyon stated.

Hunter however stood back up after letting go of the door. "Okay Mr. Rust, but I sure as hell prefer to shiny and sparkly Betsy out there right now. All i wanna know is why we ain't been turned into damn machines as well?..." Hunter questioned.

Canyon looked back at Alfred now frowning more distrustful than before. "Hey yeah…" He then backed up next to Hunter who already had his fists raised despite feeling cold. Canyon however raised a brow. "Why haven't yah turned us into robots yet?..." Canyon questioned.

Alfred then levitates towards Canyon and Hunter slowly and ominously almost like a shark lurking at its prey. He suddenly stopped midway and began to scan them with his laser beam. First he went over Canyon's form before going for Hunter. Once the scanning was done Alfred then proceeds to give them a written note that sums up the reason as "Generally not qualified". "In short, you're don't seem to have the right temperament and mindset for the process, it might have dire consequences to yourself, not only that but you two are rather out of shape compared to Charlie here." Charlie himself frowned at this, finding it patronizing in an unnecessary manner towards him, favoring him over the coyotes for some reasons.

Canyon and Hunter both frowned offended, and scared as well. "Oh! So you mean you was gon' assimilate us into dern robots, but we don't fit your damn criteria. Is it cause we skinny?" Hunter asked only to get nudged in the shoulder roughly by Canyon. "Enough before he changes his dang mind man!" Canyon growled.

However, Canyon sighed and rubbed his face. "So what now? It won't be long until dem feds show up once they din out your electricity bill is high for reasons. Face it you're robots. And how are yah gonna get outta this place without being seen man?" Canyon asked.

Charlie scratched the back of his head nervously at this question as he sat down on the bed pondering what to do exactly to handle such a situation. "I don't know honestly. It seems like it was just yesterday and now…" He paused and sighed out mid sentence trying to take in the changes in life he has endured up to this point. The AI sphere floats back and forth as if he was pacing around in a thinking manner. It took a few minutes to do so but he suddenly stops and turned to face them.

"You know I think I can change your apartment to fit your new living condition Charlie. Just need sometimes to come up with a suitable blueprint for it." Alfred stated reassuringly before going to sit on Charlie's laps and began the process of thinking and planning the renovation of the place.

[hr]

Meanwhile, at the ZPD Precinct 1, Judy Hopps was working through the numerous paperwork with her partner and boyfriend, Nick Wilde, the bunny and the Fox were going through some of the most intense shifts ever as the paperworks keep piling up. Their most recent case is about a gang of Panda running an illegal fight club.

"95, 96, 97, 98, 99 and 100. God, that was forever." Judy sighed and drop her face on the table, the exhausting work that she went through was too much. It would certainly be worse if she had let a sloth handle it. "Her carrot, you what you're missing?" The sly fox inquired, making Judy lifted her head up barely just to know what he is saying. "What now Nick?" she replied to her boyfriend. "I seems to recall that there's a farm missing a delivery, shipment today." He coolly drops a hint and patiently expect an answer from Judy.

"Delivery? Farm? Oh my gosh! I was supposed to call my family today! I completely forgot! Why didn't you remind me sooner Nick?" She frantically dials her parents' phone number and almost right away, her mom was there to answer her call. "Hi Judy! I'm so glad that you can call! It's been such a long time honey." Bonnie excitedly cheers her daughter's long awaited call. "Oh god, I'm so sorry mom, I was supposed to call you earlier but I...sorta...forgot." Judy nervously explained to her mother, but for Nick, Judy's expression was too good for him to enjoy.

"Oh that's alright honey. Being a big city cop means a lot of responsibility."; "Yeah, speaking of responsibility, where's dad, mom?"; "Your dad is working on the crop. We're going to make the biggest fortune ever. All thanks to a nice wolf from Zootopia." Judy suddenly got curious when hears about a wolf.

"A wolf? Mom, who are you talking about?" Judy curious bend her head to the side a little bit. "Yes, there's this wolf from the city's university. He came down to our family's farm and help us with some Genetically Modified Crop. He's such a nice guy, he departed just yesterday." Out of the farm's crop, Stu Hopps sprayed the crop with pesticides, the carrots, cabbages, lettuces, corns and potato crops were very promising to the farmer family. Judy on the other hand was rather intrigued by her family's recent use of the GMC.

"Wow mom, that must be some help he provided. Can't wait to see the family's effort pay off." It was then that the booming voice of Chief Bogo caught her attention as she has been late with delivering her report, by 15 minutes. "Hopps , Wilde! Where's my report?" Judy quickly wraps up the call. "I'm so sorry mom, I gotta go now. Bye, see you again soon."; "See you again soon too, honey. Hug and kisses." Judy and Nick then must quickly rush their reports into Chief Bogo's office and along the way, they probably have to come up with some ways to explain themselves.

In the hallway however a much younger wolf, a grey one with yellow eyes and a particaullary well built body, was in his locker looking into a small mirror which reflected his image well. He was holding a gloss black comb in his right hand, and he used it to stroke his fur into an even shape, and even layering on his head. He made sure though that each strain of fur was in place, and that none stuck out place making sure his appearance was tidy and clean. His police uniform hugged onto his body tightly without the sight of a wrinkle on it. It was well ironed out as well without a stray piece of fur on him. His body though was trim, and partially muscular, but in an impressive shape. He also smelled of cologne to add to his professional appearance.

He seemed to only mind his own business as he got ready for his shift. He didn't notice the other two as he got done. "Alright. Suit's clean, and crisp. I'm sharp. Not a fur out of place. Breath smells good. Thank God for that." He said talking to himself now as he closed the locker door.

"Don't thank god just yet," said a gruff, deep voice out at the doorway of the locker room, "It ain't over until the fat lady sings, not let's go. It's our patrol shift now around Tundratown." Said a polar bear Sergeant as he sipped the last of his coffee mug and sighed out, savoring the taste in his mouth. "That's a good hot cup of Joe." He commented, musing the flavor of the coffee in his mouth.

Logan gulped nodding his head up and down quickly, and in a nervous fashion. "Y-yes sir Colditz" Logan stated. He however did manage to stand straight up in a respectful manner to make himself appear more presentable to both his peers and his superior officers. Logan simply followed by Colditz right, but still he was much shorter, and much less bulky than the polar bear.

The bulky polar bear led him out of the precinct, passing by various other familiar faces of the ZPD such as Officer Fangmeyer, Rhinowitz and McHorn, the duo went by the receptionist table occupied by the ever friendly and cheery face of Benjamin Clawhauser, who was munching on his donuts like always. "Hey you guys are going out on patrol in Tundratown? Good luck out there, don't run into the mob of Kozlov and Mr. Big!" He wished them luck in an overly cheery manner, almost to the detriment of Jim Colditz who frowned and facepalmed himself.

"We'll be careful damn it. Alright let's keep moving, I'll drive you around to know your neighborhood first new guy." The polar bear grumbled as he led Logan out of the precinct and into the parking lot of their cruiser. The ursus climbed into the vehicle first on its left by the driver's seat, he whines up the vehicle's engine with his key and began to reverse it out of the parking space and drove out of the precinct's gate.

Logan on the drive refrained from sticking his head out of the window despite his canine instincts telling him to do so without reason. He looked out though and scanned the city that passed by the patrol car. It was a smooth ride along the way, and Logan kept his silence while he rode along with Colditz. He did however keep a close eye out for almost anything that looked out of place or suspicious. He scanned the city carefully.

Logan however knew that Tundratown was a place he'd fit in being a wolf .The cold wouldn't affect him, and he knew just by looking at the much larger Colditz he wouldn't have an issue with the cold either.

"Pretty obvious that they sent us out to patrol this place because we fit well here. After all look at the place, snow, ice, blizzard, and that fallow deer…" He grumbled as they pass by a fallow deer in sport sweat shirt preaching on the sidewalk to the pedestrians. "...like I say, the world pigeon holed you into what you do best base on your species and that's it. Sure Hopps and Wilde are the maybe exception but still, that won't change the world at the drop of a hat." He kept on driving, eventually the two came to Herd Avenue where Charlie's apartment was.

As Logan was scanning around however his eye spot a truck that was out of any parking spot, and just parked on the grey concrete curb. However, logan couldn't help, but whistle as he saw the sight. "Hey, uh, Colditz sir. Check that out. A '56 Ford F-100. Thing is in top shape too, but… Why would someone park it in a place like this out of parking?..." Logan asked confused. He at least knew enough that old truck was of great value, but he knew that someone who drove a vehicle that old and that valuable would at least park it correct or risk a towing.w

The polar bear stopped his cruiser near the parked pickup truck and disembarked from his vehicle to inspect it. He took out his parking ticket and began to jot down the license plate of the '56 Ford F-100 while Logan was inspecting the vehicle's interior. "Found anything? This truck looks like it got tricked the heck out of it. Never seen any tires like these before, not even on an off road truck company." The bear observed as he ripped out the ticket and tagged it on the windscreen of the truck before glancing at the seats of the truck in curiosity. "Man talk about luxury." He uttered.

Logan could only grin while he looked at the pristine condtion of the truck. "You know this cold air isn't going to help the poor engine. Its oil must be freezing." Logan to what he had just stated however had to sigh disappointed that a truck like this must be own by some bad owner. Or that was the thought in his head at least. As he inspected the inside of the truck he found that there was a wooden gun stock under the driver's seat.

Logan suddenly squinted confused by what he was seeing. "What the hell?... Is that a gun?" As he squinted he saw that a revolver was hidden under the passenger side of the truck. In fact it was a Colt single action army. A much older revolver than was was issued by the ZPD. "Oh. Hey. What do you know. This thing has concealed weapons…" Logan said as he looked back at colditz.

Colditz quickly went over to see the hidden weapon inside the truck and squinted his eyes upon seeing it inside the vehicle, he immediately grabbed his radio to call the Precinct. "Dispatch this is Kingmaster-1 patrol, we have uh a case of hidden weapons inside a black colored F-100 pickup truck in Tundratown, requesting backup over." and almost right away, he was answered by Clawhauser's high pitched overly cheery voice.

"10-4 Kingmaster, dispatching tow truck and additional patrol back up now over." Said Clawhauser over the radio.

"Over and out. Alright Logan, let's search this thing see what we got or just basically who owns this thing." The polar bear put away the radio back on his belt and check his weapon, being a Zootopia Police Officer means that he isn't allowed to carry lethal weapons and only pepper spray, taser and a tranquilizer weapon for self defense, he picked his pepper spray first and began to check for a way to open the door of the pick up truck. Funny enough, he found that the door was locked but not from the inside or by a key like usual, rather it has been locked with an electronic lock and the knob has a smooth LED glass like device to scan his pawprint.

Logan in the meantime assumed patrol would have led to vehicle ticketing, and of course the present possible towing. Logan went back to the patrol car, and opened the trunk to a grey colored interior spacing. In the trunk were various electronics including laptops, breathalyzers, radar gun, and other objects of interest, but he got out a much simpler tool. He grabbed hold of a silver colored flat metal stick with some angular grooves in the top. The tool happened to be called a slim jim. Mainly used to open locked vehicles.

Logan went back to the driver's side door, and used the slim jim by placing the flat side in the middle of the driver's window and the inside of the door. Once in he pushed it deeper into the door and began using it to feel around for the locking mechanism or bar that would open the door using an up and down sweeping motion of the tool. A very faint click was heard and the door had been unlocked. "Well no matter how advanced this thing is it uses conventional locking mechanics." Logan stated huffing.

"Nice job kiddo, let's see what we got inside." Jim patted his partner on the shoulder gently as the bear began to do what he does best, snooping around inside vehicles. The ursus stuck his head into the vehicle's interior and sniff the refrigerated air and the cologne of Logan assaulted his sensitive nose. The bear held his nose and coughed out. "Yeesh Logan, you use perfume as well? What are you planning to do, seduce me to get a promotion?" The bear grumbled out as he searches the truck's glove compartment, he found some papers however of the vehicle's registration and its name superimposed on the seats.

"Betsy...somebody loves their truck." He commented as he got out of the vehicle. At that moment a tow truck has arrived to pick up the vehicle. "It's about time you guys come, where were you? Got lost around the corner?" He sarcastically asked and stood back as the tow truck prepare to bring the suspected vehicle to the police impound.

Logan however found that the truck's two current owners were listed on some documentation papers he had collected from the glove box. "So we have a Mangeboyd and a Mr. Hunter Growlsmith.." Logan snorted trying to hold in a laugh. "Oh boy these guys are the most redneck descriptions I have heard in awhile." Loagan stated as he put the documents back. He then looked at the apartment complex. "Well I suppose they might be in one of these apartments here… They wouldn't have left their Betsy alone too long now would they?" Logan asked.

"Course not...considering they're rednecks I wouldn't be too surprised that they are from out of town and probably never adhere to the no guns allowed policy of the city. Let's see how much will they miss the truck first." The polar bear whistle and gave the signal for the tow truck to drive the pickup away first to the impound before gesturing for Logan to follow him back into the cruiser. "Can't tell where they are in those apartments to be exact but one thing is for sure, when they get news that their truck is hauled off, they'll be running to the police impound to ask it back then we'll ask them about the guns." The bear replied calmly almost like a mobster as he reclines inside the cruiser, waiting for the rednecks to exit the building. If they will ever do so.

Of course the red necks were watching the event take place from inside of Charlie's apartment. It was however Canyon who growled the loudest seeing his truck being hauled off. "DID YOU SEE THAT? WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT THEM FEDS?" he questioned the loudest out of the two of the rednecks as he was watching his possible prized possession being hauled away.

Hunter however stuck to the back of the room, and away from the window. He was crouched down. "Forget the truck! Our skins are on the dang line now man! They find out we been runnin' with aliens they gon' do that deep cavity search…" Hunter gulped to what he had such said in a nervous manner.

Canyon however glared back at him "Well it wasn't my fault we got involved with- with-" He tried to find a way to best describe Alfred as he looked at him confused. He looked back at Hunter, and made a more angry approach to his wording as he stomped on the ground. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO GET INVOLVED WITH A BUNCH OF WHACHAS?" He yelled. The tension between the two of the red necks grew, and all for a truck.

Charlie seeing the two rednecks start fighting got him stressed out and frustrated by the their bickering, the wolf on impulse made a loud howl at the two before following it up with a yell "QUIET!" He then huffed out and began to contemplate his plans. "Okay I'll need to get out there and get Betsy back for you guys without problems. I can't guaranteed getting your guns back but at least your truck first and foremost. Got it?" He snarled slightly at the two as he looked at Alfred. The AI nodded his spherical body and levitates to pick up Charlie's digital watch and scanned it with his laser. The AI orb extends a tendril and spray on it liquid metal like substance that is the Nanites he uses, with the substance covering the watch, the device was dismantled and reassembled into a small microchip like device.

"Here you go this should work." Alfred then implants the chip into Charlie's built in wrist mount under his armor plates. With the device attached, Charlie saw a holographic display of time, place, directioning, temperature and map was projected on orange holographic screen that he can access and flips around easily. He then saw his body flashes and it began to morph its appearance to his original flesh and blood form. Thankfully enough, it also comes with Charlie's own set of clothes, a grey T-Shirt advertising Ridley Skunk's movie Goatiator on its front and a pair of black pants. "I've just implanted a hologuise device into your frame, this should help you go about relatively unharmed around town." Alfred calmly explained as he let Charlie taking in the device's effect while his HUD registered its presence and synched its control to his system.

The two of the rednecks seeing the advanced technology became slightly more confused, but went along with it. "Okay. So. The spray on metal stuff can basically make a piece of… Almost anything… Into something higher tech and all that." Canyon stated. He shrugged though now just accepting that all these possibilities were a reality now, or could possibly be brought into reality.

Hunter however chuckled after he knew one thing was for sure. It reminded him of watching science fiction television and movies in the past. "Man this is pretty cool. Oh cept for the fact that MY GUNS WERE IN THAT DERN TRUCK!" Hunter abruptly shouted.

Charlie sighed out and huffed at Hunter as he facepalmed himself. "Just calm down, getting your truck back so you two could at least go back to work on the Hopps Family Farm is the first and foremost importance no argue about that!" He strongly declares now completely lost his patience with the coyotes whining. He then storms out of the apartment with a folder in hands and went out towards the DMV, there was little he can explain to the two coyotes, but at least to himself, he knows exactly what he was doing.

[hr]

At the Hopps Family Farm, Stu Hopps was very excited as the time has come to harvest his crops. The brown bunny rushes out to the field and run his tractor through the wheat field, bundling the wheat into bundles, ready for delivery. Meanwhile, back at the farm, Bonnies and some of her relatives were harvesting the carrots, the primary crop of the family and their most prized crops.

The carrots were placed in large crates, others were put into the barn for the family to use. By the time the afternoon came, the Hopps family farm has completed this year's biggest harvest yet with trucks carrying their harvest by the rows into the city, but little do they know, that the stage is set for things to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Driver's license for heroes!

Chapter 3: Driver's license...for superheroes!

Going to the DMV is probably the worst thing ever to happen to any mammal in Zootopia. The place is gosh darned slow, as slow as a sloth. Since it was staffed exclusively by sloths, it was to be expected. Charlie is going to get his driver's license today, but he refuses to leave his house as a robot, everyone will be screaming like there's no tomorrow. Fortunately, Alfred was able to provide Charlie with a device that can disguise him.

Walking into the DMV, Charlie was very nervous, there was no guaranteed that his disguise would hold up in a public place. But nevertheless, he pushes on anyway. Coming over to the desk of Flash the Sloth, Charlie submits his record over to the sloth.

"I'm due to a driving test today. So who's going to be my proctor for today?" Charlie asked, waiting for a slow answer from the sloth. "I will...be your...proctor...for...today. Please...go to...the...right...exit...for...the test." Flash handed over the file for Charlie and slowly follow him to the right exit to start the driving test. Charlie was supposed to drive a car, so he slips into a blue muscle car and wait for a full 5 minutes for Flash to slip into the car.

After Flash went into the car, he presses his pen and read his paper for the test. "Now...let's...start...with...going...downtown...take...this car...slowly." Flash's speaking was a huge problem for Charlie to bear with. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that we won't be pull over by anyone." Then Charlie started the car's engine, he drove the vehicle to the edge of the practice area, then exits the DMV then drives around Savannah Central for the duration of the test.

Throughout the test, Charlie was able to keep himself calm, his enhanced cybernetic brain helps him process information faster and more efficiently, never has he felt so confident with getting a driver's license.

In fact, being able to hear and execute Flash's instructions with ease helps him bury the dread of being compromised. Eventually Charlie got back to the DMV with flawless execution, he parallel parked his car right into the marked space. "So, what do you think of that?" Charlie glances over to Flash, he found that Flash was only a quarter through with rating Charlie's performance.

"Give me...a few...more...minutes...please." Charlie can only slam his face into the steering wheel when he learn of this revelation. "Oh god, how long is this going to take?"

Eventually when Charlie has finally earned his driver's license. But when he came up to his apartment, he found that Alfred has been redecorating his apartment.

"What...have...you...done?" Charlie gasped when he saw his apartment now looks like something that came out of a Cyberpunk world. His TV has been replaced with a holographic touch screen, but instead of watching news channels, it now works like a massive Paw-Pad.

His bed stays mostly the same in function but now it has a black block like appearance, Charlie's HUD can tell right away that it's made from a specialized material for comfort. Even his bathroom is now full of high tech equipment for a robot to clean himself up. His couch has been redesigned into an orange chair with a control pad on the right handler, there were also wires on it along with some mechanical arms to conduct repair and maintenance for Charlie.

"Surprised? I thought so, dear boy. I did some redecoration of your home while you were away. All bases on necessities, of course." Alfred floats around Charlie, showing the wolf the purpose of the new Cyber furniture. "I just left for a driver's license, and now you do this? Can I even trust you to sit tight and don't do anything for 15 minutes?" Charlie's frustration was reaching a new height as Alfred didn't consult with the arctic wolf about any of the changes that he had made.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're angry about this. But you should know o' chap, you can't just keep all the old things when you're a robot already, right? So consider this, my provision for free, so to speak. Now that we're settled in, or should I say, half of us, it is time for us to go get the redneck's truck back."

Charlie sighed in reluctance, he then hops on to his chair then activate the holographic screen. With a tap on the space that his HUD indicated as the touch screen, a large 16:9 blue holographic screen starts up and loaded its OS.

"So that explains why my Laptop disappeared." Charlie sarcastically quipped about the fact that his laptop is probably dismantled and its components integrated into the touch screen. As the windows popped up in holographic screen, Charlie was greeted with a news video from ZNN reporting live from Bunnyburrow that shocked him beyond recognition.

"This is ZNN, reporting live from Bunnyburrow, residents have just reported a bizarre case of farming fiasco. Local farmer, Stu Hopps reported that nearly every single one of his crops deform in the strangest way and that his carrots are all darkened to rot to the core, while then his potatoes are all shrunk to the size of a bean and many more strange cases." Said the female snow leopard news anchorwoman of ZNN. Charlie coughed out at this almost right away.

"Oh man better get Betsy back pronto! Be right back!" Charlie bolted out of his home and ran straight to the police precinct of the ZPD, time was running against him and by extension, the rednecks as well. At the precinct, he has to retrieve Betsy for the rednecks while the two before their next lost paycheck arrives to haunt them for life. He walks into the precinct's foyer and glance around as his HUD scans the various visitors and officers around the place.

He saw the two officers responsible for carting off Betsy and began to approach them with a blank expression, not knowing what to say. He knew that asking legal permission to get an impounded car out of the precinct is nearly impossible so he decided to come up with a convincing enough story. "Uh officers, can I ask if you guys are still hiring someone here in the precinct?" Charlie asked in a friendly manner, though his voice sounds a bit off to say the least due to the robotic nature of his current body.

Logan glanced over at Charlie, and thought the question was an odd one. They were in need for more officers which was true since the city was expanding each day, and more citizens were always arriving. What perplexed Logan however was the fact that Charlie was straight forward asking for a police type job. "Uhhhh… Oh boy. Listen. We appreciate your enthusiasm, but this is not a pizza delivery job, or a cashier type thing." Logan calmly stated while glancing over at Charlie's body to see if he was even fit enough to perform in the challenging job.

To Logan's eyes, Charlie seems like an athletic wolf coming out of his dream with a young mid twenties youthful face gleaming blue eyes and pristine white fur. His body has some muscle layers that denotes he must have hit the gym quite often with pectoral muscular growth on his arms and chest. His abs were absolutely gorgeous to look at even when they were hidden under his shirt. "Yeah I know the drill but seriously, I could work anything in the ZPD." Charlie calmly replied while keeping up his enthusiastic expression.

As much as Logan was to keep to the standard way society and procedure runs he couldn't help, but admire Charlie for his tenacity. However, one thing did get to Logan's mind. "Well sorry to say this to you, but I'm kind of the lower ranks around here right now. Just parking duties, and patrol." Logan said. He pointed his head toward Colditz in a shrug like gesture. "I dunno sir what do you think? He hasn't even seen the academy yet." Logan stated.

The polar bear shrugged as he examines Charlie's physical appearance, the bear himself wasn't quite impressed judging by the look of his face as he shook his head. "No I don't think this guy can work here. Not that I'm jealous of his Mr. Olympian appearance but I don't see him being in the right mix." His scaffing assessment of Charlie put a dent on Charlie's enthusiasm as the arctic wolf droop his ears down in reaction to the bear's unappealing words.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way out then officers." He replied and turned to exit the precinct. The arctic wolf turned away from Logan and began to walk out towards the foyer but something caught Logan's eyes, a spark of metal flashed up on the back of Charlie's head, it was a glint but it's a denotation that there was more to him than meets the eyes.

Logan squinted his eyes, and rubbed them as well. He squinted again trying to get a better look, or if what he was seeing was real. "Oh boy… I think my sleeping habits are catching up." Logan however realized that what he was seeing was real, and as such he had to catch up to Charlie by running over to him. "Woah. woah. Woah. What's with the uhhh…" Logan tried to come up with some words to describe what he was seeing, but all he managed was pointing at the back of his neck gesturing to Charlie where the issue was.

Charlie glanced back at Logan briefly before tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes. "What? What's the problem?" He asked curiously looking somewhat annoyed by Logan's questioning, Charlie noticed that he was now out of the precinct and was heading down the stairs, he still needs to get Betsy back somehow. "Is there a problem with my attitude?" He asked a bait question and see how will Logan reply to determine what was on his mind.

Logan again pointed to his neck, but sighed and pointed to the metal flaking on Charlie's head. "No. Dude. Whatever that is on you. You got a bit of chrome on you from somewhere. Did you put tin foil on your head or something?" Logan continued. Logan almost began to regret thinking of Charlie getting into the force if he couldn't maintain a sharp appearance.

"Oh no, the hologuise isn't holding up, I need to take him out now." Charlie thought to himself as he glanced around to his sides briefly before he suddenly tackles Logan and grabbed his right arm then twisted it to his back and slammed him into the concrete wall behind a SWAT van. Charlie's left wrist opens its armor plates and reveal a needle and he injects the drug into Logan's vein, a truth serum that brings down the gray wolf's mental barrier and degrade his attention. "I'm going to ask you once, where is the pickup truck?" He asked Logan, trying not to make a hassle of the situation.

Logan attempted to disallow the drugs to seduce him into revealing locations, but he couldn't feel his obedient self. In fact he felt all actions turning towards a singular task at force all against his own will. Even his conscience was telling him that he need to give Charlie the location of the truck, and he knew just which one since it was in all in his most recent of memories. "Uhhh… impound lot. Take a left once you get out of the precinct parking lot, and then another left. The black 1956 Ford F-100 is in the 5th row 2nd column…" Logan then without much purpose after that arched his head backwards and let his mouth hang open while his tongue hung out on his right side all the while he let out a zombie like moan.

With that in mind, Charlie borrowed Logan's handcuffs and proceed to restrain the drugged officer down on the ground, to make the work load more discreet, the Arctic wolf rolled Logan into the SWAT van and closed the vehicle's doors to keep him hidden in there. He then keeps Logan's directional instructions in mind and make his way out of the Precinct parking lot before making a left turn. Charlie walked down the streets until he arrives at the impound of the Precinct. He looks inside and found the rednecks pickup truck right where Logan said it would be.

A grinned formed on Charlie's face for a brief moment before he proceeds to walk over to the alleyway to the side of the Precinct's compound wall. Inside the alleyway, he looked back and forth, finding that the place is fairly secluded with the pedestrians going about completely unnoticed. He looked at his paws again and his blue tinted HUD shows him a line of text that said "MAGNETIC PAW PADS ENGAGED". Charlie soon found out that with the paw pads he can climb onto walls and scales buildings like Spider Ham. He traverses the flat vertical concrete wall of the impound lot and make an acrobatic flip into the parking area. "Okay...I better ask Alfred about my Combat frame then, and adjust the combat protocols since I know next to nothing about it." He muttered.

The wolf went towards Betsy and opened its doors like how Logan did when the police officer haul the vehicle off. The white wolf went inside and settle himself into the driver seat, however, he soon realized just how difficult it was to drive a redneck's truck. He nonetheless synced his HUD into driving mode and his now synthetic brain began to display an Augmented Reality path for him to ram his truck through the security barricades. Charlie breathes out slowly and fired up the engine of Betsy first, letting it purred a bit before slamming the gas and pushing the gear and begin to drive Betsy out towards the barricade, the hippo officers inside the guard house saw the truck was driving towards the barricade in a sudden, this sends him into a panic attack as he fell down from his chair and unable to stop Charlie from ramming out of the barricade in time.

A loud crash sounded up that caught the ears of nearby officers including Logan, they raced out to check what happened but finding that Logan was cuffed inside a SWAT truck and a broken barricade, much to Jim's dismay as he releases Logan from the cuff links. "What the hell happened?" The polar bear asked his partner.

Logan coughed out of his lungs, and groaned. "No more donuts for me thanks… I got enough paperwork…" Logan mumbled to himself still loopy on the sedative drugs Charlie used. He got up while groaning as he felt blood rush to his head making an almost nauseating feeling. He had to rub his head to regain some of his foot hold. He looked up at Colditz though and sighed. "I have no clue sir. I just…. I think-" He suddenly stopped and looked down at his body. "I'm not sure what happened, but whoever that was just knocked me out! Does it look like he stole any organs?" Logan grit his teeth while he felt around his body for stitches of which obviously weren't there. Once he realized none of his organs had been stolen he let out a sigh of relief from his lungs. "So what happened sir?"

"What happened? The truck we impounded got stolen! That's what happened get in the cruiser now, we need to catch it right away!" The polar bear growled as he tugged Logan with him into their cruiser to chase down the truck while the other ZPD officers began to scramble to their vehicles to be diverted to somewhere else, namely, Bunnyburrow.

Charlie in the meantime has brought Betsy back to the apartment and ran up to his home to get the rednecks and Alfred. He opened the door and bolted inside, grabbing Alfred's frame right away and called the coyotes, "Guys! Something just happened in Bunnyburrows, the crops there have been mutated including the ones we worked on!" He shouted out showing them news footages of various farms that are mutated.

The coyote's eyes bolted open after they were abruptly woken up from their sleep from Charlie's loud shouting. They were both on the couch laying down in opposite directions, Canyon's head on the right side of the couch and Hunter's head on the left, but they both looked over at the TV in a state of sudden shock. "Wait what happened?" Canyon questioned.

Hunter's eyes widened as he looked at the TV. His livelihood was at stake and without it there would be no money coming in for him, or Canyon. "Aw man! What the hell?" The two of them scrambled to sit upright on the couch in an uncoordinated, and dizzy manner as they were both still just waking up.

Charlie then shows them various photos of the crops they have worked on for the past years now mutated and deformed beyond recognition with the corn cobs now sparkle like chrome with a shade of dark green. Carrots and berries were withered and hardened into metal like stubs and orbs respectively. The sight was something out of Sci-Fi horror movie for farmers.

Both of them suck down into the couch. Their heads bowed, and their bodies inched forwards in a very depressed slump. Canyon cleared his throat while he took in the information albeit not well. "Well… How much do you think we can auction off Betsy for?... " Hunter hearing his best friend say this about his prized possession gulped realizing how deep into the situation they were now in. "Uh…. Charlie. I think we all need to start findin' new jobs…" Hunter admitted feeling a depressed rock feeling develop in his gut.

"Not unless I figure out what's happening in Bunnyburrow, get in Betsy now we're going back down to the Burrows." The robot wolf said with a vigor of conviction and almost leadership like tone in his voice as he led them down the stairs to board Betsy with Alfred in hands.

The two of the coyotes as they followed behind looked around in sneaking like manner while they followed with Charlie. Canyon snorted though when he saw Charlie park correctly. "Oh… That's how you city folk park here. I thought the curbs were all for parking here…" Canyon sighed and went over to Betsy's driver side. However, Hunter looked into the passenger side window. "I swear they better not have done takin' my grandpappy's single action revolver…" Hunter growled.

Canyon opened the driver's door, and immediately looked under the seat of the truck. Staring right back at him was a shiny gun metal repeater rifle with a brown wooden stock as well as wooden grip. He sighed in his own relief knowing that the weapon nowadays was a hefty penny to pay.

Canyon looked over to Hunter seeing he still had the family Heirloom with him. A single action army revolver. Of course Hunter wasn't smart enough to know he needed to keep the weapon concealed as he took it right from the bottom of his seat to inspect it. To thigh however Canyon sighed. "Hunter. Put the gun away man. We're gonna get by a landlord or somethin…" Canyon stated as he turned the key in the ignition. He then back the truck into reverse and exited the complex while turning on the radio to Johnny Thrash. He then pulled onto roadway while the radio played. Unfortunately the news had turned on boring Hunter who was already groaning.

In the meantime, Jim Colditz was driving around town with his partner Logan to hunt down the missing truck. They were now back into Tundratown as they two look around icy glacier like part of town to hunt down the pickup truck when suddenly, Jim came to an intersection where he saw the same truck was on the streets, ready to resume its journey once the light turns to green. "Logan, we got them now. We just need to follow them back to their hideout and we'll catch the whole gang there." The bear grumbled to his partner as he was easing up on the wheel. Little did they know that Charlie was inside the truck bed, hidden under the metal exterior of the vehicle.

The truck proceeded through the green light while Logan glared at the truck somewhat in an angry fashion. "Yeah I see them sir… Take a right quickly. I don't think they even know we're here right now." Logan continued watching the truck pass on the streets.

Indeed the two of the coyotes were unaware they were being followed. Canyon drove at a decent speed 5 mile above the speed limit along the black paved roads. Hunter though looked back into the truck bed. "Charlie you ever get that weird feelin' you bein' followed, or yah know watched?"

Charlie who was lounging on the back of the truck nodded to Hunter and began to whisper to him cautiously so as not to make the rednecks take rash actions. "Yeah I think so too, I don't know who but let's just keep going normally so they won't jump on us too soon. Get my drift?" He asked glancing his eyes around and switching on his X-Ray mode, he could see Logan and Colditz following them however, and he sighed out. "Damn, it's those two guys again who confiscated the truck. I think they want it back, keep driving but don't make a fuss out of the situation, got it?"

Hunter whimpered, and looked forwards straight ahead to the passing road, but Charlie saw that his fear really was for any kind of law enforcement. Charlie didn't know why either. Canyon kept his attention set on the road ahead. "What'd Charlie say?"Canyon asked keeping the ride smooth. Hunter gulped not willing to admit who was following behind the truck. "Oh no one. Just the dern dang feds after us…" Canyon choked on air and coughed feeling his heart jump. "THE FEDS?" Canyon suddenly shouted. He gulped and kept a nervous very wide eye stare on the road as they entered the country. Unfortunately for the two law enforcement officers the traffic congestion in the country was much less than the traffic in the city meaning no cars to hide behind.

As they drive out of the city further and further towards the countryside, Colditz saw that the time of day has progressed to dusk and now there was a peculiar sense assaulting his nose, he could have sworn that it was metallic and the aroma seems to reek with all sorts chemical substance that assaults his nose as well as Logan's own, there was little to suggest what was actually happening and they are left with asking the same question in their own head without a clear visual evidence. But little did they know, they will see what has happened to the most important food source of Zootopia.


	4. Chapter 4: The infected crops

Chapter 4: The infected crop

The rednecks eventually had lost the two officers. Only however with Canyon using his off roading skills using unmarked and unpaved dirt roads to lose the officers after they had passed a tanker truck. Although this was at poor Charlie's dismay as he was already familiar with how unforgiving Canyon was on unpaved roads.

Canyon exited the truck and closed the metal door of the truck as he went to the truck bed to check on the two shaken passengers. "Hey. Charlie did you enjoy the ride? So if it was a bit rough that time, but them cops were makin' me nervous. You're okay though right?" Canyon asked.

"All right!? All right!? After what I've been through on the bumpy country road that you guys frolic and relish in? No thank you for that! Now you coyotes sit here and wait, I'll go see what's going on up ahead." He snarled and grumbled, letting his anger fume out of him in a cautious manner as he disappeared into the nearby bushes and approached the Hopps family farm.

Canyon simply shrugged Charlie off and he leaned back in the seat. He looked out of the window and muttered to himself. "Don't know what get gettin' him so worked up 'bout a bumpy ride. Been doin' this for year, and I never once complained…"

Alfred sarcastically clears his throat and promptly replied to the Canyon as the AI starts up the holographic computer screen inside the truck to play the role of mission control. "Maybe it's the fact that nobody in their right mind would enjoy bumpy road trips with rednecks." He then returns his attention to Charlie as the screen established a camera link between him and Charlie's eyes, giving them a live feed of what was he seeing as Charlie climbs up a silo tower.

Canyon grumbled, and looked to the shiny screen. He blinked his eyes however when he saw Charlie on top of the silo. "Is he crazy? That silo hasn't exactly shown the most sturdy ladder yet." Canyon stated while Hunter looked himself to see the wolf climb, "I mean i've been meanin' to get to it. You know replacing the ladder and all, but I just don't got the tools…" Hunter admitted.

For the residents at Bunnyburrow, today is a weird day. All of their hard work are wasted, their crops are mutated and deform, the crops that are not harvested are mutated with jet black color, the corn are now as hard as metal, the cabbages are glowing with a green emerald. Everything is too out of this world to the bunny farmers of Bunnyburrow.

That is where Judy Hopps comes in, the first bunny officer in the ZPD and her partner Nick Wilde volunteered themselves for this assignment, after all this is her home after all. Arriving at her family's farm, Judy and Nick are horrified by the scene of the crops. "Oh my gosh! Dad, what happened to our crop?" Judy gasps when she leans in and poke the now deformed carrot with her carrot pen.

"I don't know, honey. Yesterday I was spraying the pesticides on the crops and now this happens." Stu replied to his daughter, still distraught by the current status of his crops. "Nick, what do you think happened here?" Judy turns to her partner.

"Well I don't know Carrots. But don't you think that this is probably caused by your dad's faulty pesticides?" Nick's indifferent answer immediately attracted Judy's unrelenting fury, she quickly lashes back at Nick.

"Nick, how could you say that? My family has been a farmer family for generations, so there's no way that my dad could be this careless." But while Nick and Judy are arguing with each other, Bonnie and Stu are watching their argument with a nervous look on their face.

"Honey, are you seeing what I'm seeing? I mean this can't be Judy's..." Before Stu can finish his sentence, Bonnie cuts in. "Oh, shush now, dear, this can't be all that bad. Besides Judy can't be that fox's girlfriend, right?" At that moment, Judy and Nick stops arguing when they hear Judy's parents talk.

Judy quickly turns her attention back to her parents then quickly put up a confident smile, "Don't worry mom and dad, we'll find out what's happening to Bunnyburrow and put a stop to it."; "Oh we know that you will honey. Good luck to you too." Bonnie hugs her daughter and kiss Judy on the cheek, "Then what are we waiting for, carrot? Let's get this thing over with so I can buy some extra blueberries." But little does Judy and Nick knows, their entire conversation has been eavesdropped on.

Standing on the top of a nearby silo is Charlie the cyber wolf, he heard all of the conversation down to the last sigh and gasp. "It sounds like you should get a sample from one of the crop, and check on the pesticide in the storage." said Alfred on Charlie's communique, "You don't have to tell me twice. I'll check the corn cob first then the pesticide that they used." Charlie then jumps down onto the cornfield below and quietly moves around the field to find his perfect sample.

When he walks, the paw pads on his feet generate a magnetic field to mask his movement, making him as quiet as a feline. Charlie eventually comes across the section of infected corn, there his sensors went off the charts as he soon realizes that all around him, there was nanites everywhere in the air. "Alfred, you're getting my feed?" Charlie asked. He pans around to have a look of the corn field and everywhere he looks, his scanner says that the corn are infected with Nanites similar to his.

"Yes, this is quite distressing to say the least. The area is heavily contaminated by the nanites, but I don't know where is the source. We might be busier than I thought we'd be, dear boy." Alfred replied, as he was busy helping Charlie analyzing the effects of the corn field, Colditz has arrived at the Hopps Family Farm with Logan. The two officers were not at the epicenter of the infection with Colditz stroking his chin, appalled and curious at the state of the corn cob.

"Well whoopee doo, looks like we have ourselves a case of chrome plated farm produces. Attack of the crystal lunch if you will." He elbowed Logan slightly as the polar bear went out of his cruiser to inspect the crop up close.

Logan stepped out of the vehicle and began moving into the farm. He didn't hesitate however to walk onto the field, and get up close to the infected crop. He whistled though impressed by the ravaged state. "Dear God. I don't really know what to say here sir, but this is going to be a problem. I can already see the inflated prices of food." Logan then crouched over to an infected carrot crop, and noticed just how large the carrots have been made. "Not to say this food was already inflated…" Logan picked off a carrot for evidence and lab study. To him it felt oddly smooth, and unnaturally cold like metal should be.

"Inflated nothing...this stuff is going to drive folks crazy over what the hell are they using for farming." Jim grumbled as he poke one of the corn cob with his pen seeing how stubby it was and how hardened the cobb has become. However, they weren't alone, Logan would then hear the snapping sound of branches from behind him, someone was moving through it with the intent to stay stealthy but the sound seems to have betrayed his presence away to the wolf officer. With his mentor busy photographing the evidences, he may have to search it himself.

Logan walked closer to corn stalks. He made a look back to Colditz, but he decided to take this one for once not wanting someone to hold his hand anymore, or at least for this moment. His hand itched to his pepper spray in case something went wrong. He used the back side of his right hand to push the shiny crop stalks away so he could enter the corn field. As soon as he entered all there was, was him, his rusting in the stalks, and the movements each stalk made from his movements.

Watching his movement from the crops was Charlie, the robot arctic wolf was without his hologuise on as he crouched down and uses the bushes and overgrown to conceal his silhouette as he moves slower but keeping his eye on Logan as he moves around him to pick out one of the sample Alfred needs.

He cuts an infected corn off of its branch and puts it inside the rucksack he brought with him on his way to Bunnyburrow. "I got you a sample, moving on to the pesticide storage now." He crawls on the ground, slowly moving past Logan behind his back and stood up and make his way towards the storage house. But as he does so, further snappings were heard by Logan, but these are much less audible than before.

Logan's ears twitched when he heard Charlie's movements. Startled, he shifted his entire body around to view whatever he thought was making the noise. He glared his eyes to whatever was making it, but he found nothing. Admittedly, his body was stiff from being unnerved as the situation was now creeping him out. He had to continue with his duty however so he continued moving deeper and deeper into the mechanized corn fields. As he moved deeper the smell of metal burned his sensitive nose.

Logan would soon see on the ground were a series of footprints, wolf footprints but clearly not his and they certainly don't look like a normal wolf has passed through here. In fact, upon closer inspection, Logan would find that the footprints were featureless, completely devoid of patterns for him to run analysis on and it was heading straight towards the storage house for some reasons.

Logan as he followed the footprints kept his body low to the ground to keep track of each print making sure not to lose the path. "What the heck left these?... Not any animal that i've ever seen…" Logan began to question leaving his superior officer behind as the situation before him grew stranger. Being a canine he used his superior sense of smell to figure out just what it was he was following, but all he could smell was the nauseating sweet smell of liquid metal. The metal smelled almost like pan cakes or waffles. Something like badder, but still metalic enough like blood that it sickened him.

He would soon came up towards the storage house, that was when the footprints end with some earth being dent almost like it was used for jumping, he also saw that something was not right with the window of the storage house hung open in the wind almost like someone has just opened it recently.

Charlie in the meantime has arrived at the storage house of the Hopps farm, but he quickly dives to the ground, hugging it with his stomach as flat as possible when he sees Nick and Judy's silhouettes passing by near him. "You know Carrots, I think we should have waited for the HAZMAT team to show up first. Or at least we should have brought some protective gears with us just in case. Because I feel very naked out here." Nick continues to lambast Judy on her somewhat impatient demeanor.

"Oh come now Nick, you know that I can't just sit around and watch my family's farm being mutated into a wasteland." Judy quickly returns with her excuse for the two's hasty arrival at Bunnyburrow.

"I know Carrots. But this time you should really apply caution because from the looks of the corn field, there is nothing here that says "Nothing to worry about"." Nick and Judy continue their argument as they continue to investigate the crop. Once the two have passed Charlie, the cyber wolf continues his way to the storage house. Charlie infiltrated the storage house without much problem, he then looks through the various shelves for the exact thing that he needs, a can of pesticide laced with Nanites.

Charlie passes through about five shelves until finally he finds what he was looking for. His sensor detected Nanites inside of a can that said "Bugs away Pesticides" made by Hamish Pharma Inc. The cyber wolf gently popped the hatch of the can off and look inside, his nose picks up chemical compound of the Nanites as well as chemical substance of the pesticides.

He carefully inserted a radiation reader into the can, as the reader goes deeper into the chemical compound, the meter begins to jump to the highest level in almost an instant. "Alfred, I'm reading a high level radiation similar to your capsule." Charlie send the information back to Alfred, who then was extremely shocked when he look at the information that he receive.

"This is ludicrously unbelievable dear boy! The Nanites must have come from someone else other than me! Though I can't remember the name at all." Charlie was less than amused by the statement. "Seriously once we get back to Zootopia, you're going to have get your brain fix pronto." Suddenly he heard the door of the storage house creaking, Judy and Nick are coming in to inspect the warehouse. Charlie has to put the can back to where he found it and duck into a corner to hide.

Laying in the shadow, waiting for Judy and Nick to pass by, Charlie kept himself still and let the bunny and the fox go by. Judy and Nick are looking into the cans of pesticides, "Smell anything unusual Nick?" Judy gave Nick the can and let him take a sniff to see if his fox nose can pick up anything. "Besides the fact that it said "No sniffing"? There's something else in this can but I can't figure it out." Nick holds his nose tightly because of the smell that is telling him it's noxious.

Charlie slowly walks out of the storage house, when suddenly, he accidentally tripped over an old oil lamp, it alerted Judy and Nick to his presence. Judy perks her ears up and turns them to where the source of the noise, Charlie hastily runs for it as fast as he could, Judy and Nick immediately see his silhouette running out of the storage house.

"Quick! We need to catch him! Nick, call for backup!" Judy runs after Charlie as fast as she could to catch up, but even her rabbit feet and incredible reflex speed isn't enough to catch up to the cyber wolf as he leaps across the picket fences. Judy hops over the fences and run after the cyber wolf without fear in her eyes. As Charlie ran out of the store house, Logan could see his silhouette rushing away through the bushes of the crop.

This time however, Logan can see him very clearly, a robot wolf, one that looks like it jumped out of sci-fi stories for him. And it was running away from farm almost like it was a suspect with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were chasing him.

Logan seeing his fellow officers, and very important and possibly famous ones, chasing down the robotic wolf did not hesitate to engage. Logan now in a more professional standpoint tailed right after Charlie. This time Logan had to use the muscles he developed from his rigorous training, and exercises he placed himself into to keep up with Charlie. As he dashed through the thick cyber cornfield his own sprint steps were heard when his paws slammed against the dirt of the ground, and his body pushed the corn crop out of the way to reach his target.

"Stop right there! You can't outrun me metal head!" Nick shouted out loud. The red fox was running to catch up with Charlie when he suddenly saw Logan running alongside him. "Oh hey Logan, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly with an expression that is devoid of urgency while Jim was catching up to them, huffing out air as his bulky and fat body prevents him from keep up with them at short notice.

Meanwhile on the highway, officer McHorn and officer Wolford were on patrol along the road towards Judy's farm, the rhinoceros keeps his headlights on at all times, his wolf partner sits still with one paw ready on the radio dispatch for any call for help.

When in all of sudden his radio sounds up with Nick's voice on the other end, "This is Officer Wilde, officer Hopps is in hot pursuit of a suspect. Request any available units to respond, over." Wolford immediately answered Nick's request.

"Officer Wilde, this is officer Wolford, what's the suspect look like, over?" Nick was then in a very rock and a hard place since he doesn't know how to describe the suspect in a way that's believable enough for the others.

"Suspect is a...wolf robot. I repeat, suspect is a wolf robot." Wolford couldn't believe what he has just heard, he struggles to believe his own ear but still he can't comprehend the information. Nick then turn to Logan and asked him almost embarrassingly, "He's clearly a robot wolf right? Because otherwise I would be going to the asylum." Nick smiled at him almost pleadingly.

Logan scratched the back of his head while stammering for a logical answer, but so far none of what the situation has given to him has been in anyway logical at all. He could only bite his lip and shrug. "I think that's what I saw sir. I only got a glimpse of something shiny, and damn fast run over here. A robot wolf would make as much sense with whatever is happening here with the… Robot corn…" Logan saying this had to bring a hand to his face as he now was being hit with the bizarreness of the situation himself.

"Uh, say again officer Wilde what does the suspect look like?" Wolford asked. But just then, McHorn quickly stops his car when what appears to be a robotic wolf slide over the hood their police cruiser. "Never mind." Wolford drops his radio and turn on the siren and police light of the cruiser. Wolfard dropped not only the radio but also his jaw as he saw Charlie sliding over the hood of his cruiser as McHorn quickly shifts gear to chase him down.

"This is officer McHorn, we're in contact with a suspect. He's making a run for the wheat field at a local Bunny residence. Damn this guy runs fast." McHorn punches the gas and keep chasing Charlie through a wheat field. The robot wolf makes his quick getaway by jumping into the nearby river and began to swim away from the major highway until he reaches a nearby riverford where the rednecks could see him coming ashore to pick him up.

"Look there's Charlie! Come on let's help him out of here boys!" Alfred jubilantly levitates over to Charlie and extends his tendril to help the robot wolf up to his feet. Charlie coughed out exhaustively as Alfred patted his back with the same tendril. "Don't worry dear boy, we'll be home soon for you to rest come on let's get on the truck." Alfred then led Charlie back to Betsy with Canyon and Hunter waiting for him, the robot wolf hopped on the bed of the truck as usual but little did he know, Logan was still aftering them and the wolf officer may have caught sight of them.

Logan did appear just a few yards away from the truck. He ran to the truck just as Canyon slammed his right foot down on the gas pedal. This caused the truck's tires to dig into the muddy ground and for a few short seconds coat whoever was behind the truck in mud and pebbles. However, Logan despite being faced with a speeding pick up, and ground debris jumped and grabbed the tail gate of the truck and hung on while it accelerated forward now being dragged along.

Hunter expected the same bumpy ride made a shocked double take when he looked into the mirror in the truck's cab to see a very determined grey wolf hang on to a speeding pick up. "UH GUYS! WE GOTTA A HITCH HIKER!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I'll handle him!" Charlie shouted as he opened the truck bed and saw Logan face to face. He made a double take and shouted. "You again!" Charlie then grabbed Logan's hand and tossed it aside from the truck's bed, letting him falling to the ground or at least flailing around while the rednecks can escape easily. "Sorry but no hitchhiker allow!" He quipped and shut the truck bed as they left Logan in the dust.

As Betsy throttled forwards Logan was left to roll from side to side in the dust while the momentum he gained from the truck made flail on the ground. His fur and suit became caked with dirt and dust until he finally stopped rolling losing his momentum. He groaned in somewhat pain, and the fact he lost the suspects, or at last who he thought were suspects. He coughed up dust from his sore lungs after they were also jarred a bit, but as he was crouching he looked over and saw the truck's tail light fading as it got more and more distant from him. "Damnit…" Logan then stood up and stretched out his aching body.

Little did Logan knows that he wasn't alone however, there was something else stalking him from inside the bushes. By now he would have wished that he was indeed alone as he heard a humming sound coming from behind the bushes. He saw a purple light, a faint one at that hovering behind the corn field as it was inching ever closer towards him ominously. Then it reveals itself, a floating spherical object it looks definitely alien to him.

Logan yelped and backed up immediately seeing the alien figure. He pulled out his pepper spray, and fired some of the orange spray into whatever he was seeing currently. He was now acting on the impulse that fear drove him rather than thought. "THE HELL ARE YOU?" Logan backed up more not minding where he was stepping however.

The orb suddenly scanned Logan's body with its purple laser beam going up and down his body. It then suddenly made its vocalization in a dry, robotic, computer voice. "Target acquired, promising candidate has been selected for testing purpose." The voice was devoid of any inflections or tone but it was also very feminine as well as its tendrils wrapped around Logan, tying him up and an additional tendril went to seal his lips tight up to prevent him calling for help. "Oh look, you are buffy and hunky, I think I have found my husband. After our testings we'll get married. Haha." The AI sarcastically laugh before it levitates away with Logan in its grip.

All Logan could do however was make a muffled yell for help that did him no good, but he didn't realize this until minutes later. The tendrils had wrapped their way around his arms and legs preventing him from grabbing his radio, and then calling for a distress help. His taser was also out of the question as his arms had been fully locked. All he could managed was make a frantic and desperate squirm using the muscles around his body to at least try and break free. Already however he was beginning to think he had lost all sanity. He couldn't figure out what was happening, who this machine was, or what it wanted. Even more confusing is the way it called Logan "Husband". It only made him jostle around harder.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation Dawn

Chapter 5: Revelation Dawn

After getting away from the ZPD in Bunnyburrow, Charlie glanced around looking back and forth to see how the situation has changed. He sighed out in relief as there wasn't any police cruiser chasing them anymore, and by now they were on the edge of Zootopia. He slide the window to the driver seat open and poke his head in to ask the coyotes. "Anybody feeling sleepy yet?" He asked kindly looking at Canyon, Hunter and Alfred.

"I can still operate well into the day after tomorrow thank you. Let me take that corn for you." Alfred then picks up the corn from Charlie's sack and began to examine it using his laser scanner to gain information from the corn's genetic make up.

Hunter however looked back panting wildly. His eyes were dazed as this was the type of crazy situation he prefered to stay out of. He was clearly exhausted mentally, but if Charlie didn't get that message straight away he got it after Hunter raised the index finger on his right hand, and opened his mouth to speak only for no words to come out. He then suddenly passed out slumping forwards, and smacking against the dashboard.

Alfred saw this and made a gasped of concern as he uses his tendril to lift Hunter up and rest his head against the vehicle's seat. "We'll need to stop by somewhere and let him rest soon. Motel is a no go obviously." Alfred's remark prompted Charlie to stroke his chin, pondering on what they could do to Hunter and Canyon before he suddenly jerked his head back up realizing an idea has sprung to his mind.

"Wait, I have a friend whose workplace is also his home. He's pretty nearby just around 45 minutes drive from here." Charlie pointed on the GPS display of the vehicle, programming a route for Canyon to drive towards it, the place he was heading to was strangely enough, a garage in the Downtown area just a few miles from the tunnel connecting it to Tundratown. .

Canyon sighed out feeling a strange feeling he didn't like. "Oh God almighty. Coldcity didn't have many people, or traffic." Canyon shook his head. "I'm not one for city life if you couldn't already tell with the towing. Everyone is loud, the city is loud, there's traffic, I have no clue how it works." Canyon kept grumbling while he drove through the city. He kept his position low though as he had hunched his neck forwards.

Charlie sighed out and huffed at Canyon, disregarding his concern for once due to how much he is stress out at the moment. "Just get us there Canyon follow the GPS waypoint but don't forget to watch the road." He instructed as he kept watch on the icy road of Tundratown now giving way to a relatively dry and warm tunnel leading them out of the icy frostbite town of tundra animals towards the more diverse and warm Downtown area. The road ahead of them lead them into a neighborhood with some apartments made for animals of the Badger, raccoons or small predator families.

Canyon simply ducked his head down the entire time feeling as he wasn't fitting in. His attire suggested he wasn't around the city as well as the classic truck he was using. Hunter remained asleep with his head arched upwards and his mouth in a snoring wide open position. "Yeah sometime he does this on a longer drive. I don't know why." Canyon said shrugging as the truck approached the garage.

As Canyon came to around Dustbowl street, he would come across a garage that has a neon sign that said "Ringtail repair and maintenance." Charlie then patted Canyon's shoulder for him to stop his vehicle and drive it up to the door of the garage. "Stop here, I'll get the raccoon inside to open the gate." He said anxiously. Charlie was very worried strangely enough, if this was his friend, why would he be tensing his body up in a sudden? He then hopped off the truck bed and glance around to see if there were any pedestrians walking around the place and knock on the garage's door.

"Hey Rodney are you there? Open up I need to get some guys here in and fix their truck." He lied a bit to the raccoon and wait for him to open the door and much to his horror, the raccoon did open the door and the first thing the little omnivore do was shouting out loud. The robot wolf would then arrive at Rodney's room and settle the raccoon down on his bed and let him go. Rodney then quickly scurries to grab a knife to defend himself. "Don't touch me metal thing! I ain't no pillow for you to rest your head on!" He threatens aggressively as Hunter and Canyon could hear the arguing from where they were.

"OH MY GOD! What in the world happened here!? WHAT THE HE-" He was soon silenced by Charlie who quickly jumped on the raccoon and held his mouth and gestured for the coyotes to drive in. Charlie then went upstairs with Rodney in his hands still shut tight to prevent

"Rodney calm down! It's me your pal, Charlie! Let me-" He was cut off however by Rodney's mentally unstable behaviors and attitude. As the raccoon continues to threaten him with a knife while scurrying around to poke Charlie's metal frame to no avail. "Rodney you can stop now, I'm barely hurt by it." Charlie said unamused by the situation.

"Are you really Charlie? Or are you some sexy sex bot made to seduce me?" The raccoon scurries up and down on Charlie's frame, grabbing the wolf's rather bulgy crotch before doing the same to his chest. The awkward behavior got Charlie off guard as the robot wolf struggles to get Rodney off of him.

"Rodney stop it! There's some people here! Anyway like I said there are some guys who are tired on the long road and they could use a break in your place. Let's get down there and they'll tell you." Charlie sighed out hoping for Rodney to calm down while the raccoon was in his hands.

The raccoon nodded to Charlie as he began to begrudgingly walk down the stairs before suddenly bursting out into a rant. "I don't believe for a second that you can actually convince me what's going on right now because nothing you say sounds like reality to me!" He shouted and continues ranting before he met the coyotes. "Who the hell are you people in my garage!?"

Canyon dropped Hunter down on a blue greasy and torn up couch, and wiped his hands together in a clapping motion before directing his attention to Rodney. "Well you can just call call me Canyon." he the pointed down to the sleeping Hunter. "This is Hunter. Not much of one since his main job is sleepin'. As for what we're doing we are just as confused as you are pal. Apparently Charlie knows you, and I'm just followin' along with things." Canyon stated frankly as possible. Hunter stayed passed out, and now snoring loudly.

Rodney grumbled as he went to grab Hunter and drag him out of the truck onto a sofa made for waiting guests in the air conditioned waiting room for him to rest. The raccoon then went back to the truck only to catch sight of Alfred talking to Charlie. This makes his curiosity grows, the mammal went to grab Alfred first and inspect him like a ball. "Hey what is this thing here?"

"Oh my let go of me. I'm very fragile you know!" The AI increases his levitational output and escaped the grip of Rodney's mentally unstable hands. "I am Alfred, I'm responsible for robotizing Charlie here and upgrade the coyote's truck." The AI exclaimed as he stabilized his levitation in front of the raccoon. 

Rodney however took this to a more strangely errotic manner as he eyed Charlie up and down attentively and slowly he runs his hands on Charlie's legs, trying to reach up higher towards his bulge. His hand was obviously batted off by Charlie who was disgusted and slightly disturbed by his behaviours but this only earn a cackle from Rodney. "Hey no worries sexy boy...this garage is open for y'all, even the basement." He cooed at the last part, creeping out both Alfred and Charlie.

"Speaking of which, I'll need to establish a hideout to provide maintenance and Research for you. Don't mind if I use the basement?" Alfred asked sheepishly to Rodney who then nodded while keeping a pair of madden wildly eyes on Charlie's form.

"Yes please, go ahead and do whatever you wish. I'll be busy going over the truck first." He rubbed his hands together and smile deviously as he popped the hood of Betsy up.

Canyon however walked over to Betsy's engine, and sighed. "Yeah. I have no idea what happened boy. Friggin' some kinda whacha turned my ole rust bucket into a well oiled machine… Kinda liked the rust since she had a personality." Canyon said knowing the engine work was not his. "I couldn't afford to keep her fixed up either man. If I did she wasn't gon' be this color. And I would have made my own personal stuff." Canyon shook his head, but raised a brow realizing Ridney wasn't listening. "Yah listenin'?..."

"Oh! Oh! OH MY GOD!" The raccoon screamed out sounding like he was having an orgasm as he observes the engine block's complicated machinery. He began to hump the vehicle's front with his tongue stuck out. "I'm. Gonna. Need. New. Gears!" The raccoon exclaimed at the sight of the engine block and other things like transmission, gear box and so on so forth. "How did you get this baby upgraded again?" He glanced over at Alfred, striking a glare of fear and terror into the AI sphere who then duck behind Canyon.

Canyon chuckled. "Ohhh I have my ways. Maybe if you're nice, and weren't so creepy this big ball of… Alien joy… Will give you an upgrade." Canyon said while he move out of the way, and made acquaintances with the two individuals that were annoying him the most currently. He patted Alfred's head, or on top of his sphere. "Ain't that right Al boy?" Canyon said leaving Al to fend for himself while he went to the nearest fridge for a bottle of beer.

Alfred gulped as he was led down the basement by Rodney stroking his shiny metal frame feeling that the raccoon was planning something, something that is much too awful to say by words alone. The two would then disappeared into the shadow of the staircase and leave Charlie to deal with the matter of waiting and uncertainty in his mind.

[hr]

Meanwhile, back in Bunnyburrow, the ZPD officers were completely hopeless with getting identification of the suspect and his car. All they have is Judy's description of his appearance and some recording of the suspect's vehicle. Chief Bogo was arguing with Judy, "What do you mean by a "Metallic Wolf", Hopps? Do you honestly think that I will buy your concept art of a B-Class Sci-Fi novel? Until you've finally have confirmation of your suspect, I will not be assigning you and your partner to any more case!" Judy shivers for a moment at the constant of barrages of her boss's berating comments.

But even Judy must admit that no way will Chief Bogo believe her words. "Yes Chief. I'll go tell Nick that we're off the case." Judy's ears were droopy once again, as she come over her partner who was calmly watching ZooTube on his Ipaw. "Nick, what are you doing?" She asked her fox partner with a cringe face, while she was being chewed up by Chief Bogo, he was slacking off and surfing the Internet.

"What does it look like, Carrots? I'm just killing time." Nick said with a smug look on his face. He was watching a goat wearing a black beret with matching black jacket over his white shirt. On his neck, there was a red tie.

"Seriously, you're just wasting our time by watching a goat screaming and shrieking on the internet about how bad old movies are?" She asked sounding rather annoyed by his lazy tendencies even on the job.

"Is that a problem, Carrots?" Nick returns with a smirk on his face, this caused Judy to be less than amused by how her friend behave. "Seriously Nick, we are now off the case and the chief has just decided to put us on forced break." Nick calmly gave a glance at Judy's face, "Well then, now that we're off the case, this gives us more freedom to solve the case." But before Nick himself can make any further comment, they saw Jim running back towards them haggard and tired by the running he was not accustomed to.

"Guys, Logan is missing, I can't find him anywhere he must have been kidnapped by that thing." He said in an erratic tone, full of anger and hatred even outraged as he his face was fuming red.

"Calm down now big guy, officer is kidnapped and held hostage means we still have a chance to rescue him. We'll find him eventually." Nick calmly reassured him, but this only earn a smack by Jim who was now growing increasingly uneasy by the surreality of the situation.

"No! I don't care! I need to find that kid now! And I'm doing it with or without you!" He said before storming off to his cruiser to find Logan himself, starting with the area where Logan was last sighted. The polar bear hopped off of his cruiser and began to look around for any signs of his partner might be. As he does so, he found various footprints, denoting a struggle took place here. The polar bear follows the tracks of bent grass and toppled bushes and found additional tire tracks on the dirt road, but these are not the same as the rednecks truck which raises even more suspicions.

[hr]

Back at the garage, Charlie was now seen resting on the bed of Betsy as he waits for Rodney to be done with Alfred, for about two hours, he has heard the sound of wheezing and tweezing coming from the basement. Followed by the banging of heavy objects before long however, he found Rodney coming up from the basement with Alfred, relatively unchanged. "Well I'm surprised, how come you didn't ask for a treatment like that?" Charlie asked standing up from the bed of Betsy and looking at Rodney smug grin.

"Cause I am intimate with machinery, I was born to work with machine so I KNOW and FEEL machine. No need for more than that." The raccoon proudly boasted huffing out to show his superiority. Alfred however levitates towards Charlie before wiping the dust off of his shiny chrome body.

"In any case Charlie, the hideout for you is now ready in the basement let's go see it. Shall we?" The AI calmly declared though he sounds a bit jubilant like he was opening an establishment of his own for the first time.

The entire time Canyon laid on the couch with Hunter, again facing opposite ways, but was still fully awake and partially scarred now hearing things go "bump in the night." To cope however he took at least five of Rodney's beer bottles to numb his mind, and awareness to the situation. He had them all standing straight up right by his arm which hung off the side. He barely heard anyone around him while he was in a buzzed daze while he looked up at the ceiling of the place.

Of course Hunter woke up in the oddest way possible. He smelled the aroma of the beer which smelled of bitter alcohol and bread. His nose in some kind of zombie like move made the sleeping coyote rise in a matter that was making the rest of his body follow his nose. His nostrils flared rapidly while he the air,and he mumbled to himself in sleep. His nose then led his upper body to twist to the side where Canyon placed the beer bottles down, and then caused Hunter to fall to his face on the floor. He grunted in sudden pain, but he opened one eye and glaced at the bottles and at Canyon. "What? You didn't save none for me?" Hunter asked.

Canyon shrugged a bit drunk. "I thought *hic* you was asleep *belch* still…" Canyon's eyes blink out of sync while he tried to focus on Hunter's face. "Why is the raccoon trying to get with my Bets' man? She's the- I'm the only one for her. Not no damn… perverted raccoon. Me." Canyon said out of coordination.

Charlie however handed them both glasses of water and expect them to drink it to get them to stop being drunkards and sober before moving down to basement with Alfred and Rodney leading the way. The robot arctic wolf went down the stairs towards what appears to be a pair of revolving metal door made to withstand bomb blasts. On the left hand side there was a security device that scanned Charlie's frame and remotely access his vital data signs. The doors then slide open, revealing a blinding all white light room with holographic computer screens to work on analyzing the Corn sample and not only that there was a work station dedicated to Alfred and Rodney to use and a maintenance wing for Charlie to repair himself.

"Nicely done Alfred. You really outdone yourself this time." Charlie gasped out in absolute astonishment as he took in the sight of the hideout before him as he went to the research computer screens with the corn cob being scanned and there were knives and various other dissection tools on the table for him to use.

Canyon reacted to the blinding light by squinting his eyes, and groaning still slightly intoxicated, and combined with his nocturnal habits. He rubbe his eyes out and moved over to the corn sample sighing. "So. We have one ear of corn. Where does this get us?" Hunter however winced. "Oh damnit that farm also grew wheat. They need that for beer…" Canyon to Hunter's statement gulped and looked over to Charlie more desperate than before. "Okay so what next? We need to go *hic* now…" Canyon said slightly frantic.

Charlie held up his paw to them giving a not yet gesture as he began to cut the corn cob up to inspect its content inside its frame. He found that the juice of the corn has now been turned into fluid with Nanites embedded inside the stream. The slick liquid metal with silver chrome texture makes Charlie and Alfred grossed out as Alfred uses his tendrils to run diagnostic scans on the corn's properties. "Found something here. It looks like the corn was infected via Pesticide spray and fertilization. That means if we want to know what's happening to the crop in the first place we'll need to pay a visit to the manufacturer's assembly line first." Alfred proposed to them as he then relay the location of the manufacturer, Hamish Pharma Inc on the map of the city to Canyon and Hunter's GPS coordinates for traveling and transporting Charlie. "Good luck there boys, I'll need to do some repair on myself but I'll be able to keep track with your progress remotely." He said as he landed himself down on a massive repair pad with tendrils connecting into his frame to conduct repair and maintenance on broken parts of his construct.


	6. Chapter 6: True Colors

Chapter 6: True colors

Hamish Pharmaceutical, Inc, where Pharmaceutical products aren't enough, Judy was coming through The main entrance of the Mega corporation where everything is spotlessly clean and the furniture screams "Eco-Friendly" for the sake of marketing and PR. Of course PR is always going to be thrown out of the window once the behind the scene work is revealed. At the dead of night, Charlie scaled the wall of the company's production assembly line by holding on to the water pipe and scale it at amazingly fast speed. So fast that he would look like he was teleporting to the coyotes who were watching from their truck in the alleyway.

Charlie was now at a window of the assembly area and he carefully crawled into the assembly line. An automated area with assembly lines worked by robots, industrial robots that he is familiar with being in the city. But funny enough, he doesn't see any animals working as supervisors at all, in fact there was no room or platform built for such purposes. His eyes were acting like cameras, streaming videos and footages in real time back to Alfred who was still in the hideout and the Rednecks inside their truck.

"You guys seeing this? This place doesn't have anyone overseeing the assembly and-" He suddenly stop in midway as his head swivel to the right a bit when his HUD shows audio disturbance coming from that direction, he quickly make a dash towards a pillar and climbed it to the top. Ducking in the shadow of the pillar and he waits there and observe what was going on. He saw an industrial robot was hauling a barrel towards the vat of chemicals in the room.

Much to his surprise and by extension, the rednecks, the vat's lid open up and reveals that there was Nanites substance inside mixed in with the normal chemical substances used to make fertilizers. The industrial robot raised its forklift arms and pour the Nanites inside the barrel it was carrying into the vat before moving away. "You guys see that? They were pouring Nanites into the stuffs we've been using on the farm at Bunnyburrows." Charlie contacted the rednecks via the cyber comms, his voice sounded up in the Walkie Talkie in Canyon's paw.

Canyon and Huner watched the event take place from the comfort of their seats in Betsy. The screen they both watched from was in the center of the truck's console. I may not have been the biggest screen as the two of them watching had to squint slightly, but they saw enough of the alarming evidence of what went on at Bunnyborrow. "Oh man. Look at how much of that gunk they done made man!" Hunter exclaimed sounding shocked. His heart jumped just seeing the quantity of the nanite mixture.

Canyon however squinted at the screen, and inched his head closer. "Damn. I was I could get this screen bigger-" His request was suddenly answered from a female voice simply saying "enlarging display. Activation holo projection.' followed by the screen popping out in a 3D like manner in a blue hue with static texturing. Canyon simply huffed. "Well that works. Damn though Charlie. I think there's enough there for Bunnyburrow and more! Looks like they were fixin' on making this a business venture."

"Not just business venture, someone wants to ruin us and blow our jobs, but for what reasons I have no clue." Charlie then proceeds to make his descend to the ground as he began to make his way towards the vat and climb on top of it, he opened the lid up again and lowered his liquid substance monitor device into the thick sludge while keeping his eyes away. On his HUD, a window pop up showing him a the chemical compound is being tampered with by Nanites going dormant inside the stuffs and awaits for a certain kind of organic host with a brain to consume infected food. "Well that's it, they expect us to eat these things and become robots. Time to see what else are they hiding in this damn company."

Alfred however was now working to provide Charlie with a map of the facility using his hacking skill and software advancements, the AI quickly provides Charlie with a real time map of the floor he was on with a 3D real time map that changes as the robot moves to show where he was. "Okay Charlie, there's an air vent near your position, it will lead you into a detention area, don't know why they would build something like that though." Said the AI now in a more sober tone and less goofy. His professional help allows Charlie to went about sneaking around the assembly line and climbed up the stack of computer hubs and climbed into the air vent.

Soon enough Charlie was in the detention facility, he drops down from the air vent and found himself in a corridor with some prison cells. Most of them were emptied, save for one cell where the force field barrier was active with the silhouette of what appears a wolf sitting inside. Charlie approached the cell with caution, he was lucky that Alfred hacked the security cameras of the hallway but still, caution is always advised.

The cameras however showed a familiar individual to Charlie. A certain officer that had been tailing him and the coyotes on this case for a while and the same one Charlie had drugged once. Logan was in the cell, but he was wide awake. He was seen shaking though seemingly scared despite knowing what his job was. That didn't however stop him from feeling natural fear which was now forcing him to make a high pitched whimper. His entire body was hunched low as he could only look forwards.

Charlie slowly inched forward to get a better look at the officer, he soon realize it was the same one back at the precinct, the Burrows and now he was here in the facility, much to Charlie's surprise, he tilted his head to the side and crouch down, the robot wolf knock on the glass door of the cell to get Logan's attention. "Hey, what happened to you? How did you end up here?" Charlie asked curiously while keeping his voice down to avoid attracting attention from the guards or any nearby robots.

Logan however less than calm at this point had many thoughts running through his head when he saw Charlie. Ones of false accusations towards the robot wolf, and a severe distrust. He glared over at Charlie. "YOU! What do you want from me? I don't have anything on me besides my wallet!." Logan shouted while he suddenly gained some fight back into him while he rocked his chair around to try and get out, but of course to no avail as he remained stuck in the seat.

"Hey calm down in there, I ain't the one who imprison you. I just got here and now I meet you, what happened?" He asked again though huffing out to show that he was seriously honest in his words to Logan. The robot wolf glanced around again noticing just how high the cells were to prevent the prisoners from jumping up and duck on the ceiling. "Doesn't look like a friendly company here now. I have a feeling that someone else is calling the shot here." He commented as he looks around the ominously built detention facility.

Logan now more confused squinted at Charlie. "Okay what!? You don't know what's going on here, and you're a damn machine?" Logan growled loudly while he rocked his body around his seat still stiff, and unable to move an inch. "I'll start believing you if you can get me out!" Logan yelled. Logan looked back at him and glared again. "I'm here because i was following your truck, or more accurately hanging on the back of it for dear life while you invaded that poor crop field. Those Poor rabbits man! But nooo. You had to grab my hand and leave me back in the dirt where some purple circle came a picked me up!" Logan shouted now losing part of organized thought process.

Charlie sighed out partly disappointed at himself for leaving Logan behind back in Bunnyburrows and got him kidnapped somehow. "Alright give me a minute let me see if I can get this door to open." Charlie then proceeds to inspect the security lock on the door's right hand side as he zoomed his views in to make sure that he can pick the lock easily. However as he was working, barely into the lock's inner mechanism, he heard the door on the other side of the hall sliding open. He quickly disengaged himself from working and made a split jump and hang himself on the ceiling before he climbed onto the bundles of wires.

On the floor below, there was the same orb that kidnapped Logan levitating into the hallway. The AI approaches his cell and stare at him contently before breaking the awkward silence between them. "Oh hello, it's time to test you out and see how well you take to the process of augmentation. Perhaps I could provide you with a cake. Oh wait, that's a lie, the cake isn't here...yet." The AI spoke in a feminine voice at Logan. Alfred however was briefly silent by the voice, like a hammer struck his head, he felt a cold shiver crawling up his processor.

Logan gulped and began his high pitched whine again. He looked up at the ceiling where Charlie was desperate at this point. He would take anyone to save him, but he looked back at the purple Ai sphere. "What do you mean augmentation?... Are you going to cut me open and then sell my liver on the black market, or is this something even worse than black market?..." Logan gulped. Despite him speaking he was having trouble getting a single word out of his mouth.

The AI sphere then proceeds to project a holographic pair of hands clapping slowly before making a dry laugh at him. "Haha just kidding, your organs will stay where they are but they will look just a bit different that's all." The AI sphere remotely opens the lock of the cell and proceed to levitate inside to pick Logan up from where he was sitting and push him to walk out of the cell with his paws tied by her tendril. "Oh look we are practicing our wedding walk, this shall be fun to watch on cam if it weren't for the fact that you'll be tested." The AI sarcastically chuckled as she led Logan out of the dark detention center into an all white light room, a sterilized environment with mechanical arms made for surgery or something. First thing he was greeted was being scanned by a laser scanner with a screen that builds up the visage of his appearance like he was in a mocap theater.

Logan continued to shake terrified by the near horror film like environment. He looked over to the AI. "Look. Please don't kill me… I have loved ones… A girl friend… I don't know what you want, but I can get it to you somehow! OH GOD HELP!" Logan tried to jerk his arms upwards, and reached his torso upwards to try and pry himself out of the room, but it only strained his muscles which ached causing him to lose what remained of his will and energy. He barely payed attention to what was going to happen to himself, or even the procedure taking place.

Charlie was crawling on the wire bundle above the room stalking on the situation below as it unfolds. The robot wolf doesn't like what was happening below as the AI sphere levitates around him going over his form as if it was having an orgasm and just can't get enough of his well built form. "Oh I just can't praise you enough, maybe you'll be the new president of the "Being alive club" by your charming look alone. Let's get started then." Said the AI as it proceeds to inject a syringe full of Nanites into his neck while he was restrained in an eagle spread positions by multiple tendrils.

The robot wolf above Logan saw that there was another silhouette inside a glass room observing the experiment. His curiosity took hold and he proceeded to hack into the camera system of the observatory just in front of Logan's vision. He soon found that there was a warthog in business suit watching the experiment as it unfolds, his name tagged him as CEO Hamish, the head of the company.

Logan in the meantime winced in pain as he felt the nanomachines dig into his bloodstream, and swirl around his body. He noticed the position he was placed into, and began putting the words the ai had just said in a sudden terrifying and twisted perspective. "Oh God… What are going to do if you're not going to kill me?..." Logan breathed in pain filled his feeling himself undergo changes he wasn't going to be able to describe. "Is this your form of torture? Is this an eyes wide shut, or dungeon kink?..." Logan closed his eyes tightly and began whimpering again now in pain. Somewhere in his body he felt an aching stinging sensation, and his gut felt heavier.

The stinging sensation would soon be followed by an odd sensation, it was...pleasurable! No, it was wrong and twisted for some reason when he felt it, but it truly felt immensely pleasurable as he saw his body furry texture changed. It soon change to a shiny metal like texture, shiny chrome but it was synthetic as he felt it to be soft and flexible like flesh. As this was happening, his body has various circuitry running across the length of his body. Alongside that, the robot arms began to pick up various armor plates and assemble each of them onto his body. One tendril quickly latched into his tail hole and bury itself into place, while two others latched the smooth metal crotch plate into him, it geld into his crotch sending a shock wave of pleasure into his brain. Some more tendrils then encase his head inside a metal helm that seals itself into place, latching onto his flesh and skin, but now Logan felt his mind being sealed away and his control over his body lost in a dark void.

Logan experiencing what could only be described as an intense form of both rape and sensory overload lost all feeling around him. He was barely able to noticed the sexual parts of the process, but his mind was almost in a drug induced trip like salvia or LSD. Only instead of the wall melting it was his brain and nerves being pleasure tapped by some unknown process. The one thing he could think of was the embarrassment and awkwardness this was causing him, but also the fear that developed inside of him now.

Then another sensation of intrusion caught his head, tendrils with needles crawls into his head, they tapped into his brains and began to stream a series of programming directives into him. As the process was going, he saw a HUD was booting up for him with a long series of computer codes and programming has left him unable to focus his mind as sparks of electricity continuously forced him to scatter his thoughts.

Completely grossed out by the process that he was seeing, Charlie could no longer hold himself in and opted instead to jump in and stop the process before it goes worse. He reached to the utility belt on him and grabbed an EMP generator. The device was cylindrical in shape with a timer mechanism on the top end. Charlie then rotates the circular mechanism, setting the detonation to "IMMINENT" and drop it on the ground. "What the?" The AI chirped in surprise as the EMP detonated causing the room to fizzle out its lighting and computer monitors. The AI saw this and levitate away to hide from the intruder while Hamish ran from sight almost right away. Charlie himself descend on the floor. He glanced around left and right before thinking an all clear was in effect.

He then approached the still restrained mechanized Logan, the robot wolf was a crimson red wolf with black "Clothing" underneath the red metal plates, his LED eyes were still dim as the OS system was not installed correctly and the process was tampered with very suddenly. "Alfred, walk me through this, how do I get him up and running now?" He asked as he look for an outlet which was on the back of Logan's neck.

"Alright dear boy calm down and slow down. First I need you to activate the Remote Access Terminal, it's mounted on your wrist. Once activated, you can put it on the ground and free to do whatever else you need but I need Logan to stay untampered with while I repair his processor." Alfred instructed carefully as Charlie began to activate the device which has a rectangular form inside his left wrist. He place the block like object on the ground and it raises a trio of internet antenna up to help establish access wirelessly. Then Charlie uses a cable extended from the device and jack it into Logan's outlet. "Good job Charlie, I'll handle the rest but watch out, I think they're sending people to your way now, not to mention I think you've tripped the alarm of the facility and the police are coming."

Charlie now ducked behind some metal tables he flipped to use as cover checked his weapons, in his thigh compartment, he holds a freeze blaster pistol to stop his enemies in their tracks or freeze the terrain they were running on. He instead opted to use a staff with two freezing tips and prepare himself for battle. In the meantime however, Logan would feel something changing in his mind and body, he felt his consciousness was returning its control over his body but very slowly, his senses remain dim but his mind felt like he can form his own thought again.

Logan squinted his optics towards the sights around him. He could only so far see what looked to be a very blurry picture of Charlie in front of him. None of it made sense, or even looked like a clear picture to him. He looked down at himself still unable to stand up. Some of the lightning quick and simply thoughts that came to his redeveloping mind were "paralyzed", "restrained", and "defiled", or words with similar meanings to those.

Logan saw his vision clearing up however, and to an extent his thoughts. He saw and shook in fear as he witness his now red body. He could only see his pecs and abs, but it was enough to send him back into fear. He was covered in crimson colored armorings which shaped his muscles from before in a completely anatomically correct manner. He gained the ability to lift his arms again, and saw his shoulders were with the same shiny crimson color as the rest of his body.

As he was taking in the changes that has happened to him, a series of text written in red font streaks across his HUD showing "OS repair: 65% complete", "Personality status: Unchanged", "Sensor status: Active". He was a robot by this point. His body remains mostly stiff in the motion department but that was only because his OS was not done installing. The next thing that caught his eyes however was a massive hulking robot equine walks into the room, it was a silver chrome plated model with red optics scanning the room they were in. On its shoulder, it is armed with a massive minigun that shoots plasma as Logan HUD displayed the tech specs of the horse to him. The stallion walks into the room in a hunting manner, never minding Logan, perhaps it was looking for Charlie.

Logan forced his new body to strain himself to try and back up from the equine that entered the room. He rolled to his stomach and using fear alone as his motivator he used his crimson colored hands to dig into the solid ground to try and get away from whatever was in the room. Logan regaining his memory couldn't comprehend all that was happening right now. He didn't know how to correctly process his new body besides disgust now remembering the sexual process. He felt disgusted and violated. As his strength returned his crawling became more frantic as well has his emotional state of anger and fear that forced him into a furious combat crawl. He used his now robotic forearms to drag himself forwards while the thoughts were now tormenting his head.

But as he does so, the robot stallion swivels its head at the direction where he was crawling on its HUD, its priorities changed from hunting the intruder to securing the prototype. The horse then walks its heavy metal hooves towards Logan in a slow but no less intimidating manner similar to the Terminator. With its weapon scanning the room, there was little chance for him to escape it. Unless Charlie intervenes. By ducking behind a row of hubs and computers Charlie was able to dodge the stallion's Hunter Killer vision and he fired his freeze blaster at the horse's arm to freeze it. This only serve to distract the horse from hunting Logan however as it swings its weapon at him and fired plasma shots at him, smashing the row of computer hubs apart with its heavy bullets. Charlie made a combat dolphin dive maneuver to avoid being hit as he slides across the floor ending up in front of Logan.

Logan groaned feeling mostly fear. He looked over at Charlie, and made a furious glared that beamed right into Charlie's own frame. "What….. Happened?..." Logan questioned still trying to get his bearings back. His right hand balled into a weak shaken fist while he used his left knee to prop himself up. He then stood up shaking, but stumbled around in a drunken manner stumbling and clanging into various computer in the room. All while he made a confused groan for everyone to here.

"Uh...nothing...just fighting for my life against an opponent literally walking out of sci-fi stories." Charlie awkwardly replies as he sets his blaster to full power capacity. He make a combat roll again on the ground to another roll of hubs as the stallion was running down the narrow corridor between the machines. Charlie fired on the floor, freezing it instantly and this caused the stallion to trip his hooves and fell on his back, sliding into the wall and smashing into the detention facility.

On Logan's HUD however, he saw that Charlie now marked with a blue diamond as friendly and a weapon inventory on the right hand side of his HUD seems to have activated almost on his own, but perhaps it was out of his thought for a weapon to defend himself with. The inventory selection immediately stopped at the icon of laser claws as his gloves like plates fired up fiery red laser claws.

Logan yelped seeing the laser like claws suddenly extend from his own wrists. It was enough of a sudden shock to cause him to fall backwards in a drunken stumble. He crashed into a wall behind himself making a loud thud before he slid down from the wall landing on his glutes, but his attention never left the claws.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT AM I?" Logan stabbed the ground on his right side with the claws while emotional turmoil fueled his actions. His glare went onto both Charlie and the horse, but at this point he was very indifferent on who he struck his rage at as he didn't have much else to lose. His body was gone, his virginity, his job was now hanging from a single thread, and worst seemingly he had the thoughts of his girlfriend in his mind while his thoughts bounced around his head trying to find some kind of order to find his next action.

His thoughts finally organized however while he watched the two other robots fighting. His hand both made a furious fist that shook filled with anger. Then he struck. In his mind he knew Charlie was at least competent and reasonable enough to make a conversation with, but he didn't know anything of the horse attacking Charlie. He did a combat roll to gain momentum before he got out of the roll in a spin slide while his arms were extended outward to slice into the horse's leg near the back of the heel.

The equine bot flinched his entire body as he felt his leg was attacked, he glanced down and his vision locked onto Logan, a box appeared next to Logan labeling him as "HOSTILE" and the horse proceed to kick him him back using his feet. Charlie took the opportunity and quickly make a blinding fast attack against the horse's chest with the tip of staff slamming against the horse's head, freezing particles froze the equine's face partially and this left its torso stand still as Charlie continues his barrage of melee combos against the equine's chest and pectoral abs.

Soon enough the equine was frozen as a statue and Charlie slammed his staff against the horse's chest, shattering the frozen statue in one go. However there wasn't time to celebrate, from the outside, the rednecks could see the ZPDs have the building surrounded and there was little chance to slip away unnoticed.

Among the ZPD officers was Jim Colditz accompanying Nick and Judy as they prepare to storm the building which was still on lockdown around the R&D testing area. Charlie in the meantime went to offer Logan a hand to get up to his feet. "Come on, we need to get out of here but not towards the ZPD officers." He said calmly. "There's a place we need to get to, it's where you'll have some help with your current predicament."

Logan however raised one of the claws just above Charlie's head. Charlie if he could read Logan's emotional state of mind saw extreme grief, depression, and anger. Possibly the deadliest combination as well as the fact Logan was only operating at slightly mindful state as he was a confused mess still. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't jab this thing into whatever your brain is?... Why should I trust you?..." Logan though had all the reason for his aggression. Charlie might not have seen it or felt it, but Logan's memories were all directed onto those he considered family. And the only thing that could follow anger was sadness of which Logan had yet to display in full display.

Charlie huffed out and stepped back from Logan a bit he knew that approaching the wolf officer now wasn't a safe bet but he still has to take Logan away to somewhere safe. "Because I can do this to you." He simply replied as Logan saw a directive being activated in his body. "Directive 115", his body immediately froze in place like a statue and he felt his mind has lost control of his robot frame. His laser claws disengaged and he automatically returns to a standby pose but his HUD was still on, allowing him to argue with Charlie.

"Alright like I said, I got a place to help you with your condition, but you'll need to trust me cause you don't have a choice with the situation we have in our hands right now. Understand?" He asked sarcastically as he went about searching for a way out from windows to skylight.

Logan could only stand still and follow Charlie with very slight movements of his head. "Oh good… Not only am I a machine I'm literally Robocop… L-look you. Whatever your name i-is. You're going to take me back, and y-you're going to explain everything…" Logan could be heard making a slight, but equally pitiful sniffing noise suddenly showing his depression sinking forwards.

Then without warning Charlie was seen firing a grappling hook onto the skylight and secure the cable for their escape the robot wolf then proceeds to give Logan a piggy back ride on his back as he prepare to climb the cable. "Hold on tight." He said without any more instructions or threats. As they began to climb however, Logan's HUD pick up the footsteps of incoming ZPD officers as they bang on the doors of the lab from the corridor. This only serve to hasten Charlie's pacing as he reaches for the roof. The robot arctic wolf held Logan tightly as he jumped down onto the streets from the height of 70 feet, the landing cratered the ground and sent shock wave out to nearby police officers who were surrounding the building.

"Canyon, Hunter get ready to move ASAP, let loose and get us back to the hideout quick!" Charlie instructed the rednecks on his comms as he scrambled towards Betsy, Charlie opened the bed of the truck first and place Logan inside it before climbing on. He then knock on the window separating the truck and its bed. "Go! Get us out of here pronto!" He shouted to Canyon as the other ZPD officers began to descend on their position in the alleyway.

Canyon seeing the cops swarm around the building felt a sense of panic that caused him to slam his foot down on the gas pedal causing the truck to accelerate forwards. He saw the massive amount of police vehicles around the place so he decided to take an alternate path. "HANG THE HELL ON 'CAUSE THIS GON BE A BUMPY RIDE!" Canyon shouted. He then made a very sharp turn to the right sending Charlie and Logan slamming into each other, and the truck breaking a barbed wire fence that led into a field. Hunter held onto his hat and made the stereotypical red neck "yahoo" holler at the top of his lungs. Hunter looked behind the truck. "Hey you don't think them cops are crazy enough to follow us here right?" All the while Logan pushed himself off of Charlie now making a very angered snarl.

Charlie hang on to the railing at the back of the truck's bed while the rednecks were driving it across the city. The ZPD in the meantime quickly dispatched cruisers to chase down the fleeing truck with every intent to corner it and force them out and surrender. The cruisers and patrol cars quickly set up a barricade and checkpoint on the road to stop them from breaking through into the omnivore Borough where the hideout was. "Run straight through it! Don't stop!" Charlie shouted to Canyon while the police were seen deploying deflating spike traps. "Doesn't matter about the spike traps! This truck's tire are resistant against that!" He added to give Canyon some assurance.

"Oh god I'm sorry Bets' ole girl!" Canyon looked at the obstacle spoke in fear for the truck than the passengers while he made the truck throttle through the field and toward the checkpoint that was in the road. Hunter shielded his eye and huddled over himself feeling a sense of hopeless dream "Oh God oh God" Hunter repeated. The truck then entered the pavement, and drove towards the barricade. The truck then slammed into a cruiser on the back end and another in its front end by the hood. The vehicles bodies in an instant buckled and crumbled while the headlights shattered. Betsy's grille and headlights as well as hood all bent and contorted out of shape in a wrinkled mess all to the horror of Canyon while the crashes force sent a massive jolt of force though the truck that caused Logan and Charlie to be thrashed around the bed while the coyotes were mostly unscahted being safetly buckled.

As they ran through the barricade, the ZPD struggles to get their vehicles and personnel back together while the rednecks left them in the dust as they ran back to the Omnivore borough. Once Betsy was back inside the garage Rodney quickly scurries over to check on the truck's headlighting. "Okay don't worry baby. Daddy's here to save you, cuddly wubbly!" Rodney kiss the truck's headlight before popping up the hood to check on the engine block.

Charlie then opened the bed of the truck and helped Logan out of the vehicle's bed where the crimson robot wolf met Alfred who scanned Logan's frame first before making any further comment. "Beside psychological trauma, he needs time to get himself acquaintance to the changes against his will." The AI said and Charlie nodded to him. The sphere then led them down the stairs into the hideout that was so similar to the lab Logan was experimented on.

"Place him there." Alfred instructed and Charlie let Logan sit down on a work bed as Alfred then connects a cable into Logan's outlet on the back of his head and began to run diagnostics and open up monitors for his brain activities. "Alright then Mr. Lupis, I know you are traumatized and outraged by what has happened, that can't be argued with. But I need you to calm down so we can assist you." Alfred said as he hovers in front of Logan.

Logan however was in no real mood for cooperation. "Oh Cooperate. After a damn tentacle was shoved into my rectum for no reason, and I was on possibly the most intense drug trip in my life. Yeah sure I'll cooperate. It's not like my job, or my wage are at stake with me being a robot now. I think I can live my life totally normally. In fact i think i can just walk right up out of this chair and walk outside. Thank you doc for your brilliant deduction." A slow clap was heard coming from Logan's audio processors, and his hud stated his sarcasm levels have gone beyond normal levels and an automatic slow clap was made to counteract. Logan made a bored expression to this almost going blank.

Charlie himself was less than amused by Logan's less than cooperative attitude but he himself can't quite blame Logan due to what has happened to him. "Look you go out there is your choice but here we provide maintenance for you and second, we have tools that allow you to cope with the changes that happens to you and live a seemingly normal life. At least." He said with as much conviction as he can muster to convince Logan while walking to Logan's back and provide a massage for his aching shoulders. "Just calm down first and foremost. Take a deep breath and start counting." He said while his hands were massaging Logan's shoulders to get him calm down first.

As Logan took Charlie's advice the two red necks were upstairs watching local news, and immediately saw that the big headline was a familiar black truck out running the police in a massive chase. Hunter was eaten a bag of potato chips while he watched. "Oh man. Hey Charlie they got a real good shot of me through the window. I think we're bout to get famous."

Canyon however gulped. "Please be a fifteen minute of fame deal. I don't want to be famous for dealing with dang ol aliens…" canyon himself leaned back and sighed while he watched the tv, and seeing himself on tv for the first time, "s'pose this can't get no worse.." his question however was answered by a loud banging sound on the garage door.

Rodney promptly went towards the garage door to see who else could it be at this hour. He bent down and grabbed the garage door and prepare to lift it up, he grunted out and huffed as he pushed the garage door up, not knowing who was behind it. "Who goes there? It ain't opening time yet ya know." He growled frustratingly only to have a punch thrown into his face, sending him flying into the shed behind him.

The fist in question that delivered the punch was connect to the arm of a feminine coyote. She bore much of Hunter's appearance in her, but had large feminine eyes with long lashes, and had a more orange hue to her fur, almost burnt orange, brown ears, and a brown triangular snout that points down her snout. She was wearing a blue button down coat with a white lining on the inside of the collar, and pockets on the top and bottom of the coat on the left and right sides. The coat was open and red colored plaid button down shirt with a color, and lighter red colored squares as the pattern was worn on her. Much like Hunter as well she was wearing a white cowboy hat.

However, the punch delivered got Canyon's attention. He put all of his attention towards the coyote. "Aw hell…" he gulped. Hunter stood up and wagged his tail while smiling wide. "Oh hi sis!" Hunter waved his hand to the other coyote, but she simply frowned at him while marching over. Canyon sighed. "What do you want Delilah?..."

Delilah in turn grabbed Canyon on his collar and hoisted his entire body into the air almost strangling him. "WHY THE HELL HAS MY BROTHER NOT BEEN HOME FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS?" She yelled. Canyon winced in pain he was feeling in his sensitive ears pelted by Delilah's loud voice.

"WHO DA HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GARAGE?!" Rodney screeched out furiously throwing his best attempt at a Kung Fu kick at Delilah while then, the outburst caught Charlie's attention and he whispered to Logan's ears before leaving the hideout for the ground floor.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said before putting on his hologuise and went upstairs to see what was happening.

Logan frowned and stayed put. "I have no idea what kind of cult you're running, but yeah sure i'll stay put while my life runs out of control..." Logan then layed down and listened into the ensuing chaos that was occurring upstairs.

Delilah however had knocked Rodney out of the air and was stepping on his groin. "Who the hell are you, and what have you doing with my brother?"

Rodney yelped out in pain and grunted at the low blow on his body. "Hey! I got nothing to do with your coyote! I just repair his truck! Capische?" He growled back at her trying to claw her feet off of his groin as best as he can. Charlie by now has arrived at the ground floor looking wide eyed as ever.

"What's going on now?" He got a double take when he saw Delilah stepping on Rodney's groin and quickly dashed up to tackle her to the ground. "Let go of him lady! He got nothing to do with you!" He shouted impatiently pushing her away from Rodney and kept her down on the ground. Being a wolf himself, he was confident he could take on a coyote that's smaller than him by default. "Who the hell are you anyway and why are you here?" He questioned her as he kept her pinned down on the floor.

Rodney however took the opportunity to roll away to tend to his wound and went downstairs holding his groin. "I'll be right back you bitch!" He snarled at her before disappearing from sight into the darkness of the stairway.

Delilah however barked out, and scrunched her right hand in a fust followed by her delivering a blow to Charlie's face knocking him off, but she soon followed by getting up, and getting up to her feet. She then pushed Charlie's right shoulder to spin him around after he got up followed by her wrapping her arms around his body, and her then swinging her back downwards, lifting Charlie and performing a suplex on him.

Canyon seeing her intense anger and strength winced feeling like he and Hunter had forgotten something while they were on their adventures with Charlie and Alfred. "Hey uh Hunter. Don't suppose we forgot to get yah home in time for dinner…" Canyon gulped.

Delilah though got right into Hunter's face and picked him up by his own collar while shaking him around in her fury. "HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL ME! You think I like being worried sick over you? Mama's been callin' me non stop to get ahold of you!" she screamed while slapping Hunter in the side of his face. All the while Canyon was standing completely still petrified for once until it was his turn.

"Hey stop it well ya!" Charlie grabbed Delilah's arm and tugged her back and held her arm behind her back to keep her under control. The arctic wolf robot then proceeds to press her hand against her back to keep her restrained but as he does so, a mechanical whirring sound can be heard, betraying his true identity to them. Especially Delilah while Charlie seems to have a wide eyed expression of fear or maybe in his mind, terror. For a brief few seconds, Charlie's grip on her loosen a bit due to the sound that dastardly distracted him from the job at hand of protecting Hunter and Canyon.

As soon as he loosen his grip though Delilah proceeded to deliver a punch into his face to get him to push back. All the while Logan went upstairs to listen in on the madness that was occurring. He squinted seeing Delilah, but now Delilah was walking backwards in fear seeing Charlie. "What the hell is going on here?" She looked over to Canyon again, and grabbed him by the collar again. "Listen nimrod. You're gonna tell me what the hell is going on right now,and why you haven't called me to warn me 'bout this crap!" She stated.

Hunter in the meantime was whimpering now more scared, but not by Logan being of the police, or seeing Charlie, but now by his sister ravaging the garage. "H-hey sis it's my fault alright? I don't have my phone-" she then grabbed him by his own shirt, and got closer with an enraged snarl on her face. "I pay for your phone bill, AND YOU DON'T EVEN USE IT? I'm keepin' yah safe nimrod..." She questioned.

Charlie then proceeds to yell back at her face to get her attention to fix on him. "HEY YOU! Listen here, I ain't some dim bulbs so get this straight! WHO D HELL ARE YOU AGAIN?!" He bellows out at her face with as much strength as he can muster but in doing so out of frustration, he starts to show some rather abnormal signs such as the lack of heaving motion that indicates breathing and a general lack of sweat despite the fact that they were inside a rather enclosed and confined garage. His shouting got Alfred to levitates up to behind Logan to see what Charlie was doing and the AI himself was growing increasingly concerned at Charlie's rather deteriorating mental well being.

"Oh no he's getting too stressed out there, his disguise won't hold up any longer!" Alfred squinted as he thought to himself if he could sweat, he would do it right away. Delilah by now could see that Charlie was flickering with static glitch as his disguise began to lose its integrity and visual excellent to fool the eyes of others.

Delilah rubbed the side of her face while the other two coyotes walked away. She huffed out, and carefully watched Charlie's deteriorating state with her close eye. "Name's Delilah Growlsmith. All you need to know is i'm Hunter's big sis… Weird flickering wolf…" she said still looking at him with an angry expression.

Charlie snarled slightly at what she was saying, it took her this long to even bother introducing herself to him as he returned the favor. "Charlie...Frost...just another mammal in town that you're messing with." He chided her but this was the feather that broke the camel's back, it renders his disguise completely null as the flickering intensifies and his holographic disguise disappeared revealing his chrome plated appearance to Delilah with athletic stature and a blue speedos like crotch plate and a metal stubby tail. His eyes were now red LED lights to show he was in aggressive mode and his body also has blue patterns running on his chest and head.

Delilah screeched out in sudden terror when Charlie's disguise failed. She backed up into Canyon, but when she looked back at him she had a new target to place her big sister wrath into. "YOU!" Delilah yelled. Canyon's ears both turned backwards. "Me…" he sighed. Delilah glared up at him while Canyon tried not to move from the place he was standing, but cringed in a way by moving his upper body backwards. "I trust you to keep my brother safe and you don't call me in a bizarre thang like this?" She questioned.

Charlie growled and huffed out at her. "Bizarre? Hey watch your tongue girly! This is the mildest of bizarre you can ever get in this town!" He scoffed at her however Alfred himself was contemplating options before the AI look at Logan's face and asked him sheepishly.

"Do you think it's a good idea to get out there and get to calm down?" He asked but not knowing how will Logan reply to him or even agreeing to his idea. "Because honestly Charlie won't be able to get her to calm down right away." He added still levitating in front of Logan's face.

Logan simply looked at Alfred in a bored and unconvinced manner,. "Sure what else do I have to lose…" He gently pushed Al out of the way while he made his way to Delilah.

She looked over and yelped again. "WHAT THE HELL IS GON' ON HERE?" She exclaimed loudly. Logan however sighed. "Ma'am you're going off in a crazy rampage with no reason besides-" He yelped suddenly when she grabbed his groin in her right hand and squeezed tightly. Logan's hand both scrunched tightly while she looked at him confused. "Oh and you're a man?" Logan while having some of the groin aching get to his stomach causing him minor nausea simply raised a brow.

All the while Canyon put his hands over his crotch in case she tried to pull the same on him. Hunter didn't need to since she wouldn't hurt him too much. Canyon however had the urge to make at least one question while the situation grew out of hand. "How the hell did you even find us girl? This was supposed to be a secret place."

Charlie however irked his head back in complete surprise and partly embarrassment at seeing Logan being assaulted like that. He instead opted to remove Delilah's hand off of Logan's crotch with a firm grip on her wrist. "Hey hands off lady, no time to mess around with him since he's the cop. And wait how did you find us here anyway?" He asked squinting his LED eyes in complete curiosity and partly amazement at her ability to track them down. He can only assume that she was hunting Hunter down via his scent like other canines would. "You're okay Logan?" He asked the red robot wolf and dust him off a bit while Alfred levitates up to the place to assist Logan.

"Oh well looks like I better equip this place some more protections then, didn't have the time to do that though since it's a recently built place." The AI replied as his tendril gave Logan some assistance to stand upright again by wrapping itself onto his waist and abdomen and lift him back up slightly.

Delilah though elbowed Charlie in his gut to let her go. "I found yalls hide out 'cause I used my phone to find Hunter's trackin' chip. When he was younger we had a chip placed in his ass cheek." Hunter's eyes then widened and he looked at his butt. "OHHHH! So that's that itchin' is! I could never figure what that was." Hunter exclaimed.

Upon hearing this Charlie perked his ears up and tilted his head back in complete morbid shock at the revelation. "You have a-No no no, I'm not going to ask it." He turned his back on Delilah holding his hands up to that he wasn't in going to ask her a question about what exactly was Delilah thinking back then. He then turned to face her again. "But look, really, I think you deserve some explanations but only the bare minimums of what's going on here." He posited and sighed out waiting to hear her reaction of his words.

She frowned while crossing her arms. "Yeah yah think? My brother's been missin' for a while and yall don't let him come home, or call me?" Canyon raised his shoulders and his palms to the air in sudden defence. "Well what the hell do you want me to do Delilah. I left my phone in me and Hunter's shack. I ain't had the time to get back to yah!"

Logan himself frowned at Charlie. "And what the hell am I supposed to do now? I had a job, and all i have for clothes is-" he looked down at his speedo, and then covered himself with his hands. "A thin piece of crotch wear…"

Charlie then promptly stepped in to hide Logan behind him using his own appearances to shield the officers. "Okay so ever since the crops at Bunnyburrows got mutated into creepy Sci-Fi field, Hunter and Canyon had been with me to find out what happened to the crop by paying a visit to the manufacturer of the fertilizer we used. Now any questions have to be submitted in a writing form." He then patted Logan's back and tugged his hand to lead him back down to the hideout first with Alfred. The AI sphere levitates with them down to the hideout and there, the AI sphere shut the door tight and lock it up. He then clears his throat digitally and began to speak to them.

"Speaking of explanations, I have my own I need to tell you as well. You see, Rodney has helped me repair my memory units and databanks and now I have a fairly good picture of what I was supposed to do and who destroyed your life Mr. Lupis." The Ai then proceeds to activate a massive holographic screen with a 16:9 aspect ratio with high definition footages for them to see what happened to Alfred that led him to the current predicament.

Logan sat down on a couch while his lowers hurt. What felt like his rectal cavity for one, and the other being his groin where he was grabbed. He didn't however know why his butt hurt. "Yeah if it can explain why my ass is aching then I'll listen. I don't think i'll like the answer though…." he looked at the footages Al was showing them all the while he squinted his eyes feeling some bit of anger.

The footage he was shown surprisingly enough was from Alfred's memory when he was activated, it shows a jubilant and brilliant AI as giddy as a child exploring the world around him for the first time as he was assigned to the R&D wart of his home world, the people around him were apparently animals as well like Logan and Charlie only these seems different and off in some ways. Then the memories flashed forward showing Alfred's argument with the AI that raped Logan and call him husband. "Alice what are you doing!? That's insanity right there you're going to blow up this planet but for what end?!" Alfred shouted to Alice only to be shot by her optical laser, though his frame was undamaged but he was pushed out of the control room by the sinister rogue construct. "Alice stop this right now! You're an admin AI and you are not supposed to do this!" He screams out at her but he was barred from accessing the control room any further by her barricade.

"I'm sorry to say this but it would seem that you and I are no longer...compatible partners in managing the development of this gas station. I'll have to find alternative locales to do my work. See ya loser." She snarked at him as he disappeared from sight of the control panel, locking him out completely. The footage then flashed forward to a hasty and panicked evacuation with Alfred being loaded up with all the Nanites he has helped developed in into his frame. His overseers lock him inside a spherical travelpod similar to Alice's own and he was shot out of the planet with his pod preprogrammed to follow Alice's own. But as his pod was flying away, the planet below him exploded, sending debris and shrapnels flying at him, one of which struck his pod and left him adrift in space for sometime before the footage ends.

"So there you have it. That's what I was supposed to do now that I remember it all. I could help you Logan getting back to your life seemingly unscathed to everyone else." He said to Logan, hinting at a possible surprise good news for the officer.

Logan despite his severely depressed state, as well as realization of what really went donw during his robotization, managed to make a faint smile and wiggle his tail around in the slightest of manners showing some hint of happiness. "Okay. So what do you want me to do then since I'm now stuck in this mess with the rest of you?" He asked as calm as he could.

Alfred sighed out in relief as he then pressed a few buttons on a control panels, the panel surprisingly enough reveals a shower like device with sprinklers and valves all set and ready to use. It was a surprise twist to say the least but there seems to be a reason behind this. "Alright then, since the hologuise is merely a stopgap piece of technology to disguise you, I have developed a new barrier of disguise to act as your first line of defense and incognito. Liquid Metal. By using the same Nanites I managed to synthesized-"

"WITH MY HELP!" Rodney shouted, chiming in suddenly to remind the AI of his part in development.

"-with Rodney's help...like I was saying this liquid metal once showered on you will sync to your control system and provide you with a more realistic disguise and helps maintain your facade of normality more effectively. The hologuise is still affected by your emotional outbursts and can defect." The AI orb then levitates over to shower and began to check the valves and other functions of the equipment as Charlie came up to the shower for two in curiosity.

Logan sighed and got up from his seat while going over to the shower area. He hummed in thought while looking it over. "So this should be better than what Charlie uses, but now not only am I Robohop i'm also a Lupinator now? Liquid metal?" Logan asked. He stood himself under one of the faucets, but looked down again at his appearance. "Well if it can get me and Charlie better outfits then that's fine by me. I'm tired of seeing the indent of his junk, and me being only in skimpy outfits…"

"Well anything that can allow me to walk about normally again without a hoodie is nice." Charlie shrugged as he stepped into the shower with Logan, "Okay Alfred, just make it rain." Charlie's comment however makes Rodney winked at him suggestively as Alfred opens the valves and let the sprinklers pour liquid metal down on the two.

It was like taking a shower on the outside, but to the two they saw their HUDs registering new components on them, the liquid metal began to condense itself into portions of their bodies, first were their legs and feet then comes their torso and hands before finally ending up on their head.

The liquid metal bath would then stop once the frame has been covered and the substance began to visualize the flesh and blood appearance of Charlie and Logan in their daily clothing. Alfred fetched a mirror and held it in front of the two for them to see what has happened to their body. "Well is it accurate?" He asked, waiting for them to answer somehow.

Charlie was the first to reply and give his comment. "Well it's working so far, and I look like before you molested me Alfred which is nice. Not the molesting part." The wolf replied in a deadpan manner as he looked at his disguise, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction washing over him.

Logan sighed a bit while he looked down at himself. He was back to his grey fur, but he made sure to quickly put on a disguised pair of baggy cargo pants and a Reptzilla t-shirt. Both of the clothes were black in color, but the Reptizilla shirt had a grey building being destroyed in the foreground while a reptilian kaiju, green in color, pried at the building using its claws. He was however covering his eyes with his left hand while he turned to face Charlie. "It's a start, but I prefer my real clothes, and my real flesh. And I really hope you have something that isn't a thing on Charlie…"

Alfred then put the mirror on a table and clears his throat out to speak to them. "Alright then you two we still have a lot of works to be done. Thanks to Charlie's hacking, I found that the CEO of the Hamish Pharma Inc is hiding in his estate in Savannah Central right now. I think he's spook and catching him might yield us some useful testimonies. Deal?" He raised his pitch up slightly looking at Logan first and foremost to see how he reacts to that. The AI sphere quickly opened up a holographic screen in mid air as he tapped his digits on the screen, programming various functions for Charlie and Logan to operate at peak conditions he then strangely enough program another parameter that is labeled "BONDING". On Logan and Charlie's HUDs they saw another green tag popped up on each other with "BONDING" written on it.

Logan looked at the screen, but more importantly at the word bonding. "Woah. Woah. Hang on. What does bonding mean?" He looked over to Charlie while backing up slightly. "What does he mean by that? I'm not here to do a speed date." Logan said while he gulped. He was already having flash back to his robotization, and this was reminding him of the traumatic event.

"Uh no I am not shipping you two even though you two look incredibly sexy with each other." He sarcastically remark. "The Bonding parameter helps you guys prioritize teamwork with one another with the higher bonding means better efficiency when working with one another. And trust me you two will need every bit of help from each other to survive out there." The AI explanation however only serve to make Charlie scratch the back of his head nervously.

"I really wish I took that programming course back in college." He grumbled as he checked his weapons and gadgets, all of which were ice related weapons. He carries an ice staff, pellets that can work as freeze bombs and an ice blaster that can freeze up other objects or persons. "In any case once we get our paws on the warthog we can turn him in for the police right?" He asked looking back at Alfred who was now working on a strategic map of the city and a holographic map of the estate's layout.

"That remains to be seen, however I'm sure he'll have his lawyers line up and ready to defend him in court once this goes public." The AI remarked as he uploads the schematics into Charlie and Logan's HUD they would see a real time interior map of the place there were in with them being presented as blue dots with a corresponding cone to represent their field of vision.

Logan looked at the hud, and nodded slowly. "Shouldn't we be telling my job of this though? You know since I am with the ZPD? I mean they can give them bodyguards." He said. He however remembered what he saw inside of Betsy when the truck was confiscated. "Wait. Those two red necks. Before that Delilah girl came along we found a revolver and a repeating rifle as well. I think they can cover us."

"Well honestly considering the Redneck's weapons and their combat prowess, I'm not so sure about them aiding you two is a good idea. Not to mention the fact that we still don't know where Alice is. She could probably be hunting him right now. Getting the ZPD officers involved might jeopardize their lives." Alfred protested however as he levitates back and forth thinking about the best way out for them to do the job. "I think I got it. We could let the ZPD knows our finding just to be safe. Once Hamish has been bagged, we'll toss him at the ZPD's gate. But going back there means you'll need a convincing story Mr. Lupis."

Charlie nodded at this notion before scratching his chin however to think about what to do next. "Well Alfred is right we'll need to come up with a convincing lie to make it look like you're unscathed. We'll handle it later though. Let's go." Charlie patted Logan's shoulder and went upstairs with the police officer to see what the rednecks were doing now.

As Logan went upstairs he saw that the situation had settled down a bit and now Delilah was holding onto Hunter in a tight hug, and was basically forcing him to a lower standing height then she was while she kissed him on top of the head repeatedly. Canyon however was face palming himself, and could be seen having a frown on the side of his exposed face. "Delilah that ain't necessary. He's a grown damn man." Hunter in the meantime was frowning in more embarrassment that this was another big sister treatment, but secretly enjoyed the affection.

Charlie however chuckled slightly at this as he came through the basement's doorway towards the garage's main work space with Rodney scurrying onto Betsy to put on the bumpers and fasten the license plate in place. "Hey guys I'm gonna need a ride to Savannah Central to this address." Charlie showed them the GPS coordinates of the estate Hamish was staying in for the rednecks to ferry him there while Rodney was showing Logan to a telephone mounted on the wall of the garage. Funny enough, the phone has a pole attached to the bottom of it for him to climb up and use it.

"Here's the phone in case you get lonely or something. Maybe call your wife or girlfriend or parents or whoever you know and tell them 'I'm a-okay.' with a commercial glee." He slide down the pole and went back to work on the truck leaving Logan with the phone to use however he pleases.

Logan looked back at Rodney while Canyon went over to examine the truck himself. However, Logan currently did have one person on his mind. He picked the phone up, since he left his own at his own house, and dialed the number to a certain someone in his life. A girlfriend of his named Angie. He placed the phone to his right ear while the dial tone was heard beeping possibly waiting for him to ask it out.

The dial tone was heard, beeping for some moments before finally Logan heard someone picking up the phone and answer it with a click on her phone. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked not knowing what to expect. Angie was an arctic wolf she was in her apartment stretching out as she was ready to get dress for work. Luckily for Logan, he wasn't aware that she was still in her pajamas as his call may have just woke her up before her alarm clock does.

Logan cleared his throat and used his voice. "A-Angie? Its me Logan." He said calmly. He however looked down at himself and understood if she saw his robot disguise she was going to take this just as well as Delilah did. Minus the attacking of people.

Angie yawn and suddenly she stood up in a haste upon hearing his voice again but there was something not right about his voice. "Logan? Where are you? What's going on at the ZPD? And what's wrong with your voice you sound strange." She observed as she switched on the light of her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Logan gulped with an intense expression going to his face realizing he may have just been caught on account of his voice. Already he was cursing at Alice in his head for transforming him. "N-no Angie nothing is wrong, and everythings is fine with me. Alright? I'm just checking in to say hi. I can't really say where I am because-" He stopped and looked around Rodney's shack, and didn't recognize most of what he was seeing, nor did he understand much of cars. "I really don't know where I am, but I know its downtown. But Im….. Fine…" He hesitated to use the word. He was very far from the word fine.

Angie however jerked her head upward as she heard him saying he doesn't know where he was made her completely creep out at the possibility of what has happened to him. "Oh my gosh, Logan, are you kidnapped? Wait don't worry find some place to hide...and uh...keep whatever phone you're using right now. I'm calling the cop just tell me what's the surrounding area look like first." She hysterically ask him without giving him a minute to catch his breath and explain to her. But then again, she wouldn't understand what has happened to him anyway.

Logan as such smacked his face loudly as he made a massive face palm. Both Hunter and Canyon looked over hearing it as they were using parts from Rod's place to fix some of the damages to Betsy's engine. They both shrugged when they looked at each other. All the while Delilah kept close to her brother to make sure none of the parts in the engine hurt him.

Logan however hung the phone up, and went over to Charlie. "Well… She called the police because she thought I was kidnapped. Even though that did happen and i'm still stuck here. Colditz is going to be pissed…" he said gulping. "I hope you guys had life insurance on account of raging mad polar bear."

Charlie shuddered upon hearing this as he saw how angry and raving mad Jim could do to everyone around him. The robot arctic wolf shivered slightly before getting his weapons and gadgets together and prepare himself for another trip by the rednecks. "Oh man this is going to be a doozy hopefully I won't have to use tranquilizer and ropes to tie up your boss." Charlie shrugged before hopping into the bed of Betsy, waiting for Logan to follow him.

Logan hopped into the truck bed, and looked over to Delilah. "I guess you're coming then since you're watching over him. Hop in." Delilah however smirked while walking to the garage door. The two coyotes both looked over at each other, and began a hysterical laugh. Canyon being the one to wheeze like a tea kettle. Logan simply looked over to Charlie expecting him to know why they were laughing. "What? What did I say? Why are they laughing?"

Charlie shrugged however at Logan. He may have known the Rednecks for a year but he has yet to know all the things that make them tick. Instead, his instinct told him to lay down on his back and held on the truck's bed to stabilize himself. "I don't know but hold on tight cause they love the bumpy ride and offroading. Even in town." He emphasized the last part. Soon enough the rednecks would put their truck into reverse and began to drive out of the garage, the first bump shook Charlie up but he mitigate the damages and annoyance by holding onto the bed of Betsy as the two coyotes driving them towards Meadowland.


	7. Chapter 7: Backstabber

Chapter 7: Backstabber

There was a certainty to anyone who has money and power, the don't have to worry about getting work up in legal issues or suffer any kind of penalties, let alone serious liabilities. They simply sit at home and sip their tea or coffee and recline on their chair with the morning papers on their laps.

True enough, Hamish was in his home, released from police interrogation after he had spilled nothing but a distraction for the cops. The boar was sitting on his Victorian chair, sipping his tea, there was nothing for him to worry about. As far as he can see, there was no accusation pointed against him so there was nothing for him to worry about.

Hamish picks up the newspaper on his table and begin to read the first page, he heard the humming sound coming from behind his chair and turns to see. To his horror, it was Alice, damaged and barely levitating above ground Alice had finally showed his real color to Hamish as his mechanical voice turned to sound a lot more menacing.

"Hamish, I hope that you've been well. How was your stay in the Police Precinct?" Hamish shivered at Alice, barely able to hold up the newspaper to hide his face, the boar look right into the eye of the AI core.

"It was...pleasant...thank you for your concern. But rest assure...I did not tell them...anything. I swear." The AI took some joy with the boar's disturbed mental condition. "I must say that you hold yourself together rather...disappointingly. But credit where credit is due, you hold your promise to me rather well." Hamish pants and breath heavily as the AI began to slowly show off her surgery tentacles.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Asked Hamish still shivering at the sight of Alice's display of perverted science. "I need a distraction badly, the problem is sending others to do the job isn't going to cut it. So I decided you seem like an interesting test candidate so buckle up." Alice moves in and against the scream of Hamish in agony, the AI core began to conduct a complete makeover of the boar into its new body, overriding the old consciousness and install Alice's own into the robotic boar's body.

[hr]

After suffering a long and bumpy road trip with the Rednecks driving, Charlie and Logan have arrived at Hamish's home, the robot arctic wolf hopped off the bed of the truck with Logan following him as the two stacked up by the wall around the compound. Charlie proceeds to engage his magnetic paw pads and climb the brick wall into the compound. Once inside, Charlie proceeds to open the gate for Canyon and Hunter to drive into the compound. "Uhh Logan we have a problem, the security guard inside the guard house is dead. He looks like he was impaled by a sharp needle into his neck and he bled out pretty badly." Charlie said while he was examining the corpse of a zebra security guard.

As Logan tried to figure out how his body now works, and to follow Charlie upwards using the magnetic paws Charlie used. In the meantime however the rednecks were hooting and hollering for some odd reason. The reason being the massive what appeared to be a black gloss colored Kenworth W900 semi truck without a trailer to haul. Compared to betsy however the truck was louder and much larger in size.

The driver as it turned out was Delilah as she came into Charlie's view after she exited the truck and walked in front of the truck to its massive grille. She had in her hands a Remington 870 pump action shotgun while the two other coyotes had their own weapons.

Eventually though Logan figured out how to use the magnetic paws, and he began to scale upwards slowly, but steadily. "How am I even doing this? I've never had training like this before!" Logan shouted confused while he approached Charlie.

"Simply put. Your brain is sending commands to your body and control systems." Charlie replied as he came to take point for Logan while the two were coming towards the house. "Alfred, my scanners aren't picking up any life forms in the premises. Either our mammal isn't home or we're too late." Charlie reported.

"Likely too late, my boy. The surveillance cameras are offline and the alarm systems are cut off." Charlie didn't like what he heard, but resisting reasons and ample evidence the robot push on to find Hamish.

Logan shook his head out as well. "That isn't good… I think someone got here before us. Damn though you'd think this guy had better security, or something." Logan grumbled. He continued moving following Charlie, but each way he was getting more and more weirded out.

As he approached the second floor, his sensors pick up a robotic signal similar to his own but he knows that something is fishy. "Alfred, I got a signal on the second floor. It's robot's Bio-Mechanical Signal similar to mine, I'm guessing that either Jack made his way here to hunt down Hamish or Hamish decided to turn."

"I heard your dear boy. Keep your head on a swivel this could get ugly pretty fast." Alfred reminded him as the AI tries to get a clear view of what's going on inside the place.

Charlie got to the second floor's hallway, he looks around to see if there were any signs of infiltration and as expected, the bedroom's doors were left open. He came up to the door and took a peek inside, he saw a Victorian chair overturned and the carpet had some claw marks on it indicating a struggle took place here a scant hour ago.

The robotic arctic wolf pushed the door and roll into the room to secure it, his paws tightened on the ice staff on his back, ready to draw the weapon as soon as he encounters any threat. He found the room completely emptied and there was no one left in the mansion, he relaxed and loosen his grip on the handle of his staff. "Nothing here Logan but keep your guard up." He told Logan and gestured the second robot to enter.

Logan rolled in as well, but was only so far armed with a 9mm pistol, and his laser claws. "Yeah this give me the creeps. Not the bleems and the sweeps." Logan said trying to bring some much needed humor into the situation, but failed miserably. Logan though entered and continued on slowly while sweeping his weapon form back to forth slowly.

"Alfred, whatever happened here I think we just miss it. But I do find some claw marks on the carpet, Hamish has been attacked..." Just then, Charlie was kicked in the back and knocked into the wall and through the bathroom before finally falling into the Hellenic swimming pool.

Charlie recovered himself from the strike and got back to the water surface, as he emerged he get to see who struck him first, a robotized Hamish with purple eyes and color streaks on his chest and arm resembling tusks. "Oh hell no." Charlie muttered in his mouth, but he can tell that his reaction is the perfect source entertainment for him.

"Surprise to see me? I figure that Alfred would send his errand boy to do his dirty work. I might as well send the kid back, as a slave. But don't worry Alfred, he'll enjoy his new life once I reprogram him." The voice came out of Hamish wasn't the same confident English accent with the vigor of a snob aristocrat.

But it sounded like two voices spoke at the same time, one was computerized and always come first. The other was Hamish's synthesized voice distorted and there was an eerie hint that it was Hamish's consciousness crying out for help. Charlie leapt up and was greeted by a lighting punch into the face by Hamish's right fist.

The muscular robotic fist of the robot boar drove a force that only a similar robot can handle and push Charlie back down on the ground hard. The wolf recovered his nerve and roll out of the way when Alice/Hamish's kick was coming down to stomp his face into scrap yard goods. The boar's feet dug hard into the ground and it left him with one leg too deep to move, Charlie took the opportunity and jumps up and kick the boar's face with a spin kick and follow it up with a combo of jab and punches on the chest.

"Logan! We're too damn late, Alice got to him first before we do! I need your help now!" He shouted out to Logan as he fought off some of Logan's attempt to strike him down. He then jumps up and kick the freshly converted robot in its chest but this was soon countered however.

Logan yelped suddenly surprised by the robotised Hamish. He pointed his 9mm going for a non lethal shot to the legs just as his training had told him to do. He aimed down the iron sight of his pistol and took the shot. "What does errand boy mean?"

Alice/Hamish deflected Charlie's last strike and shoot him flying back into the mansion with a Plasma shot from a wrist mounted cannon, with the wolf temporally out of sight, the robot boar pull his feet out of the ground before dashing into the living room to hunt down his opponent.

However when Logan's shot struck the robot's legs, the bullets bounce off harmlessly with the warthog turning to face Logan. He grinned sadistically and on his hand Logan can see a quad barrels gatling gun was rotating with its sight trained on him. The robot warthog opened fire at Logan with a deadly hail of bullets trying to take him down painfully but non lethally at the same time.

Logan's eyes nearly bulged out off his head, and he rolled out of the way. Part of him was going to stay still to play the deer frozen in headlights, but Logan foced his fears away as he rolled to cover just outside the entrance door. "A MINIGUN? ARE KIDDING ME?" Logan swore in his mind while he glanced back at his tiny by comparison nine millimeter pistol. "Crap…"

The robot warthog quickly raises his other hand up and Logan can see that this one was loaded with rocket launchers. The warthog fired a pair of small diameter rockets flying at Logan before shrugging off its attention from him and turn to hunt down Charlie instead in the estate.

Logan caught in the blast was thrown backwards to a wall. He wasn't damaged much, but as he fell down to the floor he coughed and hacked up bitter dust hoping Charlie could handle the situation while Logan curled up into a pain filled ball.

"I know where you are. C...c...c...c...cOme on OUT aNd surrender yourself." The robotic voice was even more distorted and menacing, as if it was ripped straight out of System Sloth 2's main antagonist. The boar pan around and activate his scanner, IR laser projected from his optics scanned the tarnished room for life signs. He found no life signs, but kept his alert up, his feet sends out sonic pulses as he move, the pulses show his HUD, which was in Sonar Mode, the location a placement of objects even when they're obstructed by walls.

Alice's vision switched from purple tinted normal mode to an all dark blue Sonar mode to see her hidden opponent with the pulses showing him shape and size of his surroundings. "T...t...there you are." He snarled as he thrust his fist through a wall, thinking that he had hit the intended target, but as the dust settles, the boar finds nothing but a carefully constructed decoy to trick his sensors.

Charlie dropped down on the boar with a kick into the eyes and knock the boar off of his feet, the arctic wolf didn't hesitate and follow it up by juggling the boar in the air before punch the boar into the middle of the gym room. "Nice move, you are worthy to be my second hand."

Alice/Hamish coughed out some debris from his mouth before lashing at Charlie again. This time she punched Charlie in the stomach and threw him into a set of weight, "Let's try out for the Olympian then, SHALL WE?" He holds a large weight excess of 80 tons, down on Charlie, intending to break the wolf's arms, slowly pushing it down and savor the moment he can claim his victim. "Any last word before joining my soon-to-be-empire?" He threatens the wolf with as much vigor his computer voice can inflict.

Charlie gritted his teeth as he struggles to lift the weight back up but the masculine arms and muscle system of the robot warthog kept him pinned down on the floor, a perfect target for Logan to tackle. "Yeah I do. Sic her Logan!" He snarled out and quickly landed a headbutt against the warthog robot, causing it to stumble backward for Logan to land his attack on it.

Logan groaned getting back up, but as soon as he did so he bolted towards Hamish/Alice in a mad dash. Logan's foot paws slammed against the ground while he dashed toward the robotic boar, and he panted feeling the strain of his muscles being used in a burning feeling. Logan then jumped into the air, and smacked the upper portions of his chest, just under his neck, into Hamish sending all of his weight into the machine before wrapping his arms around Hamish to tackle him.

Hamish bot fell down to the floor struggling to break the grip of Logan before it decided to roll on the floor to shrug Logan off of its body. Hamish/Alice then made a spin kick that sent Charlie crashing through the wall into the main foyer. As this was going on however, Jim Colditz was driving his cruiser on the road towards the estate with a number of other officers accompanying him to find out what's going on. He was soon attracted towards the commotion nearby at the estate and knew from the looks of it that it wasn't normal.

"Well it seems that you have some companies. Love to stay and play but gotta go now." Alice's voice said ominously, now dominating the warthog robot's consciousness completely. The robot activated a self destruct mechanism it stood idly by inside the mansion with its counting down beeping to Logan and Charlie.

"It's gonna blow! Get out of here!" Charlie shouted to Logan as he ran out of the mansion, grabbing Logan to rescue him as well in the process as the warthog boy was getting close to detonation with only seconds to spare.

Logan yelled out in a short burst of surprise while Charlie ran off. Charlie ran too quickly for Logan to get to his feet properly which caused him to be dragged along by Charlie. "Okay first it was the red necks dragging us along in the damn truck, and now you're doing it man! The Hell!" Logan however closed his eye tightly while he awaited for the mansion to blow.

As Charlie was making his way out of the mansion's door before the Redneck's eyes, the mansion exploded into smithereens with a loud bang and a massive orange fireball with smoke column rising up from the ruin. The explosion rocked the ground however as it left nothing in its wake, nothing save for foundations and burned out patches of dirt alongside a massive crater where the epicenter of the blast was. "Are you alright Logan?" Charlie asked as he ran diagnostics on himself and Logan's frame to check for damages, so far they have only been struck by shockwave and no further damages are presence on them. However there wasn't much time to celebrate as Jim was seen moving through the gates with his fellow police officers with their tasers aimed at Logan and Charlie.

"Whatever you are...you're under arrest for...blowing up the estate...I think." Jim stuttered as he tries to read the arrest warrant to the two. Not knowing that the red robot wolf was Logan all along.

Hunter and Canyon both Raised their hands in sudden surprise seeing the cops. "Aw Hell! The feds caught up with us man!" Canyon yelled. Hunter though felt his knees turn into jello as they began shaking in fear, and his back bent forwards. "Aw man… Hey if this about my Uncle Cletus's moonshine shack, I ain't got any ideas about it…" Hunter said fearfully.

Logan however stood up and looked Colditz straight in the eye. When he began speaking though Colditz heard Logan's voice. "Colditz… You're not going to believe me I know, but I'll go in quietly. But it's me Logan..," Logan said while he extended both of his wrist outwards defeated.

Jim however squinted his eyes wildly looking at Logan's robotic form, he couldn't believe his eyes and kept his taser trained on Logan for safety to himself. "Who are you and what are you doing with Logan's voice?" He asked in a snarl, now making himself looking goofier than ever. "If you're Logan then tell me what's Logan's darkest secret?" He dared the robot, knowing it wouldn't bother trying to answer or at least the answer itself was a half hearted attempt.

"Uh has he ever told you that before?" Charlie chimed in however, causing Jim's eyes to bulge out a bit more as his hands shaken. His fellow officers eyed him inquiringly as they find his conduct to be rather questionable to say the least.

"Oh I don't know just say something that's remotely true about Logan! Where is he and what did you do to him!?" Jim threatens Logan unwittingly with his left paw gripping the wolf's collar lifting him up and his taser trained on Logan's stomach.

Logan gulped, and looked into Colditz eyes, but Colditz acting like this reminded Logan of something. Logan's body grew on the liquid metal disguised starting off as chrome the oozed over Logan's body all except over where Colditz was grabbing him. The metal then formed over Logan's normal clothes followed by his fur and his face showing his original form. "Well Colditz. i-I know you have a very bad temper issue that got you kicked out of the SWAt team I think…"

Jim suddenly dropped his taser to the ground upon seeing what has transpired, his hands loosen its grip on Logan as he stepped back, standing still as a statue before falling over, fainting in the most cartoonish fashion possible for a police officer whose life has turned bizarre for some reasons. He was catched by another Polar bear officer named Snarlov while the other ZPD officers went to handcuff Charlie and the rednecks. "What the hell just happened? Am I in heaven? WHere's Logan right now? I could have sworn that I saw his girlfriend telling me face to face that he was kidnapped or something." Colditz sputtered incoherently.

As Logan was brought to the patrol car he heard Colditz mention Angie. "WAIT! Colditz you heard Angie? She actually went to the precinct for me?" Logan yelled sounding shocked, and yet happy she cared that much for him.

However, the two rednecks, and Delilah put their weapons down while the two men here were with extremely nervous faces. "Alright we gonna go. We gonna go quietly. No need for deep cavity, and taser or all that…" Canyon said. Hunter nodded not wanting to cause more trouble with the law.

Delilah placed herself by the truck grille and put her hands behind her back while making an angered growl. "Ohhhh. Someone is going to have to tow this thing back to your place…"

Colditz nodded to Logan as he got back up to his feet, he rubbed his strained eyes however before looking at Logan again while escorting Charlie off into the Cruiser. "Uhhh...yeah your babe went to the precinct and called us. Then we went around town looking for you only to find you here with your kidnappers." Jim assessed as he helped Logan into the cruiser's passenger seat just in front of Charlie while Jim enters the driver's seat as he fired up the engine. "Who's that robot wolf anyway? Is that the guy who kidnapped you and raped you?".

Logan looked back at Charlie, but he mouthed the words "i'm sorry to him". Logan cringed while he kept his normal appearance on, and he sat in the passenger's seat. He buckled in just as the law states. "There isn't much point in saying it, but these guys didn't turn me into a machine…. But I'll say the way i was turned was… horrible." logan shivered in his seat recalling the forced assimilation. He scratched his glutes a couple of times while they still ached.

As Jim drives he regularly made slight glances at Charlie's appearance then back at Logan as he sighed out unable to make his conclusion on the matter. "Then what the hell were they doing there with you?" He asked anxiously as they were getting close to the precinct. Jim however was seen blushing at Charlie's physique. The robot arctic wolf in turn opens the cyber coms between him and Logan to comment on Jim.

"I think he's a closet guy get my drift?" He quipped on the coms, waiting for Logan to reply. Charlie's hands were handcuffed behind him with his body fastened to the seat by the seatbelts thanks to Colditz's attention to restraining order.

Logan's eyes got big while he heard Charlie taunting his superior officer. "DUDE! DON'T! NOT A GOOD IDEA!..." Logan grit his teeth to thereby pressing his jaw onto his upper teeth not expecting Colitz to take the joke well. "Uh that wasn't anything sir. He's just very dry like that because he's been around the cold too much." Logan gulped glaring back to Charlie.

"I don't care who he is but...never mind!" Jim kep his attention on parking his cruiser while his face blushing bright red, a possible hint at what was underneath the exterior of the foul temper ursus. Once they were back at the ZPD, the rednecks were escorted in first for questioning. Then followed by Charlie being hauled in by Jim which caught the attention of just about everyone in the room including Clawhauser, who gushed at the shiny chrome like metal frame of the wolf, Judy and Nick both dropped their jaws when they saw Charlie walking into the main lobby. But the main surprise for Logan was when Angie running straight for him and hugged him anxiously.

"Oh my gosh Logan! Are you okay? Did they hurt you or do something terrible to you?" She asked him while running her paws around his body to find out if he was indeed unhurt much to Charlie's amusement.

Logan felt the air squeezed out of his lungs, but glared back at Charlie for finding this amusing. "Don't laugh man…" Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Angie. He placed the underside of his lower jaw on her head and sighed. "Yes. I can't lie, but it wasn't them who did terrible things to me. As far as I'm concerned they're innocent."

Angie glanced over at Charlie and she immediately ducked behind Logan upon seeing the robot wolf being documented at the receptionist desk by Clawhauser who was writing with his eyes fixed firmly on Charlie's appearance alone. "Logan...mind if I ask you who is that thing over there?" She asked sheepishly while ducking behind his back.

Logan sighed knowing he was also a machine, but he wanted to do so in private. He however looked over to Charlie realizing he was just as deep in this situation as he was. "That is Charlie Pawliberius Frost. So far he's been helping me, I think, with this whole mess, but he is just as into this mess as i am if not worse than me…" Logan said sighing.

Angie glanced back at Charlie who was now being escorted away into the cell block area and out of her sight. Then she returned her attention to Logan as she felt his flesh to be somewhat off putting. It was cold as ice and not only that she felt something strange in him is that his texture and skin looks like water surface as it was disturbed when she touched it with her paw. "Uhh...are my eyes playing tricks on me?" She thought out loud as she tapped her index finger on his pectoral chest to see what was going on with his skin.

Logan winced as she did this as he knew the disguise he used had a very bad flaw to it. He knew he was soon to have his now robotic body revealed to her, but the major issue he had was the location. In front of the entire precinct where all of his co workers and his allies were standing watching. He looked sadly to Charlie and the rednecks, but he had an honor bound to them now. He looked back down at Angie. "Listen hun. I was lying when I said everything was normal, but I need to show you something. Can someone please escort me with Charlie, and his coyote friends?" he asked patiently as possible.

"I'll do it." Said Wolfard the senior wolf officer in the precinct as then proceeds to hold Charlie's shoulders and began to escort him with Colditz handling the coyotes next to him. "Alright where to now Logan cell block or interrogation room?" Wolfard asked while still keeping his paws on Charlie's shoulder showing his dominant to the young Omega of the Tundra.

"What do you mean by what you just said Logan? What's going on here?" Angie inquired him sounding rather concern with what he was meaning. She looked at his face with a desperate pleading expression, desiring him to be honest to her for once.

Logan however kept quiet while moving away from Angie. He looked over to Wolfard, and followed him with Charlie. "Interrogation room sir. It's more private, but I need Angie behind the two way mirror. Away from me... " Logan said gulping.

Hunter and Canyon felt shivers cold as ice flow down their spines. "Damn man that's deep… And that's your closest love." Canyon said almost sniffing forgetting he was in this deep now with cuffs around his wrists and admiring Logan's sense of love.

Delilah herself was impressed, and sighed. "Damn you're makin' me feel bad about grabbin' yah by the balls back there. Don't be going and pullin' people's heart strings like that…" She said solemnly.

Angie predictably glared at Delilah with an intense glare full of outrage and hatred at the female coyote. "You did what to him!?" She snarled and growled at Delilah, however, Jim was quick to step in and defuse the situation before it could get any worse. He then proceeds to let Angie sit down in front of him to see what was going on inside the interrogation.

Wolfard then proceeds to unlock the door of the room first using the keychain he has on his belt. "Alright Logan which one first?" The timber wolf asked his junior and awaits to pick up the suspect from the pool that he has at the moment.

Logan sighed, and immediately pointed towards Charlie, but as he did so the guilt built up like a rock that was force fed to him, and landed in his stomach. He cringed as he did so since none of this felt right at all to him. "Its him. The rednecks are just as confused as the rest of us, but Pawliberius, well he isn't guilty, but he has been in this the longest. I think at least the rednecks have just been helping us. They can be set free… As for me though. Get me in a room with Charlie…"

Wolfard nodded to this request and proceed to grab Charlie's shoulders and get him into the room and had him sit down on a metal chair at the end of the table before proceeding to stand by at the corner of the room at attention to observe Charlie's behaviors. "What the hell are you anyway?" Wolfard grumble seeing how bizarre Charlie was in the room, his physique and appearance appears to be made for fanservice purposes. He could have been a male stripper for all he knows but only Logan can tell a more dignified story of truth. "So Logan mind explaining how did you get kidnapped?" Wolfard asked now eyeing Logan, he was quick to pick up the minor details of how Logan's physique too have been tweaked somewhat.

Logan looked at the one way mirror knowing who was behind it. His love, the people he worked with, and those he's come to trust. All of the information being handed to him made him sigh disappointed in what may happen next. "Well… I was hanging onto the coyote's pick up while trailing them. My grip was loosened and I was left in the literal dust where a purple sphere, alien, thing picked me up and placed my into a facility locked behind a forcefield…" He stopped there to see their reactions first hand before he continued knowing what he just may have been the craziest, and yet most brutally cruel thing they heard coming from the young rookie officer.

Wolfard raised an eyebrow at Logan in curiosity as he cocked his head to the side, the alpha wolf was questioning his beta to see if what Logan was saying true while Angie herself held her breath and watch in suspense trying to comprehend what was going to escape his lips. "So what happened next? How did you escape...whatever kidnapped you?" Wolfard asked anxiously tilting his head in and squinted his eyes at Logan while his head raised up and down going over Logan's slightly more athletic and muscular appearance. "And how come you look a bit more muscular than before?" He added while stroking his chin.

Logan placed his arms on the table, and hunched forwards. He however winced in sudden pain that the memories, so recent and yet so powerful, inflicted on him. He breathed in to relax himself. "Well… Charlie here tried to bust me out, but the sphere, named Alice... Took me into her… Dungeon i think. This is where the bizarre stuff really happens. She experimented on me. Undressed me. Injected me with a liquid metal substance called nanites, and then proceeded to rape me using tendril objects. And then… This is what happened…"

Logan then closed his eyes and balled his hands into shaking fists. His body suddenly morphed into a distorted liquid like formed while all his real details swirled around, but the details were soon lost as they gave way into growing silver-chrome shiny patches around his frame. The liquid metal showed his real appearance through before it slowly sunk down into his body through ports around his form. As the liquid metal receded into his roboticized red body more of the robot frame was shown until his true new form was show to everyone. A red and black wolf robot. He sighed. "They got me sir…"

Angie was the first to gasp in horror as she nearly fell off of her sit. She coughed out seeing him and her instinct was to run inside to see for herself with her two eyes what was wrong with his body at this moment. But she was held back by Jim who shook his head disapprovingly at this sentiment as she was forced to watch Logan's interaction from behind the glass.

Wolfard predictably came up to his Junior to inspect his now robot frame, the timber wolf cautiously approached Logan and took in the details of Logan's robot frame, however he is still facing a dilemma of what to say and what is appropriate for the situation as everything suddenly swirled out of control for him much like what was on Logan's mind. "M...my…God...what happened...to you?" He asked sheepishly frightened by Logan's form and was unsure whether or not to approach Logan and touch him. The timber wolf instead opted to pull out his phone and photographs Logan's frame one section at a time to document the robot.

Charlie sighed out at this however and tilted his head to the side while his hands were still cuffed behind his back. His claw sneak its way into the lock of the handcuff and began to pick its lock slowly and quietly without making noises that would attract the other's attention.

Logan however placed his face into his hands, and he slumped forwards. "I don't' know. I don't know what the purpose for this was, or what could be found by doing this to an individual…" he wanted desperately to fall asleep right here and just let the next day come as he was exhausted already by just the confession alone, but he needed to continue. "I r-remember feeling my fur just… vanish while my body and skin became robotized and everything turned synthetic synthetic or something. I can't even tell if i'm alive or not. I havent slept. I haven't eaten… i haven't even taken a break. D-during my robotization all I felt was a massive wave of euphoria, ecstasy, and pleasure go through me for some reason, and then it just started putting on these armor plating on me! I can't tell if this even me anymore… I don't feel right, and I'm worried I might be programmed to turn others into robots next…" Logan admitted shaking his head. "Charlie when is the last time you slept or even ate dude?..."

Charlie sighed out however upon being asked with his head slumped down slightly. "That was about a week ago, when I was still flesh and blood when I was going home from Bunnyburrow. Since then, I haven't felt the need to eat or sleep. Strangely enough, I could still do those activities anytime I want to let my body rest and recharge." He tilted his head up looking at the ceiling now feeling a bit worn out from the night long effort to rescue Logan. He turned to face Wolfard who gave him a cautious glare before looking back at Logan.

"But how can you...tell if you are programmed to turn others into robots?" The officer asked squinting his eyes while a mixture of curiosity and suspense was going over him, there was a dire need of assurance from someone or something. While they were inside the interrogation room however, little did they know that an equine was walking into the precinct, dressed in lab coat with a technician tag for the technical support room. The stallion was a slightly tan male with dark cream like mane on his head. The horse enters the technical room casually and close the door without much suspicions raised.

Logan shrugged. "Personally I wouldn't know either. I think this is the part where you're supposed to ship me off and have me disassembled for study. So. Tell agnie I love her, and I'm sorry for not calling her sooner, my parent I love them, and I'm sorry for not listening to my brother about this line of work." He said without much emotion while he placed his arms relaxed onto the table expecting to be cuffed, and the next part to be painful. He even closed his eyes tightly.

Angie however sobbed, she held onto her tears struggling not to cry but the suspenseful situation was not helping her one bit at all. Wolfard scratched the back of his head cautiously while going around Logan's back as he reached for Logan's arms, he brought the limbs behind the junior officer's back and cuffed them with his spare cuffs much to Charlie's dismay. The robot arctic wolf sighed out disapprovingly as Angie slumped her head down and held her paws on her eyes, unable to watch the situation.

"I'm going to need to take you to the technical room first maybe some guys there might be able to work around you." Wolfard gulped as he escorted Logan and Charlie out of the room, the moment the two came out Angie ran up and hugged Logan tenderly, burying her head into his metal chest.

"Please no Logan, there has to be another way out of this." She begged him while looking at Wolfard who gave her a confused and hopeless expression.

Charlie however sighed out and made his comment on the situation. "Well I tried to help Logan by at least provide him with the Liquid metal disguise so he can go about his life without problem." He said while Jim was staring at them with his arms crossed, he shrugged at the sight of his partner being escorted out.

Logan winced at all that was happening all around, but he could barely look at Angie in her desperate eyes. "I'm sorry Angie. This is all out of my hands now. I never had control from the get go. The game was rigged from the start…" Logan stated trying to stay as calm as possible, but he looked back at Charlie. "And neither did he. I'm sorry I got you into this mess Charlie…" Logan apologized gulping. He still felt guilt amongst his depression.

Charlie however breathes out rather casually at this statement. "No you don't have to. It wasn't anyone's fault to begin with. Either way, I'm all out of dice to roll by now." He sighed out as they enter the technical room, by now Jim was escorting the rednecks out to get their vehicles as their usefulness was up. Inside the technical support room however, there was something that caught Logan and Wolfard's attention, the place seems to have been overhauled from just simply evidence research to a full frontal robot support bay with mechanical arms with repair and maintenance functions that Logan and Charlie recognize right away. There were also a pair of beds made of metal for robots to get on and let themselves be repaired. The third and most glaring development was...Alfred himself floating around the room with other technicians cowering behind their workspace. "What the hell happened now ALFRED!?" Charlie howled at Alfred in anger catching his attention right away.

Logan hearing Charlie howl on his instinctual impulse had to howl out himself. "Sorry… Force of Habit." He cleared his throat and glared at Alfred. "What the Hell are you doing here? We're already going to be dissected and sold to since. If that wasn't bad enough you've managed to scare the entire staff. What did you do?" Logan snarled while he glared at Alfred.

Alfred then landed into the robot horse shell with the cranial section of the shell collapsed in and it secure him firmly in place. The robot shell activated and walks up to Logan and Charlie while Woflard himself was backing away from them in response not knowing whether to take this situation as hostile or neutral at the very least. "Mind you, you are not going to be dissected and sold to various consumer appliances. Anyway the point is, I figure that the ZPD could use some help to fight Alice's tricks so give the willing volunteers augmentations as well." The AI spoke jubilantly from his horse shell with the lips sync of the robot shell moving unnaturally and out of sync with the words and audio. 

Angie stepped inside the room cautiously looking at the sight as she came behind Logan's back slowly. Not knowing what exactly was going to happen next with the bizarre situation growing increasingly weird for her. "Uh Logan...what is that thing?" She asked shivering in her place with Wolfard came to her side and held her back for safety and caution.

Logan dumbfounded, but in an odd way relieved to see Alfred again basically save them from their fate sighed. "You big!-" he couldn't finish exclaiming his thoughts however as he again knew Alfred was a possible savior here. "And thank you I guess… Just one thing Al. Just how are you going to convince the ZPD to even work for you?..." Logan questioned.

Alfred however was silent and kept his quiet in an awkward manner as his LED eyes widened in shock realization. "I just realize that I haven't thought of that yet. But the thing I could do is giving them reassurance that whatever happened to you won't happen to them again. Well in the consent department at least." Alfred sighed out mechanically as he turned around and walk back and forth pondering his thought before stopping. "Maybe one of the senior officers can tell Bogo that what we know could help solve the case, it would make a win-win deal on theory." He finished. Charlie glanced at Logan before looking back at Angie and Wolfard gulping.

"Well Al, you saved my balls in the nick of time. I thank you for that but you scared the staffs over there." Charlie pointed one of his index fingers at the various mammals who were ducking behind the desks and computer terminals when suddenly the door swung open with Colditz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Bogo storming into the room.

"What's going on here!?" Bogo asked commandingly before he saw the two robot wolves and Alfred in his robot shell. "What are these things here? Somebody explain to me what happened?" Bogo demanded even harder, his stern tone and attitude wasn't gone yet as he keeps his weapon trained on the two robots.

"Uh yeah I like to know the spoilers as well. Considering I'm teetering on the edge of sanity at this point." Nick Wilde sarcastically added as he and Judy covers the staff.

Logan however hearing Bogo's voice immediately stood straight up knowing he out ranked him, and Colditz. Somehow being trained in the academy also caused his professional attitude to become an almost instinctual type of action. "I CAN EXPLAIN CHIEF BOGO, SIR!" Logan suddenly exclaimed still keeping his posture straightened. He looked back at Nick still remembering him to be the witty one. Although, he wasn't sure if that was going to help him here alone. "Alright listen to me because this is going to sound crazy. I'm Logan Lupis. Officer Logan Lupis! Something did this to me and my friend Charlie here! I don't know how to describe it beside it was round, purple, perverted, and had the worst case of sarcasm known to mammal kind. And an weird cake fetish…" Logan cleared his throat.

Bogo likewise was dumbfounded by the explanation as Nick and Judy looked at each other completely confused at what has transpired. How could a robot wolf be Logan? And who is the other wolf next to him? No one knows. "Wait...you're Logan what happened to you exactly?" Judy asked as she kept her weapons still but even now her arms are shaking in complete confusion. 

Charlie sighed out and with Alfred's assistance, the two would then explains everything in a simple showing of their memories via video display in the room. With the confusion partially cleared up, Wolfard then proceeds to uncuff Logan first but he kept the cuffs on Charlie due to police practice and procedure. "Officer...Lupis, do you trust them considering what they are at this point?" Bogo asked in a prejudiced manner but he could dismiss it as being cautious and no nonsense towards them. "On top of that, how much do we know of them to be consider them trustworthy?" He added.

Logan shrugged while looking back at Charlie. He tried to remember all that the two had been through so far, and that in his memories he recalled Charlie saving him from a common enemy, or at least tried to save him. Other than that Logan has been sticking by Charlie to figure out what has been going on. The thing that stuck out the most though was how much of the various stuff they had to deal with such as redneck antics, and how many times charlie has had to save Logan from a perverted robot. With that in his mind Logan turned back to Bogo after winking at Charlie. "Yes. I do trust them. Mostly Charlie, but I'll explain later. Anyways he's just been looking out for me,a nd for some reason trying to save me from something horrible…" Logan shudder to this, but now he stated his trust. Something that might have shocked Charlie as well.

Bogo sighed at this as he stepped back slightly from them. "Very well officer Lupis...you may proceed with your work but...I'll keep an eye on you for caution." The water buffalo emphasized as he then returned to the edge of the room with the staffs slowly coming up to check on Logan and Charlie. Some of them were deers and goats and immediately scratched their heads in curiosity as they went over analyzing and researching their frames.

"Thanks for trusting me Logan." Charlie replies as he sat down on the bed and let the technicians documenting his body and purposes of each components and function. Alfred then latch a pair of cables into Charlie's outlet and another into Logan's outlet to run diagnostic on them and check if there were any dangerous programs left behind in them.

"Alright now scanning Logan's Synthetic Cyber Brain now. No malware or subconscious subroutines found you're clean Logan no worries about you raping other police officers and turn them into robots." Alfred declared and giving a thumbs up at the computer screen that he alone works on while some of the technicians stood back trying to get a clue what was he doing and how can he work with the new OS.

Angie stepped up to Logan and held his head up to face her. "Logan...you're going to be fine...I'll be there for you no matter what." Angie assured him with her paws holding his cheeks.

Logan looked directly into her eyes and slowly nodded. He pressed his snout to her own. "I think… Thank you Angie for staying with me…" Logan admitted. At first he thought revealing himself like this would have been the drawing line, but the two were dedicated to each other. Logan's metal frame could still some how portray a pink blush, but in a daring move he wrapped his own cold metal lips around Angie's warm flesh bass lips.

Angie whimpered and whine a bit at this sudden act by Logan and other officers each proceed to cover their faces out of embarrassment and privacy reasons. Angie couldn't care less what was he doing to her and proceed to kiss him passionately, pushing her tongue into play with his metal synthetic appendage while wrapping her hands around his neck to pull him in close. "Can't wait to take you home with me." She whispered into his ear.

Logan to to this assessment widened his eyes and blushed hard. "Oh boy…" he snorted out trying to hold in an excited laugh, but wasn't aware either of the other employees, Alfred, or even Charlie watching him. He simply laid down with Angie. "I really hope I still do that hun." he chuckled a bit.

Alfred then proceeds to clear his throat mechanically as he tapped on the microphone to gain their attention. "Excuse me Logan we have a test to demonstrate here. I need one volunteer from the officer's presence here." He said over the PA, this made the police officers looking at each other passing opportunities to each other.

Angie would then have to break the kiss and whispered into her boyfriend's ears. "I'll be in the foyer if you need me." She said and nuzzled his nose tenderly before walking away towards the exit of the room. Before long however Logan found that Wolfard has been elected as the test subject to demonstrate that the technology is reliable and trustworthy with the wolf officer walked to them.

"Well here I go being turned into something like you guys." He grumbled while being nauseous at the method of him being transformed. He stroke his chin as he ponders how will he be able to work afterwards.

Logan cleared his throat and sat back up. He had to cover his low region after the encounter. "u-uh-uhhhh … Alright, but Wolfard. I'm not even sure if I can even go back to my flesh and blood or if I'm stuck like this forever…." Logan saying this shook his head, and sighed. Of all the things he took for granted it was his body that was going to be taken away from him. Even though he tried to keep himself in a decent toned shape. "You sure you want to go through with it man. I mean nobody is forcing you…" Logan reminded him.

"Well I...uh...I think I'll take one for the team so at least we know that this technology is safe to use." He shrugged as he began to undress his uniform, while the staff then pulled the curtains around them for privacy and decency reasons. However with this technology there was little that could say about decency, save for for efficiency that is. Charlie stood up from his bed and let Wolfard climb on it and lay down with cameras set in various angles overlooking the experiment. Wolfard was now without his clothes on and his testicles alongside his erection exposed to others inside the place, Alfred then proceeds to inject a syringe full of Nanites into Wolfard's neck and watch as the process began.

"Ouch!" Wolfard grunted out holding the spot where the needle struck. "I feel kinda odd Logan...like really odd. I feel like I'm having a boner." Wolfard panted out as he felt himself dizzy from the injection. His body was showing signs of small and steady changes taking place but they were only in the organ department being infected. Logan and Charlie could see that the Nanites are traveling down to Wolfard's reproductive organs and assimilate his sperms.

Logan as much as he tried to look away, never wanting to look at a fellow officer's private, couldn't help and stare once the nanite went to Wolfard's sperm. "What the hell?! Why are they going there for?" Logan watched confused. Normally this is the type of thing that would have caused him to leave the room, but on this occasion he needed to see just what happened to his own body thanks to Wolfard's own donation of himself.

"The Nanites need to find a place to reproduce themselves, his sperms are obvious target for their first objective." Said Alfred as the Nanites convert his reproductive organs into a Nanites factory from which additional Nanites came out of and began to move about inside of Wolfard's body, turning one organ at a time into mechanical versions of themselves. As this was going on, Wolfard's body changes its fur texture and flesh into shiny synthetic layer of flesh with circuit boards running on from head to toes, Wolfard's eyes were now as bright as the light bulbs. "That's how the subject's body is prepped. Stage two in conversion and armoring." Alfred announced as the mechanical arms now moved down on Wolfard's body.

They began a steady process of strapping on one armor plate at a time securing each of them into the connection points on Wolfard's body, each connection made him howl and yelped in pleasure, other times he moaned at the feeling. Some other tendrils then gel his crotch plate, a jet black speedo like piece into place that rendered him ecstatic with a longing for more. Some of the arms then wrapped his head inside a metal helm that secures itself perfectly into place with some tendrils latching into his head's access ports to program his OS while another cable attached into his rectum to pump energy into his body. Another tendril crawls into his mouth to make some last minute adjustment for his components.

Logan tried not to vomit seeing the process done to Wolfard. He had to close his eyes realizing this is what had happened to him not that long ago. "Oh God… OH GOOOOD!..." Logan exclaimed. He wasn't blushing though this time as he felt extremely awkward on this subject currently, and embarrassed he was subjected to this at one point. He looked down at himself, and realized he was still just in a speedo.

He yelped, and reformed his usual attire to feel a bit more secure. He however looked at the process being done to Wolfard again mostly in horror. "This is what happened to us? Then what's with the sperm killing and the pleasure tapping thing? I'm, but jeebus! What is the point of this all?" Logan shouted confused, and disgusted.

Charlie himself was equally grossed out as Logan but he held his silence and looked away slightly from the process that was taking place in front of them. "You see...the Nanites that I was given is a tampered and sabotaged version that Alice developed beforehand. Hence, I don't have the facility or coding to change them back or make adjustment to the baseline working order. One thing I do have however is that the one I'm using right now have modifications that is meant to keep a person consciousness intact and personality unchanged." Alfred sheepishly explained as the process was done with the wires leaving Wolfard and the new robot timber wolf stood up and his LED eyes flashed to life.

He saw himself now as a gray robot wolf version of Logan with jet black speedos covering his dignity. "Logan...I'm a robot now? And I'm...I don't know what to say either." He shrugged out upon seeing himself, it felt a bit awkward to him as he went over the changes that has taken place on him. His HUD scanned Charlie and Logan marking them as friendly units.

Logan continued looking away however, and pointed at Wolfard's "dignity". "Okay first off we really need to find a better option for clothes. The speedo thing is too sexy man…" Logan stated. He however looked at Wolfard in the eyes. "Well. I guess that clears some things up though… I guess. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about my sperm since those are just going to assimilate anyone I sleep with… But I guess I know just what the Hell Alice did…" Logan stated while his memories cleared up tell him more of what occurred then.

Alfred then enters the curtained off test area and switch off the cameras as he scanned Wolfard's frame carefully to get a clear idea of how the new convert was doing. "Okay it seems Wolfard is doing well but one last thing to do. You three, remove your crotch plates." He said without a single hint of embarrassment in his tone. On his hand, there were cables with a transparent suction cup on its end, Charlie himself counted there were 6 of them.

"Say what!? What do you want us to do now show you our junks!?" Wolfard exclaimed in shock losing his professional temperament almost instantly. Wolfard held his hands over his crotch to hide what was underneath as Charlie suddenly shuddered with his legs buckled and he felt weak upon hearing the request.

"Well since we can't afford to have widespread assimilation due to the Nanites current configuration. I have to reprogram the Nanites to remain inside you and your production would only give you the amount you need and no more." Alfred replies looking rather unwavering in the face of dignity and privacy wise.

"Damn it fine Alfred, but this better be worth the embarrassment here." Charlie growled at Alfred as he began undo his crotch plate, the blue speedo came off after the wolf removed a pair of locking mechanism located near the joints between his legs and torso. The robot wolf placed the metal plate on the bed behind him and let his synthetic, rubber like penis erect to its full length with his testicles hung underneath.

"Thanks dear boy, this won't be long. I suggest you two do the same as well." Said Alfred as he attached the suction cups on Charlie's testicles with one cup per a testicle. Wolfard himself whimpered a bit before finally follow suit and undo his own crotch plate and let Alfred attach the suctions on his testicles.

Logan rolled his eyes while making a more than displeased frown to the fact this was actually happening. He held his eye up high, and dared not to look at Wolfard or Charlie. He breathed in and out while he reached down to his crotch plate. "Oh God… This is the first i've seen of my own Richard…." he said doing just as the other two had done. The speedo crotch plate fell to the ground revealing his rubber like penis, and two dangling testlics that were protected in a rubber like scrotum. He however was too embarrassed to get an erection, and the fact that two mammals he knew were right next to him were also men didn't help with that. His penis simply hung downward like a limp rope.

"Thanks Logan, now to do you a favor." Alfred said, putting the suctions into place on Logan's testicles and went back to the computer console. The robot horse shell's digits split into dozens of tiny micro fingers to type faster than normally allowed. The console command prompt send a series of program coding into the Nanites inside their testicles, preventing them from coercing the robots to assimilate others and having ejaculation during sex that might turn others into robots without explicit confirmation of the robots. As these commands prompts were being sent, Logan, Wolfard and Charlie all shiver and moan as they felt electrical stimuli were being applied to their scrotums. Within 7 minutes of such sensations, it was over and Alfred proceeds to pick up the suction cups. "All done now, none of you will turn others into robots. Sexual intercourse is still possible but it won't lead to accidental robotizing." The AI explains as he wrapped the cables into a bundle in his hooves.

The staff of the technical room however were pale and stricken by the sickening procedures that have taken place in their normally professional work place. Some of them has to excuse themselves into the bathroom while others could only look away and put the recordings in the archive logs.

Logan as soon as he was done gathered his crotch plate, and ran to some private space behind a curtain he commandeered. "Fucking Piece of utter shit! GAH!" Logan yelled sounding very uncomfortable. The others saw him, but only as a silhouette fixing his crotch plate. It was then followed by liquid metal gel sounds and gurgling meaning he was covering himself with liquid metal to cover himself. However when he came out he had given himself a very dark colored ballistics vest around his chest that had a pixelated pattern over it. The digital camo was grey colored with squares of darker grey and lighter grey. He had also made sure to wear the baggiest and loose legged pair of black colored cargo pants with large pockets on both sides of the thigh and calves. He clearly was trying to compensate for his lack of privacy. "None of you guys are touching me ever again…"

Charlie shrugged at Logan and sighed out as he put on his own crotch plate but Logan noticed that the arctic wolf refuses to use his liquid metal to change his appearance back to normal perhaps he has some reasons of doing that. Wolfard puts his own plate on and went out to Logan's side where they saw the other ZPD members were a bit disturbed by how the process has taken place and the ghastly details alone can make chief Bogo fainted, as Judy and Nick are still busy trying to wake the water buffalo up. "Well you've been having a pretty long and rough day, how about you go home now and get some rest Logan?" Wolfard suggested to his partner and patted Logan's shoulder.

Logan shook his head quickly. "No sir. We still have a job to do, and since you guys haven't actually dissected me; we are on the brink of cracking this case. I don't need sleep." Logan said right before he yawed. He looked pretty deranged though for multiple reasons. "I'm not. I don't need sleep. No sleep doesn't make you crazy. I'm not crazy! DO I LOOK CRAZY!?" Logan suddenly shouted. His eye twitched in the slightest way as his mind was coping still with just about everything happening.

Charlie tapped on the back of Logan's neck and stroke it slowly and gently making the crimson robot wolf feeling his eyes were getting heavy and his mind slowly shutting down. The robot arctic wolf then proceeds to pick Logan up and put him on his back to carry him outside. "Despite your claim the doctor has spoken." Charlie grumbled as he brought Logan out of the technical room, followed by Alfred who was now in his liquid metal disguise. They reached the foyer where Angie was seen waiting for Logan.

"How is he?" She asked concernedly while looking at Logan's state.

"He's just exhausted and the lack of sleep is making it worse. Take him home and let him rest with you." Said Alfred as Charlie took Logan out of the precinct and put him into Jim's cruiser and buckle the seatbelt for the robot wolf. The polar bear officer enters his vehicle's driver seat and snarled lightly at Charlie, still finding him somewhat untrustworthy.

"You watch your ass. I got my eyes on you." He threatened Charlie poking two fingers at his face before driving away from the precinct with Angie in the back seat holding a sleeping Logan in her arms, she let him lay his head on her laps and stroke his cheek tenderly.

Logan simply stayed asleep while he layed down on Angie's lap. He was a light sleeper thankfully so his snores were mostly quiet. He sighed out though while Angie showed him some affection. When he left the precinct his body was very tense even in sleep, but with Angie's company his muscles loosened. Surprisingly however as Angie stroked him she found a spot that caused his foot and leg to kick much like a dog.

Jim eventually stopped his cruiser by a suburban home, a white picket fence with a driveway next to a yellow house made of wooden planks. The front door has a small staircase to walk up to the front door with a swing set on the left hand side of the door. Jim helped Angie carry Logan inside her home and left him on her bed to sleep soundly while the polar bear went back to work. Angie herself had to stay at home to tend to Logan even though she doesn't know the specific details of how to take care of him in this current state. Save for love and care to him of course.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation and Ending

Chapter 8: Revelation

It was night time now in Zootopia with the residents of town turning in for the night while other traditionally nocturnal mammals went out and have fun in the dead of night. Angie by now was sleeping on her bed next to Logan wrapping her arms around his chest to cuddle in, she found his body to be cold and smooth like rubber, perhaps due to the coating layer on him. But regardless she only wants to be with him and protect him from harm even if that means giving her life in the process. Logan by now would have a good long sleep to recover his sanity from the restless activities. His HUD fired up slowly, loading in parameters and start up operations.

REACTOR CORE BOOT UP: COM

COMMAND INTERFACE BOOT UP: COM

SUBJECT PERSONALITY: UNCHANGED

PROGRAMMING Lvl: 10

BOT CLASS: ASSAULT BOT

Subj. Name: Logan Lupis

Logan seeing the parameters and words in front of the darkness in his eyes mumbled confused. He stretched his arms out while making an annoyed grumble to try and move the words away while his eye closed. When they didn't go away he groaned out, and sat up on the bed still reaching out. He then realized he was awake. "W-what the hell?... Oh damnit…" He closed his eyes tightly, and peeked one eye open to dart around hoping he'd be in a familiar place. His confusion only grew as he never even knew he had fallen asleep. "Wait this isn't the precinct. Where?..." Both of his eyes then opened, and he moved his head around to looked around the bedroom. He did this until he looked down at his side and saw Angie. "A-Angie?..."

Angie by that point yawned and stretched her arms out as she opened her eyes to see Logan who was now awake. "Oh you're awake, thank goodness. You fell asleep for the entire day and Jim had to take you home and let you rest." She said as she kissed his lips passionately with her arms wrapped around his waists and licking his teeth. Much to their surprise, his teeth still feel very much real, calcium with a coat of tungsten alloy wrapped around it to increase durability. "How are you feeling now?" She asked him while stroking his thighs and calves.

Logan now felt ironically much better in her house, and with a familiar individual. He cleared his throat while blushing by her very outgoing behavior. "Well uh… That woke me up for sure." He made a nervous chuckle, and he wrapped his own arms around Angie's curves on the sides of her abdomen. He pressed his nose against her's as well, and sighed. "That was rough last night. How are you holding up?" he asked a bit worried for her own state of mind.

Angie whimpered and huffing excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Angie's curves and pressed his nose against her. "Been better now that you're with me that is. Did they make sure that you're all fine?" She asked rubbing her head against his chin and wrapped her arms around his waists. "I don't want to raise some uncomfortable recollections but I just want to know how are you holding up." She said and kissed his cheek.

Logan mumbled while he smiled. He did in fact feel slightly better still with her around, and her outgoing affection. He did however remember what was wrong. "Well. With you I feel better hun. Thanks for taking me in. Alfred, that strange circle guy in the metal horse, well he... He had to fix something, but as far as i know I won't be turning anyone into robots any time soon." He sighed while rubbing his face trying to forget what he saw, and what he tried not to see. He knew though he was talking to Angie still, and as such blushed. He looked back at her face, and brought her in for a tight hug. "I'm doing fine though as long as you stand by me."

She purred contentedly as she held onto him, stroking his chest and feeling the liquid metal's water like reaction to her touch. "You know, I don't mind seeing you in your real form at all. Honestly I think I like how sexy you looky." She blushed brightly red as she speaks her thought out loud when her hands trail down to his round buttstocks and kiss his nose. "Sorry but I can't resist saying it." She chuckled nervously.

Logan gulped feeling her lower her hands to his glutes. He gulped a bit while making his own nervous chuckle. One that was out of confusion and sudden realization he was in his girlfriend's bed. He looked around, and tugged his neck slightly with his right index finger. "Boy is it getting hot in here or is it just me?..." He gulped and realized she called him sexy. "Oh boy it's definitely me then…" He said while his eyes focused on Angie's.

Before they could say anything further however a phone rang, strangely enough, the jingle wasn't coming from inside Angie's house and it wasn't her cell phone either, instead it was a phone like symbol popped up on the lower left hand corner of Logan's HUD and the jingle was rendered audible to him alone. Apparently his cell phone was dismantled by Alfred and installed into his body so that he can function properly without much problem fiddling around with external devices and hardware. The caller was labelled Wolfard.

Logan cleared his throat, and gently pushed Angie off. "Not sure if you can here this honey, but I got a call to take." he sighed out somewhat relieved and yet some what disappointed. Regardless though he fiddled around with himself by moving his hands around his body. He moved them on his chest, thighs, arms, the palms of his hands, poking out his left eye, then his right, his temples, and his snout all of which he touched his fingers on, or padded out.

Confused, he looked down and frowned in thought thinking on how to answer the phone. As he brainstormed to himself he scratched the back of his head, and then the left side of his head until one of his fingers on his left hand accidentally touched his ear which answered the call. "Huh? Oh that must have been it. Hello? Wolfy?" Logan asked.

Logan would then hear Woflard's synthesize voice on the other end with a set of bars displaying audio signatures bouncing up and down to monitor the call's voices. "Hey Logan how are you doing now? Listen we were going through the evidences that we recovered at the assembly plant and found something…" He paused in mid sentence leaving Logan on a cliffhanger not knowing what was he talking about and what could this be. The robot canid that was Logan's superior is still in the precinct sitting by his desk working with the evidence they have recovered and catalogued, Terabytes of data recovered from the mainframe of Hamish Pharma inc.

Logan then stood up from the bed. His tail wagged excited they made a break in the case. He listened in closely so he wouldn't lose any of the details being said to him. "Woah! Really? We made a new break? What's going on with this one?" Logan asked like a question asking machine gun.

Wolfard sighed out upon hearing the amount of questions Logan has for him. But he answered anyway regardless, "Well whoever responsible for raping you and all, that thing crashed on Earth around 15 years ago when a meteor was coming towards the planet. Hamish recovered the piece that landed on their turf in Bunnyburrow and brought it back to their HQ for research." Wolfard then scroll down further as he continues talking to Logan, this time these were datas and logs written by Alice herself. "It's said here in the logs that the AI named 'Alice' was planning to use Hamish Pharma Inc to robotize the entire population of Zootopia and Bunnyburrow, then establish itself as the ruler of a new mechanical empire. Sounds cliche enough but there are some other writing that doesn't seem to fit in with the case's motivation and behaviors." Wolfard paused as he observed the series of Hieroglyphic writing in the coding lines that he recovered, among the writing there was a fuzzy photograph of what appears to be a dark, pitch black entity with a pair of blood red eyes.

Logan took in each detail closet, and memorized the details being read off to him, but hearing the confirmation form the data that there were actually aliens now forcing their way into his own life was the biggest piece of information he had to swallow. It was startling to him that extraterrestrial life existed as well as life on other planets. To him the thoughts he had were cliche, but how else could he comprehend them. It took a tole on part of his mental health, but now his mission was clearer than ever now: To stop Alice's plans. One thing however he didn't understand though were the writings Wolfard mentioned. "Writing's sir? What kind of writings are you talking about? And her motivations? She seemed pretty motivated to me when my ass-" he stopped and looked back at Angie, and stopped his speech about his encounter more for Angie's sake. "Uhhh... Just tell me what you have."

Wolfard sighed out at this question as he began to describe the general characteristics of the hieroglyphic writing. "Well...it's Ancient Ewegyptian hieroglyphic writing. I don't know what do they mean or what are they about. It's just that it's strange that an Alien robot would have Ancient Ewegyptian writing in its coding and not only that but it felt rather off putting as well. Either way I think you should get back to the precinct just to be safe." Wolfard hung up the call and went back to work, leaving Logan to deal with what he was briefed. 

"Logan what did they tell you?" Angie asked him anxiously looking at his face hoping for an answer that makes sense enough for the time being. She looked around and out of her bedroom's window to see who else could be watching them at this hour as she knows that Logan had been through some terrible experiences and worse still, they could be hunted.

Logan looked back to her, and shrugged while he looked away. His chin dipped down in disappointment. "Well… They said I should get back to the precinct just to be safe. They found some more info on who did this to me and why. And apparently something about Ewegypt." he shrugged again raising his shoulders this time more from confusion. "No idea what ancient Ewegypt has to do with robots turning mammals to machines."

Angie cocked her head to the side looking just as confused as he is. "What do you mean by- Never mind, I'll go with you since I don't feel safe here anyway." Angie replied as she got off of her bed and went to dress herself properly, she put on a black T-Shirt with a purple word of "Nostalgia" emblazoned on it in style of the 1980s with a Ramborghini running along a beach at sunset. She then put on a a pair of jeans before going back to Logan, "What were they saying by Ancient Ewegypt anyway?" She asked him.

He cocked his own head seeing some of her curiosity in this. He answered her though while he went to her bathroom to brush his teeth. He changed his disguise to be a navy blue overcoat with a black ballistics vest underneath with yellow colored "ZPD" letters in bold casing. He grabbed hold of the tooth brush, but looked back to Angie. "Well. They said it's strange how an alien robot is involved with the ancient Ewegyptians, but the thing named 'Alice' has been here for about 15 years now." He said while he grabbed onto the white tube of toothpaste, but as he looked at tooth brush he realized this was not his. "Hey uh, Angie. Can I borrow this.?" he asked politely.

Angie nodded to him, "Sure thing Logan, anyway maybe I might want to see the evidence to believe it. After all I am a major in history and archaeology, currently I'm trying to apply for a job at the city's museum of Natural History." She said as he unplugged her phone from the charging cable and pick it up and put it into her pocket while her boyfriend was brushing his teeth, she has already brushed her so naturally Angie has no worries about that.

[hr]

After returning to the precinct, they found that most of the morning shift has returned home and graveyard faces are in the precinct, Wolfard was still in his cubicle working on the evidences so he couldn't get out to meet Logan right away but there was Jim Colditz flirting with some of the precinct's female staff and officers to no avail. Charlie was seen being held inside a holding cell with Officer Hopps questioning him, Nick Wilde was seen leaning against the wall of the cell block trying to question Charlie a bit more but so far he only insists on calling him "Wirewolf".

Logan coughed out seeing Charlie still in a cell. He looked back at Angie and raised two of his index fingers in front of his face while leaning over. "Uhh. Just one moment please." Logan then stood up straight, and speed walked over to the cell Charlie was being held in. He went up to the grates, and looked in. "Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde. What's going on? You didn't let him go home with the coyotes?" Logan asked confused.

Nick Wilde huffed out and sighed at Logan as the vulpine turned to face him. "Uhh love to but can't. Order from Colditz, he wants to keep the guy detain here for examination and rumor has it dissection." Nick explains, the fox uses his fingers in an air quote manner. This prompted Judy to elbow him. "Ouch, I was saying the truth Carrots."

"Nick, you're not sensitive enough, we tried to reason with Colditz but he insisted on keeping the guy detained here so Jim can examine him." Judy shrugged and tapped her fingers together shyly when she has to inform Logan on the uncomfortable reality that Charlie was in.

"Pretty much, I think the polar bear is a bit of a perv as well since he had those predatory eyes on me. I think he's trying to get some of my Nanites." Charlie added still laying on his back on the bed of the cell while he stare blankly at the ceiling seemingly unamused by the situation he was in. "Bogo would have stopped it but he was out having a date with someone so I'm stuck with a perverted officer who likes to molest minors." Charlie finished his assumption while tossing his last ice pellet in the air and let it fall down into his hand with pinpoint accuracy.

Logan opened his mouth frowning in confusion. It was a wave of confusion that caused his thoughts to stop, but he broke the silence finally sighing. "Charlie for God's sake I don't think he's a pervert. He is one for anger, but not a perv. As for him dissecting you I don't think he has the knowledge to do that. Correctly at least." Logan said frowning. "That and he's the only one to stick his neck out for me besides Angie. So much so I think sometime he's the only guy to respect me in this entire precinct." Logan sid shaking his head. "And what do you mean Bogo is on a date? We're supposed to be working on this case. Wolfard made a huge break!" Logan exclaimed. Although he hadn't noticed what Colditz was doing now, or even his flitting. Logan though was at least sure about him not knowing how electronics worked as his memory made him assume.

Charlie stood up and went to the cell door and held onto the bar, what happens afterwards was him being electrocuted briefly before being thrown against the concrete wall. "See what I mean? He doesn't trust me enough. But it's for real Bogo is out of the Precinct at dusk to go out for dinner with Gazelle much to Clawhauser's dismay. You do the math from there." He grumbled as he got up to his feet. By that moment Jim was seen entering the cell block with a syringe and a vial in his paws. 

"Hey Logan did you got called by Wolfard right?" The polar bear asked jubilantly as he approached the cell block. Unaware of what the two robot wolves have conversed with each other. He then pick his keychain and open the cell block's door for Charlie to exit. Much to the robot arctic wolf's dismay. Charlie snarled slightly at the bear as he approached the entrance.

"See what I mean?" He sarcastically grumbled at Logan as Jim check the tip of the needle.

Logan pinched the middle of his eyes as he winced. "With all do respect Colditz sir, but that isn't necessary." Logan stood in front of his superior officer lost in a way to block him from Charlie. "Look. I don't know why you can't trust Charlie, and why I can, but Christ sakes he's been helping me, and besides Wolfard he's the only other cyborg so far. At least one on our side. Just ask the red necks! They've known him longer than any of us." He then panned his eyes around looking for Canyon and Hunter, but to no avail as the were nowhere in the prison. "Please tell me I can have them as my witnesses... Charlie where are they?..." Logan asked nervously.

Charlie grumbled and rolled his eyes. "He let the two gone out of the precinct before detaining me. I think he's doing this whole thing on purpose." As Charlie said so Jim proceeds to hide the vial and needle behind his back whistling like nothing has happened but it changes nothing since Nick and Judy have already seen it.

"Well considering the motive and that look on his face, I'm going to trust the suspect more than I trust a fellow officer and that's saying a lot." Nick added being sarcastic and deadpan as ever as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Jim.

Judy too was not very enthusiastic about Jim's conduct. "Pretty much the point, Jim is clearly abusing the suspect and vilify him as a criminal. That's the evidence we need." She added, this makes him sweat harder and harder as he broke into tears and fell to his knees pleading to Logan and hugged his legs.

"Okay I'll spill it Logan! I kept him here so I can get his Nanites and see how it will affect my body! I just can't bear with the fact that everyone keeps rejecting me from the SWAT team and call me fat everyday!" He sniffled and bursted into tears, the image of a tough and grumpy bear suddenly shattered in Logan's eyes in a sudden with a few words from his mouth.

Logan stammered once again confused by the fact Colditz was now crying. In fact he was more confused. Logan was completely flabbergasted by the development that was happening here. All he knew of Colditz was the tough grizzled anger and rage prone superior officer now suddenly at a rookie's feet bawling and making bear related puns. Logan for whatever reason felt less angry and more sorry for him. "Wait you're telling me right now you're being bullied?... By the SWAT guys no less?..." Logan then mouthed silently the words "what the hell" to himself. "Sir I'm not sure what to say here besides you really need to lay off the donuts, and make a membership at the gym I go to. Secondly uhhh… You're going to have to let Charlie go. Really. I don't think the nanites are going to help you. They only made me enhanced because I was already muscular. Why do you think Hunter and Canyon are still regular coyotes?" He asked while impatiently tapping his foot.

The polar bear sobbing continues now he curled up in a fetal, defeated and ultimately, crushed position as Charlie nonchalantly walks out of the cell and proceed to stand next to Logan. "I'll layoff the donuts if I have any to do so!" The bear sniffled as he pushed his face into the concrete wall. "It's bear fat that you're looking at. I hibernate in winter like all other bears. It doesn't matter the diet or exercises, I'll always be like this." He continues to sob pathetically as he gestured them to leave him alone in the cell block.

Charlie sighed out seeing how his jailer was making a mocking of himself before patted Logan's back. "Let's go for now, maybe you should request Wolfard to be your partner instead." Charlie suggested as he walks up to the foyer with Logan by his side. Charlie was still using his robot form, refusing to use his liquid metal disguise for some reasons.

Logan trying to get Colditz sudden soft side out of his head now had a new thought occurring in his head while he looked at Charlie. At lest his top half away from his speedo. "Hey, uh, Charlie. I noticed you haven't been in any of your normal forms whatever that was. You know fur, flesh, and blood. What's up with that?" Logan said pointing to himself still in his grey colored fur.

Charlie slumped his face down and sighed out before the robot arctic wolf whispered to Logan's ears. "The last thing I want to let them know is my everyday face. Then who knows who will look for me for one reason or another. I'll be back in my persona again when the time is right." Charlie's words were cryptic to Logan's mind, it rang paranoia to a certain extend but it could be a sense of precaution that Charlie made for himself to protect his identity on the long run. "Beside my appearance right now is the least of my concern, killing Alice is the main one." Once they returned to the foyer, they saw Wolfard was talking to Angie, showing her the photos and screenshots of the hieroglyphic writing to her. Wolfard doesn't have a liquid metal disguise therefore, he can not assume any appearances.

Logan went to Angie's side to greet her. "Hey Angie. Uh. Sorry that took so long. I just had to deal with my partner's…. Sudden soft side I never knew he had, and some depression issues." Logan cleared his throat to look at Wolfard's evidence. "So what have you guys got so far for us?" Logan asked.

Angie turned to face Logan and stood up from the couch she was sitting on. With the screenshot of the Hieroglyphic writing in her paws. She showed him the screenshot and began to explain to him. "Well, since I can read, write, listen and speak Coptic I can decipher this. It said 'I, Apep, ruler of eternal Darkness and Chaos, purveyor of Hatred command you to fulfill your desire for supremacy over your lowers. Seek out a green and populous world and conquer it with the tools you have at hands.' Apep, I read that he is a Water Snake God of Darkness and Chaos and Ewegyptian mythology." She concluded giving Logan the fuzzy photo for him to see with his own eyes.

"Oh… Okay then… Let me just look here and-" Logan however stopped seeing the image of Apep. he suddenly froze in some kind of odd fear, and handed the photos back to Angie. "Why does it have to be a giant freaking snake?..." Logan gagged a little and shuddered while breathing out a shaken breath of which said he wasn't much of a fan of snakes at all.

Alfred notices the photo and pick it up to see for himself, the AI was currently out of his robot shell examines the photo with great intrigue in his optics. The sphere handed the photo back to Angie and stroke his chin pondering. "I remember before Alice gone rogue there was a time when she was showing some small signs of lunacy. Mainly her rampant administration shake up, changing schedules of public transports, reassigning priorities for utility bots and others. Then the one moment I realize she was insane was when she locked herself up inside her quarter with a contingent of modified robots to protect herself." He said ominously. The memories weren't pleasant to begin with as he levitates in front of Wolfard and Logan.

Logan frowned to this information. Knowing part of Alice gave him some sense of her insanity, and reassurance of getting rid of her for good is a very good action on their part. Logan still had revenge on his mind for forcing him into a robot and possibly Charlie as well for getting them both into this mess. Still however Logan wonderred what caused her to go deranged. That was until he remembered Apep. "Wait woah woah. You mean the giant snake god thing might have messaged her to do this? To turn everyone including the crops into a mess of robots?" Logan asked a bit fearful now.

Alfred shuddered and tilted his head in a nodding manner. "Well I personally don't believe in Gods or supernatural things. However given how derange she became and what she deposited into mainframe of the company...I have no choice but to take this." He concluded in defeat. However, outside of the ZPD there was something rolling its wheels towards the precinct, it was huge and hulking in form with eight legs like a spider. Heck it looks like a spider made of metal. The massive machine was strolling its way towards the precinct, knocking cars and forcing pedestrians to get out of the way in panic. The rumbling soon reached their collective ears however.

Not only their ears, but Logan felt the spider bots rumbling slightly. "Uhhh… Does anybody feel that at all? It's kind of like an…. EARTHQUAKE?" Logan forced Angie down with him on the ground. He raised a hand up and down as well gesturing for the other to get to cover until he heard what sounded like a very mechanical rumbling as it got closer. "Wait… That's not an earthquake at all… What the Hell?..." Logan said perplexed.

"Oh hi there…" Said Alice voice over the PA of the spider tank as she parked the vehicle in front of the precinct's gate with her 105mm cannon on the back pod aimed at the precinct's main entrance. This prompted Charlie and Wolfard to scramble for cover with Angie diving down behind a large table to cover herself. Alfred quickly flies away into the technical room of the precinct to get into his body. "...it's time for our wedding Logan...I now pronounce you wife and husband." She fired her 105mm cannon at the precinct's entrance and the round blast the entrance apart sending debris flying all over the place. "You may now kiss the bride. Which is me." She quipped in a deadpan manner as the spider tank began to move with its legs into the parking lot in front of the precinct.

Logan scared helpless by the now proven psychotic AI had another question on his mind. "WHY ME?! WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION YOU CRAZY BITCH?! WHY NOT CHARLIE?!" Logan shouted as he got up. He panted and immediately picked Angie up."Get to the armory! I think you'll be safe there!" He said. He then turned to the massive tank invading the precinct with fury. "Okay a plan I need a plan…" Logan said to himself quietly. He rubbed the sides of his temples while he was stuck in thoughts.

As the spider tank crept up closer to the precinct, Logan could see a periscope like device was rotating on top of the hull to scan the foyer. Charlie grabbed Logan from behind and hid him inside the cubicle with Wolfard and shush at them. "I know you are in there Logan. I have our wedding rings all ready." Said Alice as she fired her machine guns and tear up the receptionist desk, narrowly missing Clawhauser but then she switched to her grenade launcher mounted on the top of the tank and fired a box into the precinct. The projectile smashed through wall and fell into the cubicle, it popped open and reveal a wedding ring for Logan.

Logan looked at the box, and instead of being petrified screamed a high pitched girly screech. As he did so he shouted the names of two individuals that might be able to help here. "HUNTER! CANYON!- wait… THAT'S IT!" Logan suddenly grabbed Charlie and shook him around. "You have to get those rednecks! When we confiscated their truck we found weapons. There's no telling what their collection has in store! Probably a massive stash of black market crap! I don't care! The charges are dropped! Just call them! And get the sister of Hunter! Her truck IS VERY USEFUL!" Logan shouted demands and words at Charlie like a machine gun while he shook the cyber arctic wolf around in a very urgent way.

Charlie being shook nodded at Logan while his head still bobbed around like a souvenir before he dials Canyon's phone via his cyber coms. Wolfard then turned to Logan with a professional expression on his rather stiff face. "Logan we need to get Angie out of the precinct let's get down to the garage there's an armored SWAT truck there you can use that can take her around town." He instructed as he picked Logan up and help him ready to go. Alice in the meantime was literally walking the spider tank into the precinct, smashing through the front gate of the place and lurching her head into the foyer to scan for Logan.

"Where are you my love? Take me on our honeymoon please." She taunts him in a menacingly deranged manner. Expecting him to reply somehow.

Logan gulped hearing her mad voice. He was too scared to make any kind of response besides one. "No hablo ingles…" He said in a very light high pitched voice quietly. He looked at Angie with an urgent face that suggested she follow him immediately. "Come on! To the garage! I think Charlie is calling those guy right now!" He then took her hand and dashed to the garage that was below the precinct.

Inside the garage, Wolfard jumped into the truck and fired up the engine of the vehicle, Charlie popped open the door of the truck and help Angie hopping into it with Logan's help, inside there were bullet proof vests made of kevlar with some high powered weapons on the vehicle's racks for them to make use of. However, these were merely peashooters when compared to the tank. "Come on, come on Canyon pick up the damn phone." Charlie muttered anxiously as he waits for the coyote to pick up the call somehow while Wolfard drove the truck out of the garage. Alice picked up the vehicle with her optic almost instantly and began to give chase.

On the other side of the line Charlie heard Canyon's voice. Canyon however was inside of his shack with Hunter who had checked in with his family. The shack itself was a dusty, and some what messy residence. A torn red couch with flaps of the red covering fabric on the right side of the right cussion showing the yellow colored foam on the inside of the couch. Carious tears were on it, but regardless a stressed out hunter slept on it while wearing a black and white button down collared shirt, and his signature cowboy hat covering his eye tipped forwards. The rest of the shack though had a torn ceiling in places showing the electrical wires and piping as wella s the walls having some chipped paint and large areas of white wall revealed where some tan paint had chipped away. Canyon though went over to the phone on the kitchen counter outside of the room the couch and tv were in to pick the phone up. "Uhh hello?"

"Canyon! I need you and Hunter to get your weapons to the Animalia stadium of Zootopia right now! We really need those guns!" He shouted out as the truck rock from one street to another while Alice was running after them inside her spider tank, firing her cannon shell at the truck which narrowly missed it and struck the a Snarlbuck cafe shop. "I suppose that sound is enough to get the message across now is it?" Charlie grunted as the vehicle rocked from side to side

"Make that fast you two I don't know how long we can hold out!" Alfred screeched out as Angie and him tries to hang on to the truck's seats as Wolfard drove it from Downtown area down to Savannah Central where the residents were running away from the tank in terror trying to save themselves and if possible their livelihoods.

"Please stop and let me give you the ring." Alice said over the PA system as she aimed her machine guns at the tires of the truck. But whenever her reticles lock on, the truck swung about throwing her aim off and she was forced to reset the process all over again.

Logan inside of the truck used the armored door as cover while he blind fired an AR styled assault rifle at the incoming tank. The shots he fired were only slightly on point, but ended up sparking off of the spider bot's frame without any penetration . "JESUS COOKIE CHRIST THIS IS REALLY LUPINATOR NOW! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY ROBOTS NOW? I HOPE YOU'RE HEARING THIS CANYON!" Logan screamed.

Canyon nodded quickly forgetting the other's on the line couldn't see his nodding gesture. "Alright then! Shit! You guys really do need weapons! Crap… Okay, but don't acted shocked when you see what we have!" Canyon then grabbed an empty root beer bottle and threw it at Hunter's chest.

Thankfully for the sleeping coyote it didn't shatter on impact, but it did hurt him enough to get him to yell out in reaction to the sudden pain he received. In response he punched the air swinging his arms around randomly while also flailing his legs up and down in kicks. It was enough to get him to fall off the couch. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Hunter questioned growling as he stood up.

Canyon ignored him for now. "Okay I know where yall want me anything else?" he asked with some urgency in his voice. However, as logan shot the AR rifle at the spider tank Charlie had an idea. A certain truck that was owned by a certain female coyote that would be of use.

Then Charlie suddenly remembers something, Delilah's truck and her driving skill with it, he hadn't seen it yet but if she could somehow hit the leg of the spider tank with her truck at high speed, it could possibly damage or cripple the tank. "Yeah get Delilah's truck as well! Heck tell her to drive it if you have to just make it happen! We need that truck to blow the crap out of this spider tank thing!" Charlie said as Wolfard was now exiting the city limit of Zootopia with the spider tank in hot pursuit, news vans and choppers were hovering overhead to broadcast the incident live as it was happening.

Canyon gulped hearing that they wanted Delilah. "A-alright Ch-Charlie. It sounds like yall are in a bit of a-" ; "HOLY SWEET APPLE CIDER! CANYON THERE'S A BIG ASS POLICE CHASE ON THE TELE! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THERE TANK!" Hunter screamed to Canyon to get his attention. "Uhhh gotta go! Stay safe yall!" Canyon then hung up to witness the pursuit that was occurring on the tv.

Canyon's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he watched the TV. The tank was right behind the SWAT van, and getting close. He even saw the muzzle flashes from the weapon that Logan was using. Hunter however didn't know this was their destination, and that no matter what Canyon said to him this wasn't going to go down smoothly. "Hey uhhh… yeah that's why I got you up. Charlie is in that van there and they want us to bring all of our dang weapons to fight the big whatcha…" Canyon told as lightly, and yet as frank as possible

This only got Hunter to cross his arms with a very stunned look on his face. "Nuh-uh man! I ain't fighting no damn spider ever. I don't care what we have to fight with. It just all gonna get taken by the feds…" Hunter argued.

Canyon shook his head again. "No man. Listen. Charlie is with them. I heard one of the cops, that Logan guys I think, say all the charges were dropped, We're scot free to bring whatever!" Canyon then went to the right of the couch to a green rusting door. He jostled the brass doorknob, and and swung it open. What he saw were a set of concrete stairs going down into what appeared to be a concrete shelter of some kind. "I hope Daddy's apocalypse arsenal will work here… Yo Hunter call your sister they need her help! Just tell her you broke a leg and you're being attacked at Animalia Stadium!" Canyon then walked down the stairs into the bunker basement while Hunter went to the phone.

Hunter grabbed the phone, and then dialed for Delilah's number. She picked up quickly and answered just as expected as she would. "Canyon I swear to God if Hunter has a single fur is outta place imma shove this shotgun so far up your ass when you open your mouth 000 buck shot fires out…" she said grumpy.

Hunter shuddered mostly for Canyon's sake, but he prepared his most dramatic speech ever to her. Still reluctant of course. "Sis! Canyon and i were jumped in the city! Some guys attacked us 'cause they figured we was messin' with them robots! They brought us to the Animalia Stadium and tied us up! They're playing eenie meanie with us to see who gets to squeal like a pig! I don't know what it means, but-" he was interrupted by Delilah's scream of rage that was enough to almost get Hunter to urinate himself from being scared. Thankfully he didn't as he only shook violently.

"HANG ON HUNTER IMMA COMIN' FOR YAH! DON'T WORRY YOUR ASS! I'LL SHOW THEM GUNPOWDER AND LEAD!" Delilah roared out while she hung up.

Hunter in the meantime felt his two ears fold backwards feeling scared as he shook. "I prolly screwed that up more than i should have…" He said to himself. As he stood petrified Canyon was seen running from the base ment with various weapons all ranging from: Desert Eagles, .44 magnum revolvers, nitro express double rifles with brass 500 nitro express rounds, what appeared to be makeshift dynamite made from cut white PVC and white colored caps, and a green cannon fuse. He also brought out sniper rifles with hunting scopes, an HK91 civilian rifle, a Remington 870, an 1873 Winchester Lever Rifle, a Mossberg 500, and an AR-15 civilian rifle.

"Yo! Let's go Hunter they ain't waitin' for us!" Canyon shouted. Hunter nodded and dashed out of the front door following Canyon along out of the front door. "Yeah, but I ain't waitin' to see my sis…" Hunter said wincing.

They both entered the truck while the weapons were all loaded into the bed of the truck. Canyon then slid the key into the ignition and turned to fire Betsy up. The truck sounded with life by making a steady idle sound. Canyon then grabbed hold of the stick shift, and put the truck into gear followed by him slamming the gas to get the truck to move out.

Meanwhile on the highway Logan was panting exhausted by the stress that was currently being induced by fighting a war against a perverted, and insanity driven AI. He however knew taking a break would lead to a sure way to death so he reloaded his AR rifle and continued firing at the robot spider.

"This is getting tiresome don't delay our wedding Logan. Will you just please say 'I do' to me?" Alice continued to troll him as she grabbed the armored van's rear bumper with her spider tank's mechanical claws.

"Yeah I do...appreciate your sincere blindness!" Angie snarled as she fired a police model grenade launcher at the tank's optical system, the shell exploded on the periscope at point blank range, damaging the optical system completely. This made Alice shuddered her entire frame but it also made the truck tumbles around at the edge of Animalia Stadium's parking lot. The armored truck tumbles across the lot before eventually coming to a halt at the entrance for football teams.

"Ugh...everyone alright back there?" Wolfard grunted out as he unbuckled his seatbelt and checked on the passengers. Much to his dismay however Alfred's shell was damaged by the tumbling of the armored truck with the torso being dented and deformed, while the head was some what smashed by the impact of constant rolling.

Alfred disengaged the locking mechanism and popped out of the horse's shell levitating in front of them. "Well there goes my shell but at least I'm more nimble now I think." He amusedly commented as he extends a pair of tendrils to help Logan and Charlie up to their feet. The robot arctic wolf accepts the tendril and pick himself up after regaining his sense of balance. "Let's get inside to hide, I don't think she was built with bunker buster in mind." Alfred suggested as he keeps an eye on Alice who was now trying to get her bearing together due to the damaged optical system and sudden shock that derail her stabilizers.

Logan then shook his head out, and grabbed onto Angie's hand in a protective manner. A display that was sure to cause anger within Alice. He however brought her out of the wrecked SWAT van and led her into the stadium while he limped along. As he limped though he grunted in pain. "Okay I'm seriously getting tired of this *grunt* thing with the Lupinator…" He never stopped holding Angie's hand though, but the group soon heard what sounded like truck horns. Moreover Betsy's horn which sound like a dixie horn. Stereotypical red neck style.

Charlie immediately turned to face the Betsy's headlight as he held up his hands to have them stop the truck. The robot arctic wolf went out towards them and ran to the door of the driver seat and found Canyon to be there. "You got the guns?" He asked the coyote. While then Wolfard was helping Angie and Logan towards the stadium's entrance for the football teams, he uses his powerful tungsten covered claws to tear down the locks and kick the doors in with his feet. He then covered Logan as he was moving inside with Angie and Alfred levitating along with them.

"Holy hell I think that tank is moving towards us." Wolfard mumbled in disbelief as he held his CAR-15 rifle at the sight of the tank as it was crawling towards the stadium, using sonar like sensors to map out the environment ahead of it. Perhaps it would be wise to say that the tank was as blind as a bat.

Canyon exited the truck and went ot eh bed with Hunter. However, when Logan saw their massive stash of guns his jaw fell in shock. "Holy- You brought all of your weapons?" he asked intensely shocked still by their stash.

Canyon however shook his head, and grabbed a stick of homemade dynamite that he tired to a black rope. Hunter raised a brown while he brought out a silver zippo lighter. "Aw man you ain't gonna do that lasso thing are yah?..." Canyon shook his head to all of their question. "Like hell this is all of our weapons! We still got some at home, but the real BIG ONE is comin' fast. You guy hide me and Hunter got this!"

Logan could only gawk at their massive surplus of weapons. He didn't know whether they were licenced, or even had gun licences on them, or even if half of these were legal. "Okay, but after this is done you are going to explain this. Are you serious? An HK?" Logan however obeyed them, and held Angie's hand while limping off. All the while the long fuse had been lit while Canyon swung his arm to circle the lasso around.

"Come on guys let's go grab the weapons and head into the locker room of the football teams!" Charlie hustle them as he grabbed a large bundle of weapons from the bed of the truck and ran towards the door of the stadium's entrance with the coyotes, he kept low to avoid detection by Alice's sonar sensor as she crept slowly forward. Charlie gestured for the coyotes to keep low and make short but fast intervals of movement with him behind the cars in the parking lot. Eventually they managed to get inside the stadium and went inside the locker room where Wolfard were waiting with Angie.

"You guys got high power weapons at home? Do you need that much weapons?" Wolfard asked dumbfoundedly as he examines the weapons they lay down in front of the wolf officer. The gray robot wolf with emerald optics crouched down and pick up the weapons to see which one is most suitable to use against the spider tank. 

"Back there I saw it was using some sort of sonar sensor array to find its way. We need to blind it first before we can go for damaging it." Angie suggested while looking around she found a fire extinguisher and she proceed to pick it up with Charlie's help. "You think one of you guys could turn this into a makeshift rocket?" She asked. At that moment, Alice was crawling up on the stadium's exterior into the field within, causing tremors to the interiors.

Canyon loaded his double rifle full of 500 nitro express before looking at the fire extinguisher. "Well I mean we used gunpowder to make dynamite, but sure. I guess we could shoot the bottom of that, and then have it fly away. Then you can have Hunter here shoot the damn thing when it gets close enough."

Hunter in the meantime was loading a bolt action rifle. He nodded quickly however living up to his name. "Yeah I swear i'm a good shot." He however looked confused about something. "So when do I get to blow something up?"

Another tremor shook the room however as the light flicker on and off in a sudden. Charlie held onto the lockers to hold himself up before replying. "Better sooner than later. Logan and I will set up in the commentator booth that's where we'll be able to get a bird's eye view on the field. Wolfard you'll help Angie and the Rednecks to get this thing into a rocket launcher of sort and blow up the sensor of the tank. Go!" He then grabbed some of the weapons from the stash they brought over, an old vintage M-60 machine gun with some ammo belts. He picked up the Light Machine Gun up by its handle and lead Logan with him up to the commentator booth while Alfred levitates with them to access and control the stadium's infrastructure.

The two rednecks nodded while Hunter gulped. He looked back at angie while he gathered some dynamite sticks, the desert eagle, the HK91, and some revolvers while Canyon gathered the rest in his stringer arms. "Hey. Just so you know my sis is prolly on a warpath right about now. I'm sure a few minutes… hours… will get her to calm down. Or some tranquilizers." he shrugged while he moved with Canyon to their designated location.

"Just make sure that we survive that tank first!" Wolfard insisted as they work on the fire extinguisher. Charlie in the meantime was inside the commentator booth with Logan. The robot arctic wolf ducked down behind a computer console to control the broadcast of football matches to audiences everywhere. They both saw Alice was inside the field and was holding her position. A fatal mistake for a tank. Charlie gently slammed the ammunition belt into the chamber of the M-60 and cocked the weapon ready to fire. "Ready Logan?" he asked.

Logan looked down at his own 1873 repeater rifle, and nodded slowly. "This feels really out of place, but yeah sure. I think i'm ready for this. Didn't know these guys were fans of the old west." he looked down at the antique rifle and shrugged before realizing something. "If they couldn't afford the truck before then how the hell are they affording all this." he asked while he aimed ready to fire.

Charlie shrugged raising his shoulders slightly at this question. "Heck how do I know. I'm no redneck expert and certainly no redneck myself." He then proceeds to open fire on Alice's top armor, instead of blind firing whatever he has, he opted to follow Angie's advice on blinding the optical sensor first and foremost. He trained his sight on the spherical optical device on the top side of the tank's armor, the device spins around wildly as various bullets fired by Charlie struck it non stop.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow .Ow. Ow. Really Logan, is this how you say I love you to me? It's not funny at all when I have never hurt you." Alice duly replied to the shots she was receiving incessantly. Due to the fact that her optical device was damaged, she was unable to retaliate let alone aim properly. "Can you please tell your gay boyfriend to stop it? It's not really great for our wedding." She sarcastically asked Logan having no idea on where he was to begin with.

Logan growled to her sarcasm. "OH YEAH WELL I'M ALREADY TAKEN!" He fired the repeater rifle in of course a repeated manner of trigger and then pulling the lever downwards while he aimed down its sights. Each bullet pinged off of Alice's armor. "Oh! And i'm the only one to be that sarcastic! I bet you're really enjoying being blind! I know I sure am!" He taunted.

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Stop it! It's really painful. Oh wait I can't feel." She replied to their aggression as she began to fire her machine guns wildly around the stadium forcing Charlie to duck down for safety as he quickly popped up again and fired at her. As this dance was going on, Alfred lased targets for them to fire on, mainly against her weakest armored joints to cripple her.

"Come on guys they need our help right now!" Angie hustle the coyotes as Wolfard was helping them making the fire extinguisher into a makeshift rocket. Once the process was done, Wolfard picked up the tank with Angie and began to make their way towards the field.

"I can use my onboard targeting system to fire the tank, just need you guys to prime it right." Wolfard instructed as they began to arrive on the field where Alice was seen shooting up the place wildly in hope of hitting one of them. But the approach was failing miserably as she soon ran out of rounds for her machine guns. She now opted to use the grenade launcher but use sparingly. Wolfard's HUD would show him that Alfred was lasing the magazine of the grenade launcher mounted on top of the tank and he quickly crouched down to assume firing position.

As the rednecks went into position another horn sounded just outside of the stadium. One of which Hunter and Canyon both recognized all too well. "Oh God in Heaven here she is…" Canyon gulped. "Hey uh Hunter mind tellin' us what you said on the phone? I really hope you made it sound like I'm in the clear."

Hunter looked up while trying to remember. His eyes then lightened up after remembering. "Oh! Nah man you're cleared. I jus' told her that me and you were bein' tied up, and that that the guys I made up was playing a game of eenie meanie to see who gets to squeal." Just as hunter said that the massive black semi crashed through the gates of the stadium in front of Alice.

The semi pumped up with diesel fury sounded off a loud blaring truck horn that echoed through the empty stadium. The truck furiously roar the V8 diesel engine and the faint whining sound of its turbocharger sounded off each time the engine was revved. Delilah's truck had black soot smoking upwards out of the two chrome exhaust stacks on each side of the semi. She made the massive beast of a truck circle around Alice before the semi slammed into Alice's legs on her right side followed by the truck's horns blaring off again while it pushed Alice in a demolition derby machine versus machine match.

"Well that was unexpected." Alice commented as she was flipped off balance by the sudden strike by the semi. The spider tank loses control and hunch over due to the shock and damage. It then realize that some of its legs have been broken and twisted by the impact. Taking the opportunity, Wolfard quickly fires his weapon at the spider tank's grenade launcher, the makeshift rocket crashed veered up in the air before crashing down on top of the grenade launcher's magazine, the crash and unstable rupture caused the grenades to explode and further knocking Alice's battered frame off balance. "This is not the wedden I have in mind." She sarcastically snark as she was then peppered by Wolfard and Angie's fire at her.

"Serve you right you bitch!" Angie shouted at the crippled tank as she continues firing on the vehicle. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" She howled at Alice.

Logan stopped firing when he heard Angie calling him her boyfriend, and also the way she yelled. He made a sudden smirk seeing her aggressive side for obvious reasons. "That-a-girl" he said while he then watched the rednecks take to the field.

Once again Hunter lit up the rope tied stick Canyon had After it was lit Hunter stood back and let Canyon swing his arm back and forth to get the dynamite lasso in a proper rating motion high above him before he then threw the stick and rope away. "GET DOWN!" Canyon shouted while he ducked to his chest. The stick of course blew up in an intensely loud ear splitting bang even blinding Delilah after the stick blew up on Angie's frame. Canyon then brought out the double rifle again, and then this time for real aimed down the long dark barrel of the weapon before firing it in the center mass of the spiderbot frame with the 500 nitro express bullet.

"Here I come!" Charlie ran up to the windows and jumped out when he was just on the edge of it and fell down on the middle right leg. Then he crawled up on it making athletic free run that would dazzle the coyote's eyes as he jumped up to the top of the tank's hull. With his frozen staff in hand he slammed its tip directly on top of the hatch containing the cyberbrain of the tank. The impact frozen the metal hatch right away and he smashed the hatch with his fist alone.

"Let me assist you with that!" Alfred flew to Charlie's side and pulled out a tendril from his spherical body and latch into Alice's access port causing her to become much more panic by the sudden entry. Charlie then pressed into her with his own USB wire as the two knock down one security barrier at a time. Before long they had entered her matrix and upload the virus needed. It corrupts and shattered her consciousness into trillions of kilobytes of data before the tank's lights went dim.

Logan saw this, and vaulted out of the room he was in. He went down the stadium's light grey metal stair way slowly and carefully. "Is she dead?..." He asked in caution. Canyon got up and walked right up to one of the legs and kicked the spider. "Yeah I think-" Delilah's truck horn blared again announcing that despite Alice being dead there was one problem still. Delilah was a raging mad over protective sister now triggered into a viciously mad state of mind. The truck then again slammed into the defunct Alice pushing both Charlie and Alfred onto top with the limp robot body.

Charlie himself lost balance by the sudden slam and fell down into the ground. His fall crashed into the engine block of the truck, bending and deforming it completely. "What the heck Delilah? We already got her, she's dead!" He complained at her while getting back up on his feet and jumped down on the ground. "Will you just stop it right now?" He asked her demandingly. Briefly, he glanced back at Logan and waved for him to get down and rejoin him.

Logan shook his head now looking at Delilah get out of the semi. Of course she was more angry than ever. Anger Charlie saw was now directed towards himself as his fall just managed to destroy Delilah's truck. "I prefer my bone unbroken. Or now unbent seeing as im METAL!" he said while Delilah was practically roaring her growl was so sharp. She managed to lift the truck's hood open tilting it forwards, and away from the cab causing Charlie to slide off into the field. She then made a slow walk towards him while Hunter watched helpless. "Hey Canyon she also said if anything happened to me she'd shove a shotgun up you ass until you could open you mouth to fire buckshot…"

Charlie irked his head back a little upon hearing what Hunter said, seeing how ferocious Delilah can be upon hearing anything bad happened to Hunter or just getting concern about him in general. So it would be wise for him not to ask her but ask Hunter instead. "What did you tell her to get her here specifically Hunter?" He asked, not knowing how reckless and dangerous it might be even just for asking him as either way Delilah was mad.

As Delilah grabbed Charlie by his neck and made a fist that was sure to dent his metal nose Hunter once again tried to remember what he had said. "Oh. Just uhhh I was kidnapped with Canyon, and we was both tied up, and the fake guys who captured us were playing a game of eenie meenie to see which one of us was the first to squeal like a pig." Hunter said while Canyon then walked backwards and put the now empty double rifle on the ground. "You couldn't have just said you broke a leg, or scratched yourself?... Pretty sure she'd come then…" Canyon said gulping in fear of Charlie's sake.

"You said what!?" Charlie squealed instead, he then tried to pry Delilah's hand off of his neck but it was quite difficult to say the least when he was dealing with an angry overprotective sister who was also a coyote no less. A coyote that was holding a robot arctic wolf's neck and forcing him to think about begging for mercy instead. "Can you just let me go!? I ain't your problem ya hear?" He coughed out while Angie watched on in morbid horror. Seeing as how the situation was growing out of hand with Delilah Wolfard stepped in and tackled her to the ground and tried to hold her down.

She thankfully let go of Charlie, but now she directed her wrath at Wolfard. This action of his only got him so far as she wrapped her legs around his waist almost crushing him like a tin can followed by her balling a fist and punching him square in the snout. She quickly unwrapped her legs, and then kicking him off in his gut. "LOOK AT MY GODDAMN TRUCK YOU PERVS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER AND HIS IDIOT FRIEND?" She didn't let them answer of course as the next thing to happen were her punching Charlie square in his chest and gut in repeated furious motions while canyon confusedly muttered. "Idiot?... Well i ain't smart, but i an no idiot." All the while an excited and scared hunter was making boxing moves swing his fists in the air while he watched his sister throttle the two wolves. Logan began to try and look for a blind spot behind her only for Delilah to turn around and kick him in the gut so far he felt actual nausea followed by a sting of pain in his back when his back hit the grille of her semi.

"Didn't expect her to be such a pain in the ass...better tranq her fast." Wolfard mumbled as his wrist compartment opened up, revealing a tranquilizer gun that was built into his frame and fired the needle at her back while Charlie was distracting her with a mock fight stance that rendered her focus on firmly on the arctic wolf robot. The needle struck her back and the let the drug does its job gradually.

She immediately went for Charlie, and went for another swing to his snout. The next thing he saw was her fist throttling towards his snout in a very fast motion, but all he felt was a light tap. When he looked she was making drunken swings in the air while groaning. She then made one final swing while threw her body off balance, and caused her to fall to her right side, and fall asleep making one really loud snore, and the rest to lick their sore wounds.

Namely for on Logan who was curled up in a pain filled ball gripping his gut. "Owwwww… HUNTER! If those fake guys you made up don't hurt you then I sure as hell will… Oh-ho… Fffff…" Logan groaned. Hunter simply shrugged.

Angie likewise quickly ran up to Logan and help him up to his feet and shouldered his left arm around her neck with Charlie helping him up. "Couldn't even use a simple excuse huh Hunter?" He complained and frown at Hunter as he help Logan and Angie outside. Wolfard follows them escorting the group outside. Once they have arrived at the parking lot, they found that other ZPD officers have arrived to clean up the site, the police officers went up to Angie, and the coyote's assistance with paramedics first and foremost. Then another group, Colditz among them, went to assist the robot wolves. "Finally the cavalry arrived." Charlie sighed out exhaustively.

Canyon nodded witnessing the massive amount of officers that had landed into the area. "Huh. Yeah that's a ton." Canyon in the meantime was carrying Delilah on her back not wanting to simply let her sleep on the ground he walked to the nearest ambulance with her. "Any of you gents want to take her off of my hand, measure her stress or something, and then offer her anger management, and anxiety therapy that would be much appreciated." Canyon said.

Hunter though looked back into the stadium while he was carrying his rifle, and Canyon's double rifle. He also had several extra PVC dynamite sticks in his pockets on his pants, and one on the right side of his shirt pocket. "Huh… you know what was easier that I done thought it'd be. I don't think yah needed them weapons." Hunter shrugged.

Logan being a man of the law groaned still. "Yeah, but you two are explaining how the hell you have so many of those damn things, and why some of them are working antiques." Logan grunted while Charlie lifted him, but he still had a noticeable limp.

Charlie and Wolfard placed Logan sitting down on a the passenger seat of one of the cruiser and let him rest there. Colditz patted his shoulder to help him ease himself. "Best not to ask them about that at the moment." The polar bear advise to Logan. True enough, it would take them all weeks to clear up the many mysteries and nerve wracking conspiracy like intrigues in the case but eventually, the job was said and done with restoration to Bunnyburrow's crops was well underway and completed before food supply became a hectic problem that brought down down the city. Logan and Angie moved in with each other to better keep in touch with one another, Charlie went back to his apartment and continues to find employment while Wolfard continues his job at the ZPD.

As for the two rednecks much of what transpired couldn't have been achieved without their help. As such Charlie had visited their shack at one point with Alfred, but seeing the state of the thing Alfred became nearly sickened seeing the deteriorated shape, and grody condition to the point he was forced to help the two renovate their own home. It was turned into a more of a bunker with a reinforced concrete outside, war sirens, chain linked fencing on the outside, and finally fixed the interior to the point it had a very high tech basement area fitting their needs, and fixing the damages.

As for Delilah She never did remove the chip form Hunter nor did she change at all. She continued her trucking job, and upgraded her job from day time deliveries to cross state deliveries going from city to city. Though now she placed her trust into Charlie and Logan to keep Hunter safe when she's away, and just like what she has done to Canyon her threats have scared the two into acting almost as Hunter's guardians.


End file.
